Cursed in Remmnant
by Ragnorak16
Summary: What if the fire died regardless of the undead's choice, What if the Chosen woke up in Remanent? What if I could write a good summary? Rated M You have been warned. [Jaune X Pyrrha] and the cover image belongs to yahoo and whoever made it. I own nothing except my Oc and imaginative abillites. Extremely Op OC
1. Chapter 1-4

Chapter 1 The End Of An Age.

I walked towards the fog wall of the Kiln of the first flame dressed in Havel's helmet, gloves, Ornstein's chest plate and Black knight leggings. In my left hand I wielded the infamous lifehunt scythe given to me by Priscilla the crossbreed in exchange for a small doll I had found earlier that day and a escort out of the painted world that held her prisoner. In my right I held the shield of draconia a small black shield with a picture of a elder dragon painted in red. I also had a rare katana strapped to my waist: the katana name was bloodlust it was a five inch long and three inch thick blade one side was smooth and precise enough to cut a hair off a drake's head. The other side had razor sharp teeth that calling it vicious would be an understatement I had cut down hundreds of hollows in my way with this demonic blade. I when in human form had Raven colored hair that went to my ears, bright Amber eyes and a tan complexion, I was also 6'3 with a semi chiseled frame.

When I walked through the fog wall I was immediately attacked by a flaming greatsword wielded by the lord of sunlight Gwynn: I blocked the massive blade barely taking damage from it. Gwynn charged at me as I was blocking all his strikes Gwynn then brought his weapon down but I dodged out of the way then slashed at the back for moderate damage. The I rolled away from my opponent's next strike but was grabbed by the lord before a burst of flames hit me in the face I then rolled backwards before taking a sip from my estus flask. The lord of light attacked with a vertical slash before he was parried by me then I switched to my katana right before stabbing the giant in the chest. I finally switched to my scythe and swapped out my shield for my talisman before murmuring" may the light of the sun strike down my enemies." my scythe was imbued with the power of lightning and I aggressively slashed at the hollowed lord before angling my scythe behind his head and pulled. Effectively decapitating the lord of light.

I kneeled before huffing on the ground my scythe a makeshift crutch I had just killed the head God of my world. I couldn't stop a grin appearing on my lips when I looked back up I saw the soul of Gwynn and picked it up before dropping it in my bottomless box. I now saw the flame take shape of one of the countless bonfires I've used on this journey. I then walked up to the fire before putting my hand towards the coiled sword then I was barely covered in the ancient flame my whole body felt like I layed in izalith for a fortnight with the ring on. My legs went into a criss cross fashion then the weak flame covered myself completely I then closed my eyes for what I hoped to be the last time and thought. "Sorry Priscilla guess your going to have to take the leap yourself." Then everything faded to black.

Chapter 2 Rude Awakening

I unfortunately woke up from my dirt nap when I was fully awake I realized I was alive then I groaned loudly before yelling," Oh my Gwynn I was supposed to die but no this damn world wanted me to keep living ug this is worse than the time I was nearly given a heart attack ..parents.. gave me-." I broke down crying tears of joy when I could remember my life before the curse. It was still a bit hazy but I could remember a majority of my life including my family and my name." I'm Spencer.A Alabaster of Catarina I love food, battle and my family even though they're dead ,they're still here." I cried pointing to my head then my heart. I quickly took off my gloves to see that my hands weren't hollow I couldn't believe it I was in human form. I checked my chest to see if the dark sigil the mark of an undead was still there. It was still present but had faded to a large degree it could easily be mistaken for a birth mark if it wasn't moving slightly. I picked up my gear to see it was almost falling apart. The scythe was coated in a very thick shell of ash and had hairline fractures running from blade to handle looking like a relic from an age gone bye: the rest of my gear wasn't faring much better. I reached into the bottomless box I had on me at all times and pulled out a large handful of repair powder I had gotten from Andre of Astora (bless his soul) sold me as much powder as possible. I sprinkled some powder on my equipment then good as new.

I stood and searched for a way out of this dusty tomb. I felt a faint breeze coming from a wall I followed the breeze to a tiny crack in the wall. I rifled through my box to find a solid pick axe I put it in my hands and then whacked at the wall the ash wall became dust on impact. It revealed the outside world: the first thing I did was to bask in the sunlight and do the praise the sun stance. " Alright that's done now time to find humans if they still exist." I looked towards the west trees just trees the east was more of the same the south had red trees but no village. But when I glanced towards the north I saw a settlement that could rival anor londo. 'Hopefully it's more friendly than Anor Londo' I thought.

It took me half a rotation of the sun to get to the settlement and I was not impressed. Not a human to be seen undead or no: before I could leave a loud girlish scream rang in my ears I sprinted intensely towards the scream. after a second of running like a Capra demon was after me what I saw was a sight that both confused, intrigued and angered me all at once: large wolf men in a pack of twenty or more are attacking a group of teenagers. I immediately went into to kill or be killed mode and charged at the wolf men.

I sliced the first three in half without looking at them I stopped for half a second to actually identify my enemies. The wolf men as I called them were about 5'3 had black fur, red eyes and white bone like armor protecting their vital regions not unlike the darkwraiths in new londo. I began cutting my enemy's into ribbons they were nothing compared to the horrors I killed in my realm. my surviving enemies were fleeing for their lives. I yelled to the monsters."Git Gud devil dogs." I felt a presence behind me and swung my weapon to face it. Unfortunately I swung at a girl: a young girl. I immediately stopped my scythe from beheading the girl,'that was too close' I thought. I took a moment to a analyze the girl i'd almost beheaded: she wore a red jacket over her red clothes she also had dark red hair and silver eyes. I instantly scanned her to see if I had wounded her to my relief and peace of mind I stopped the scythe just in time. I tried to introduce myself," hi nice to meet you I'm-." Before I could finish my sentence I instinctively blocked an incoming first from a blond haired lady with light purple eyes who shared some resemblance to the other girl I put two and two together real fast and tried to explain myself." Look there was a misunderstanding let's talk it out I prefer not to kill anybody yet I just got here." That however did not dissuade the blonde from trying to attack again but the redhead jumped in front of me and tried to talk." Yang calm down I'm not hurt see just fine." That calmed Yang greatly I sighed in relief but was then bombarded with questions by the redhead." Ooh I love that scythe it just cut through those beowolves like butter. Plus that armor so cool. Where you'd get it? Can I look at your scythe? Just so cool." I just sweatdropped at the young girl's fascination with weapons. I glanced around the girl to see two other females besides that Yang girl. On my left I saw a white haired teenager wearing a white combat skirt and had crystal blue eyes: she also had a pearl colored rapier with what I thought were resins in four colored slots. The other girl looked like a Shadow warrior with black clothing around her lower half and white mesh on her chest. She had cadmium eyes which reminded me of a cat: she wore a black bow on top of her long ebony hair. I decided to weigh my options on one hand I could run from these ladies and never figure out what is going on or talk to these girls and risk getting killed again. I chose the later option," Hey and please let me finish a sentence first." Three of the girls nodded their heads but Yang just scoffed" why should we trust you? You could just attack us with our backs turned." I just sighed," if I wanted to do that would I have stopped myself from adding yet another corpse to my conscious." That seemed to shut her up to think I decided to apologize" Now then first off i'm sorry for nearly beheading your friend." I took a deep breath," my name is Spencer A Alabaster I come from the land of Catarina what may I ask is your names."

The redhead went first" I'm Ruby this is my partner Weiss Schnee and this is my sister Yang but you already met." Yang then proceeded to smile hugely," Yep that's me and this is my partner Blake and if you even think about hurting my sister or my friends then you're screwed." She finished with a threat at the end. I smiled at this 'she sure is protective they wouldn't last a day in lordran' I thought cheerfully. " What is Catarina i've never heard of it and I've went through more or less the entire history of Remnant," Weiss finished with her arms crossed. I sighed deeply and said sadly," I thought this would happen seems I was asleep for a long time." The girls were confused by his statement I saw this and explained." What I mean is i'm not from this time period" the girls were even more confused but before I could explain further there was a flash of green and next to Ruby was a middle aged man that was a literal twig with green spiky hair and wore spectacles. The stranger talked in quick succession." I would like to know about ancient history from a first hand source." I stared dumbly at this man shrugging my shoulders guessing it couldn't hurt." Now before any more interruptions can occur" he waited for anyone else that could interrupt " In the beginning there was the age of gray were nothing changed where ancient immortal Dragons ruled from their arch trees. Then there was the first flame where the flame originated from was unknown. With the flame came conflicting elements heat and cold, light and dark, life and death. Four humanoid beings found powerful souls in this fire: Nito the first of the dead, The witch of izalith and her sisters, Gwynn the lord of light and the furtive Pygmy the first human and holder of the dark soul so easily forgotten. The three powerful beings waged war with the eternal dragons of above but there stone scales made them all but kill able then Seath the scaleless betrayed his kinds secrets because he was born without the stone scales of immortality his dragon brethren had. Gwynn peeled apart the stone scales with lightning, the Witch of Izalith burned their homes the arch trees and Nito landed the death blow with a miasma of plagues and sickness. Thus the age of gray was cast out and it's place the age of light was created founded on the first flame and its powers: but alas even the brightest flame is destined to sputter and fade. I took a break for a second to breath and to see if they were listening to my surprise they were hanging on my every word, especially the green haired man who was drooling at this rare historical cleared her throat," what about the Pygmy and what is a dark soul?" I just said " you'll understand after I'm finished." Blake then respectfully nodded and sat down patiently waiting for the answers to her questions.

I continued," but it is fires nature to fade and fade it did. The furtive Pygmy began spreading his dark soul at the decline of the first flame and in doing so fathered Pygmy after spreading his soul decided to sleep eternally but generations later his children dragged him out of his coffin and was tortured for his primeval humanity one day he snapped because his torturers took his pendant that had all his most valued memories inside and broke it in two and became a monster renamed Manus the father of the abyss and plunged the kingdom of oolacile into 'gods' power faded with the first flame. The witch of izalith tried to use her soul to create a clone of the first flame she succeed in creating a copy but failed to control it. It then devoured her and most of her sisters transforming them into the first demons and the witch became the bed of chaos which mothered the race of demons. Gwynn took his remaining silver Knights from the war with dragons to combat the demons but they came back heads hung low and armor charred black from the chaotic flames. In that moment Gwynn split his lord soul amongst his children and left for the kiln before linking the fire for the first time making sure his age of light lasted just a bit longer. In doing so he doomed humanity to the curse of the undead. I took a break to catch my breath and see if anyone had questions: Yang then bombarded me with her questions." How come being a undead is a curse? wouldn't you just live forever? man I wouldn't mind having that power." Most of the girls nodded their heads except Weiss who just ferociously shook her head no." You dolts being undead means that you never die which means you have to watch those you love die in front of your eyes. Am I right?" I just shook my head no" you have the right idea but it's much worse than you think." I said ominously, that caught the girl's attention I just smiled under my helmet before finishing the story." The curse of the undead is not unlike a plague of horrifying proportions. When you are branded with the darksign the mark of the curse you are doomed to come back to life after death, but such a power comes at a price each time you die you lose more and more of your memory until you are nothing but a hollow: a husk of your former self. But it has its advantages if you fight for a reason you stave off hollowing a bit and you become a vessel of souls which the undead can use to become stronger, the remaining gods feared this power and a prophecy from a now dead land stated 'thou undead are chosen maketh pilgrimage to the land of the lords and ring the bell of awakening then the fate of the undead thou shalt known' the gods then shepherded the humans and imprisoned the undead wary of those who carry the darksign but there is a final saying to the prophecy which especially scared the gods ' those who are born with a pure dark soul is of Manus's blood and commands the power of the abyss within him and will bring ruin upon the lords of light.'"

I finished my story and the shocked faces everybody had told volumes to me even the mystery man was so shocked that his glasses fell off his face. I cleared my throat." Did that answer your questions." Yang like everyone else was shocked but she voiced her doubts." How do we know anything you say is the truth do you have any proof?" I nodded sagely before reaching into my bottomless box and pulled out a humanity sprite." This is a humanity sprite the treasure of a undead like myself." I gave the priceless treasure to Yang whose jaw dropped at the information and the evidence given so quickly. When the treasure was in her hand she felt a calming sensation almost as if it was absorbing the stress from her body. I grabbed the Sprite before dropping it into the bottomless box: " is that suffice enough evidence or do you need more." Everybody just shook their heads more than satisfied by the information, the green haired man shot up looking slightly less shocked than the others." Well that was fine I think we had a very long day and I think we should take him to beacon in the morning and we can get him signed up to be a hunter if he so chooses." I considered it greatly, a choice that actually mattered who wouldn't love that. Nobody could see me smile under this helm I then stood up and nodded towards the stick man who got the message." By the way I'm Doctor Oobleck" Oobleck said with his hand out I grabbed his hand" Spencer A Alabaster of Catarina pleasure." Oobleck then took a drink from his canteen and led the way to camp I took off this helmet to see the sun without anything blocking its radiance I could already tell this was going to be a very comforting world indeed.

Chapter 3 Fangs versus Titanite.

After two hours they arrived at the campsite I saw a campfire and relaxed greatly to a point where I almost fell asleep. But then I realize they needed someone watch the campground I immediately volunteered to watch the camp. Ruby huffed since she wanted to watch first but she wouldn't argue with the guy especially after seeing him kill those beowolves so easily. " Alright nighty night we have a long day tomorrow" Oobleck said quickly before sleeping against the wall. I stared out into the ruins of the city daring anyone to attack my new allies because they would have to go through me . An hour of silence passed my vigil remained unbroken then I heard the girls talking about what made them go down this road: I honestly wasn't surprised that they had thought being huntresses would be different than they thought. I originally thought being a knight was basically being the hero that saved everyone 'how wrong I was' I thought bitterly. As I listened in on why they became warriors I liked Blake's reason the most: fighting against prejudice is a fantastic reason to become a huntress 'whatever that means' I thought. " Hey Spencer you awake?" Yang asked: I nodded before I turned to face them I then sat down in front of the flames. " is something the matter?" I asked, Yang told me "no" but then she asked" did you choose to become a undead?" I was taken aback by the sudden question I searched my newly discovered memory for an answer but couldn't break through the remaining fog inside my mind. I shrugged my shoulders somberly" I do not remember but if I had to guess then yes. I was and still am the type of person to sacrifice life and limb for those I care about." They all stared for a second before smiling warmly Yang stood up and swapped out for guard duty I though hesitant realized I had to relax sometimes so I took a cot and shed my armor except my leggings before sleeping.

All the girls couldn't help but stare just for a split second at the surprisingly young man in front of them his face settled into a relaxed state then they either went back to bed or in Yang's case stood guard.

Minutes later Ruby snuck out of the camp after her dog and My Amber eyes snapped open I casted hidden body on myself and grabbed my armor and went after the girl I was pleasantly surprised when nothing bad happened but then I heard footsteps, human footsteps I then saw two men wearing white masks disappear around a corner. Ruby also saw this and followed the strangers but unfortunately fell into a pit but stopped falling when she felt a hand pull her up back on the black top when she guessed it was Yang who saved her it was actually Spencer. " By Gwynn's beard that was close." i sighed in relief I made it just in time: I would not want to see Yang angry again.

Normally I'd go on a tirade on how dangerous that was but judging by the multiple footsteps behind me I can safely sit this out. " Ruby thank oum you're alright and what the hell do you think you were doing?" Yang asked, Ruby went on about something called a White fang; I didn't catch that I was currently calculating the odds of me surviving such a fall. I noticed Ruby's scythe on the edge I went to retrieve it only for the ground to give way and for me to fall through. It took me a few seconds to reach the ground then I heard a sickening crack and noticed my legs were bent at different angles. I sighed in annoyance before sticking them back into place and using my souls to heal any internal damage then I noticed the girls were falling-. 'THE GIRLS ARE FALLING' my inner voice shouted I immediately went to catch them luckily I was successful I didn't even noticed that the doctor was on the ground already surveying the surroundings.

Once I checked everyone was unhurt I let out a sigh of relief unfortunately they had attracted a lot of company. Specifically seventeen men and women all attacking them. I kinda wanted to see how the teens could hold there own and I didn't want to mentally scar them if I didn't have to. Besides they already went into a formation and attacked the enemies. 'The girls seemed to hesitate to kill' I thought to myself the attacks have less force and killing intent then fighting the Grimm especially from Blake. I felt two assailants try and strike from behind fortunately I just cracked their ribs with my fists 'guess they are just bark wait are those cat ears?' I thought confused I was positive I saw the outline of cat ears in Blake's bow for a second I just shrugged as I sucker punched an enemy into the ground I sighed before crushing a poor fools Adam apple with my foot I then proceed to grab my scythe off my back making a show of purposely missing my attack and slice through the building easily. The effect was hilarious I had to say they ran over each other to get away I laughed my head off.

Ruby third person pov

Ruby watched in amazement as he scared off fifty guys so easily "So cool" Ruby remarked with childlike wonder evident but it was cool yet unsettling how brutal he was and he didn't even looked like he was trying and he purposely missed with his great scythe. it was faint but she noticed that pause in his step and the forceful push of his scythe to miss at a close angle. He slipped his scythe on his back and looked towards Ruby with a envious smile. 'That was weird' Ruby thought to herself as she and the rest of the team walked down the stairs into one of white fang's bases. Ruby couldn't wrap her head around his fighting style. He seemed so brutal with the fanuss and he didn't even use his weapons just his fists kinda like Yang but with far more power behind his raw fists. Blake physically cringed each time he smashed someone into the pavement quite literally.

Spencer First person pov

I saw Blake cringe each time I pounded a poor fool into the ground and the fact these people are still semi conscious 'are these fighters even human?!' I thought in quiet confusion. I heard a battle cry from behind me and I had enough with this pacifist bull but I can't kill these people at least not with the girls here. I grabbed the assailant by the throat and lifted the enemy two feet off the ground and ripped off the mask and crushed it in my hands. I saw the woman's face and I was shocked to see basilisk like ears on her head. My shock was mostly because I remember my uncle going on about a land with furries. Humans with animal like traits supposedly something called sexy and in my uncle's words" Hot young ladies with cat ears and paws always gets me horny." "what in the name of Gwynn are you supposed to be? Are you what my uncle calls a furry?" The captive visibly shivered at the name that I called her the rest of girls shared a similar expression I cocked my head in confusion. They all stared in shock and slight disgust I just stared at them confused beyond reason. Blake seeing my complete ignorance on the matter explained."We're actually called fanus and calling us like how you did is incredibly racist." My eyes bulged under my helmet I immediately apologize to the captive before knocking her out then I remembered what Blake said and was shocked to see two very cute cat ears popping out of her head. "Cute" I declare with unseen stars in my eyes. Blake's reaction was also cute she blushed a bit before smiling a little Yang then teased her " aw does Blakey have a boyfriend." Blake blushed a bright red then she put her bow back on too my disappointment. " how come you didn't show me your cute cat ears until right now?" Her mood instantly went downhill fast she sighed " I want people to see me and not a 'dirty, filthy animal.'" She stated bitterly: I immediately went over and embraced her in a hug. "Your an amazing person and anyone thinks differently because you have cute cat ears then screw them to Izalith. Also if anyone ever dares to hurt you or anyone of you girls." My voice dropped down several octaves"I'LL RIP THEIR SOULS FROM THEIR BODIES SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" I cleared my voice a bit before continuing" what I mean is you don't have to hide yourself from other people because you'll always have friends who accept you for who you are."

Blake third person pov

Blake couldn't believe her ears: her friends accepted her almost instantly( except Weiss who came around in a couple of hours) but this was better than she ever hoped. She snuggled in the ancient warrior 'who might be my age' she thought hopefully. There was a murmur of aw'sss from the group including the man she was currently hugging back. She would've fallen asleep in his arms of it wasn't for Oobleck saying" what the Grimm are you doing? We have to find a way out." She sighed then squirmed out of his grip and walked towards the abandoned train tunnel.

Spencer's first person pov

I followed the girls towards a tunnel I hoped I wouldn't have to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. I was deep in thought so when the girls tried to warn me I had already gotten hit by some metal object I looked towards my assailant to see a metal mask in my view expelling a large amount of heat. I reacted quickly by grabbing my scythe and slashing at the mask when I broke through the iron face a wave of heat hit me in the face. I realized I couldn't attack head on so I climbed on top of the metal beast. When I was on top I noticed I was separated from the girls I saw them run after the metal monstrosity. 'Aww they're trying to save me and or stop whatever in lordran is this thing' I thought to myself. I saw a hatch on top of the monstrosity and ripped the hatch off its hinges, there was also a ladder downwards towards the interior and I did what anyone would do i slide down and deal with it later. Not even a second had passed and I was being attacked again by these people course I noticed it was just three this time. I studied my enemies as they try to strike me down. One looked to be a young girl proficient in reversal type spells since my attacks either shatter her or just bounce off her skin. She was about up to my knee cap and had pink hair with two different colored eyes. I dodged a parasol that she customized to be a blade. I brought my scythe down on her head until she swapped herself out with a glass clone. I twirled 180 degrees and kicked the real version in the gut and sent her soaring into the roof of what I guessed to be a vehicle of some sort. She dented the metal on contact.

The second attacker i saw was a burly man with a mechanized blades tearing through the metal and windows since he couldn't hit me. I however could strike him quite easily my scythe ripping through his shirt with ease drawing some scarlet blood from the slight cuts on his chest. I smashed his nose with my shield before I bisected a piece of his flesh from his arm. Crimson fluid covered my scythe and arm completely staining my armor with the Crimson liquid. " Gwynn dammit I just washed this." I sighed annoyingly I grabbed a cloth from the bottomless box and began cleaning my gauntlets and scythe as the big man was cradling the piece of his arm in his hands.

The last of the assailants attacked from a short distance the man was in his early twenties and shooting some strange pyro orbs at my person. The young man was aggravated to a point where he shouted curses that I dare not repeat. I tossed a knife at the man who dodged but punctured the console of the machine which caused the vehicle to lurch and crawl to a stop. The red headed young man said" shit what's with this kid well better scram, Neo!" Neo compiled and grabbed onto the men; I smashed the replicas knowing full well they weren't there just needed to let off some steam from being ganked by three people "is there no honor anymore to duels." I berated to myself; I felt five familiar souls coming at me and checked myself for injuries and was glad to say nothing is wrong I quickly cleaned the large residues of blood from my armor which apparently absorbed the blood and incinerated the cloth' good now to check- wait where's my helmet.' I thought fearfully it then hit me like a sunlight spear it must've fallen off during the battle I looked around frantically for my helmet to see it wedged in the door. I reached for it only for the door to hit me in the face. I thought I could hear colors for a second when an indent in the door was made with my face.

I could hear random high pitch nonsense come from in front of me most likely from one of the girls reacting to my predicament. I was obviously concussed from the blow to the head and tried to drink my estus but couldn't control my fingers well enough to grasp the handle. I just sat there delirious unable to make out most of what they said.

Yang third person pov

Yang rushed in slamming open the door with all her strength, it for some reason didn't open fully she then saw the face indent and muttered "crap" the same man who got hit by a train somehow made it into the control room and got hit in the face by her. He sat there with a dazed look on his face his fingers trying to grasp something on his belt. The rest of her team arrived shortly thereafter. Blake was pissed about it and letting yang know all about it" Yang how could you be so reckless how did he even make it in here after being hit by a runaway train with white fang members and bombs on board." Yang did try to explain to her what happened" I ran into the room and slammed the door open and boom he was behind the door without is helmet on." Blake was seething she looked close to snapping. "Friends shouldn't fight" a voice slurred from behind them the groups reaction was one of stunned silence: the ancient warrior though concussed was standing up shakily. " No fighting. Words leave wounds that never heal." The young man slurred trying to stay upright his Amber eyes boring through their souls. Yang and Blake couldn't believe what they were seeing: instead of worrying about possible brain damage he was trying to stop a pointless fight between friends. " no fighting between cute kitty and blond pyromancer." Yang cocked her head in confusion just 'what the heck is a pyromancer' when yang looked to her partner she saw that Blake was red in the face from Spencer's comment. Yang would so tease her later; Spencer stumbled forwards and grabbed his helmet before shoving it into a small box he then stumbled to Blake and Yang and pulled them in a soft but firm hug" hug and make up-" he slurred before passing out on the floor.

Yang would've laughed if she wasn't pulled down with him; yang and Blake escaped his unconscious grip Doctor Oobleck ran into the room with a dog next to him he said " What the Grimm are we waiting for grab him and let's leave this tunnel already." Yang nodded along with the rest of her team; she tried to lift Spencer up but she couldn't lift him.' How heavy is he' she thought to herself; so she did what anyone would've done she dragged him out of the train by his arms. Blake grabbed his gear which also was heavier than it looked and swapped loads every so often until they found the way out which for one reason or another lead to the city. Under Ooblecks order Yang obliterated the tunnel door so no Grimm could follow them. Oobleck called for a bull head to pick them up and to take them back to Beacon. Yang grabbed Spencer and continued to drag the unconscious warrior onto the bull head: she leaned him onto the seat. He was mumbling something in his sleep she couldn't make out exactly what he was saying" never-fight-must protect friends- never- helpless-never-again."

Yang didn't know what to think about what she heard hell she didn't even know what to think of this guy. On one hand he almost killed Ruby which thinking back still made her blood boil but not only did he stopped himself he apologized for his actions. Then there's his story and how he punctured the mental fortifications of Blake the most self conscious about her origins. She shrugged her shoulders' if he wants to tell us he'll tell us soon enough.' She thought nonchalantly Yang sat with her team no one saying a word on for several minutes until Blake sighed and said" I'm sorry for overreacting I don't know what came over me." Yang smiled " I think I might know what happened." Yang said in a teasing tone; Blake's reaction was priceless she was redder than a tomato and Yang howled with laughter holding her sides. Things returned to normal rather quickly though no one noticed a small smile spread on Spencer's lips.

Spencer first person pov

'Whelp this is something' I thought as I floated in a dark abyss. I could hear the whole conversation going on and a smile tugged on my face as I heard they made up. " Now how in lordran do I get out of here." I said to the endless void, 'maybe I could will a door into existence' I hummed in thought I focused on wooden door to appear. At first I saw nothing but darkness then poof a mahogany door came into existence a few feet away from me. I was stunned that worked but didn't ask questions as I 'swam' to the strangely familiar door. When I reached towards the knob I realized why this door was so familiar it was the door to my family home. I grasped the gilded door knob and pulled away; for a second I thought I heard a child crying as I stepped into the door.

I jolted awake on a metal beast that I did not recognize my first thought was of the girls safety; I relaxed greatly when I saw them asleep peacefully. I saw my gear in the lap of Blake I didn't want to wake her so I didn't retrieve it my second thought was of my helmet and checked my bottomless box to find it was there I sighed softly in relief as I tried to guess where we were headed. " Ah finally awake" Doctor Oobleck's said in a whisper. I nodded in agreement trying to keep the noise level to a minimum. Doctor Oobleck smiled when he saw the girls sleeping" they are just children and their being flung out into a world of evil that would like nothing more than to chew them up alive and spit them out." I nodded in agreement 'this world is still the same after all these years' I thought sagely in silence. Oobleck seem to grow more serious" they wouldn't kill a person unlike us." My eyes narrowed" how long did you know." My voice serious " since you almost killed Ruby. Thought I didn't know about that did you" My eyes widened slightly at this information before going back to normal." How many have you killed Doctor?" I asked my voice monotone, the Doctor not all that surprised answered" ten unfortunately." He said sadly I sighed before giving my answer." Fifteen without their sanity two with and countless hollows that were originally human" my voice tired as I admitted to my sins. Oobleck was surprised at my honest answer" you're not a-" " sociopath no I only kill in self defense." I interrupted a sad smile on my face. Oobleck calmed down almost instantly he smiled genuinely before saying." That's good now I don't have to drop you off in the middle of nowhere and break the girl's hearts." I nodded in understand I would most likely do the same thing. " you know my offer still stands if you want" I nodded happily accepting his offer; the doctor smiled again and went towards the front of this machine. I smiled somberly when I saw the peaceful expression of sleep on their faces blissfully ignorant of the horrors this world has to offer. I shook off my thoughts of impending doom 'for now i'll live in the now and then protect those who are important to me and to them.' With this silent vow I told myself this time I'll keep them safe, this time I won't have to see my friends suffer and be helpless to stop it.

Roman torchwick third person pov

Roman supported his allies as they made it back to base with their lives. He couldn't wrap his head around that kid' what the hell was he.' That question clouded his thoughts almost completely if it wasn't for Neo's semblance they most likely wouldn't be standing. He walked towards Cinder scared out of his skull; his voice wavered ever so slightly" Cinder there's was a problem the plan failed horribly." His knees were quaking underneath Cinder's scowl" was it team Rwby that once again foiled your seemingly foolproof plan." Cinder said with exhaustion in her voice; Roman shook his head furiously " it was someone else" with that one sentence Cinder's eyes peeked in interest" who foiled you this time Torchwick." Roman tried to keep his voice calm," it was a another kid except he looked like he crawled out of a fairytale gone wrong: he had no trouble with killing us hell I think the sob enjoyed it." Cinder's eyes narrowed greatly," are you saying when a person wants to kill you then you shut down? And what do you mean came out of a fairytale?" Torchwick responded" he looked to be a knight but instead of gold armor he came in with a scythe and armor I swear was made out of stone." Cinder's eyes widened at this new information he could swear he heard her gulp" did he have a shield with a red dragon on it?" Her voice shaking slightly; Torchwick nodded his head" how did you know about the shield boss?" He asked hoping for a answer. But what he got was Cinder who was hyperventilating rapidly her hand over her face a fearful expression in her orange eyes. "This is bad so very bad, I didn't expect HIM to show up I thought he was nothing more than a myth." Roman wanted answers and was about to get them" why are you so freaked out?" What he got was an expression of pure terror." If what you say is true then you survived an encounter with a being stronger than all the maidens combined, someone who killed gods to kindle a dying flame. Who destroyed immortal dragons because they got in his way" Her answer couldn't have been more vague but what he got was he and his team survived and encounter with a god slaying monster. He gulped at the severity of the situation he was in; in a few days he would have to go against an enemy far stronger than him who had no qualms over killing. He collapsed on his knees unable to think, overwhelmed by this soul crushing fear. Cinder looked on the verge of this as well, stray tears escaping her eyes and landing on her fall dress. "What do we do?" Torchwick asked hoping for something that could bring hope. Cinder replied with a fearful look in her eyes." Pray to God or whatever you believe in that you never face him in combat other than that the plan will be carried out as normal; I need to make a call." She finished trying to regain some composure after the groundbreaking news. Roman nodded numbly before seeing himself out he'll have nightmares for months.

Chapter 4 Welcome to beacon/ memories better left forgotten.

Spencer first person pov

I was deep in thought wondering what this Beacon was.' Maybe it's like sen's fortress except less deadly or frustrating' I thought hopeful that this place was safe. I felt the vehicle slow down before it stopped jolting the girls awake. They stared for a second before I just waved nonchalantly; Yang looked nervous for a second I didn't know why until she said." So how's your head doing and I'm sorry." My mind clicked to her reasoning I just smiled softly." Don't worry it was a accident but think we could spar hand to hand some time?" Yang smiled cockily." Only if you wanna lose then sure, maybe tomorrow we could start our day with a Yang." Yang finished with a Gwynn awful pun I gave her a deadpan expression before several groans came from the other three girls. " Please don't Punish us with those bad puns." I joked their reaction was amazing; Yang had a evil grin on her face, Blake's jaw dropped farther than I thought was possible, Ruby was trying not to laugh at the pun and Weiss's was a spectacular groan as she muttered" great there's two now" under her breath. Yang and I laughed our heads off for a few seconds then the floor gave way to sunlight and cobblestone. I jumped at this and fell face first on the steel surface and slide down the ramp.

I could hear muffled laughter from behind me and honestly I'd laugh to. I picked myself up and saw a massive structure that could easily compare to anor londo in size. My mouth hung open as I saw this massive academy for a second i thought it was Vinheim; the academy that big hat Logan told me about when he taught me sorocrys. My mood darkened when I remembered what happened to my friend/teacher. I wiped the foul mood off my face as I heard the girls come down the ramp." We're home" I heard Ruby exclaim I smiled at her enthusiasm at little things 'that reminds me' I thought interested, I walked towards Blake." Blake can I have my gear back?" I asked, Blake looked a bit embarrassed as she gave me my gear back I thanked her before sheathing my weapons. I reached into my bottomless box grabbing my helmet before putting it back on. I sighed in comfort as my head piece was in place the girls gave me an odd look before shrugging their shoulders. I was a little confused but I wanted to see this academy in all of its glory. But before I could even take a step" Mr Alabaster could you follow me." I heard a feminine voice from behind me. I looked to see a blond woman with a violet cape and a riding crop? I couldn't even think how that was a useful but if my time in lordran taught me anything it is to never underestimate anything. I nodded and began to walk towards the mystery lady after telling the girls I see them later. The lady led the way to a more modernized lift that I couldn't help but gawk at all the buttons in place of levers. The woman glared at me the whole way up as I was fascinated by the closed metal doors; when I noticed she was glaring I just stood there confused before guessing it was her thing the doors flew open I walked into what I guessed to be an office that was set up like a grandfather clock. I saw a man with white hair, blue eyes and a green business suit;with a cane near his desk 'most likely a weapon ' I thought and he was sipping a strong drink that I could tell was made of ground seasonal beans. He was obviously the headmaster of this academy; " Hello there mr. Alabaster my name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda goodwitch please take a seat." I obliged taking a seat; nodding my thanks. Ozpin smiled before saying." I hear you wanted to join this school may I ask why?" I nodded before saying" well I wanted to know more about this world and I wanted to spend more time with my friends" Ozpin nodded sagely taking a sip of his drink" Well you have to go through initiation first then you'll be assigned a team for the rest of your time here. Also after you are assigned to your team Glynda or someone you trust will unlock your aura." I cocked my head in confusion at the last part" how would one unlock this aura thing you mentioned?" I asked curiously; Ozpin seemed tense for a split second then relaxed; to the untrained eye it would seem like shock but to my eyes it shows that he's not telling me the whole truth. As I was about to call his bluff he said" when you unlock someone's aura you live through a couple of each other's memory's." I was aghast I checked him to see if he was lying, he wasn't." By Gwynevere's fertility I will not let the girls see my memory's!" I exclaimed furiously; Ozpin put his head in his hands curiously before saying" Why do you have something to hide." I replied intensely" more like would rather they do not go through the horrors I've been through." This genuinely shocked Ozpin for a moment before he said." Come to the roof for the initiation Glynda can take you there now." Glynda looked at Ozpin for a moment before telling me" please wait by the elevator for a moment Mr. Alabaster." I compiled without problem besides I need to prepare for the unpreparable.

Glynda led me to the roof of the school building I had changed my armor to that of a ninja. Black mesh covered me head to toe completely covered except a small slot on my face for fresh air. I had also switched out my precious scythe for caravan talisman i had bought from Petrus. My kattana bloodlust was as usual on my side holstered in a drake skin sheath I made myself. I stepped on a plate that Glynda had assigned me." Your objective is to retrieve one of the artifacts that is located east of here in the emerald forest you will have limited time for a landing strategy; you will return here with your chosen artifact before the sun rises tomorrow good luck." She clicked her heel and I was sent flying.

One thought went into my mind" weee" I exclaimed laughing as I flew towards the horizon. I was gliding down towards the trees so I equipped the pyromancers glove and casted fire whip: the whip grabbed onto a tree slowing me down before it snapped sending me into a wayward branch effectively removing a arm as I and the branch fell on the ground with a thud. I stood up and dashed to my arm before the pain could knock me out and put the dismembered arm on my stub and used a estus flask. It took two seconds of pure agony before my estus took effect; effectively sewing my arm back in place. I sighed in sweet relief I could break a few bones without worry but a dismembered arm was still mind numbingly painful. I grabbed my talisman that fell out of my hand and marched eastward for the shrine. I found it relatively fast all things considering must've been from my armor and light equipment. As I approached the shrine I saw a dark feather in front of my foot; I then heard a shriek of anguish coming from above. I saw a giant bird like creature that for a second I thought it was a friend of Velka's; on closer inspection I saw it was no crow but a massive bird like creature with glowing red eyes and a massive beak. I activated my talisman and summoned a sunlight spear; a spear of pure lightning and chucked it at the creature. It disintegrated on contact and I didn't feel the usual influx of souls I got when I killed something. I shrugged and walked towards the shrine; when I reached it I saw two sets of chess pieces white on the left and black on the right. I felt drawn to two knight pieces as I grabbed both pieces I felt like I should take both but the test is to grab one piece so I had to chose. In the end i put back the black piece and pocketed the white piece. I was ambushed by more of those wolf men I fought with the girls I noticed one was much bigger than the rest and was bipedal and covered in far denser bone armor. The giant devil dog held his pack back from engaging me; 'so some of these demons are intelligent' I thought. I gave the monster a curt nod as I left the pack alone.

Two hours later and I had found my way back to the school I climbed up a freaking mountain to do it. I saw on the lawn and with the girls and some other random people. I gave the knight to Glynda and was then tackled by the girls in a vice like grip." How long was I gone for?" I asked confused by the bear hug. " we were worried about you, you big dolt." Weiss said, I was warmed by the sentiment and hugged the group back." Look who melted the ice queen." Yang teased; I smiled before Glynda cleared her throat" mr. Alabaster we still need to unlock your aura here will suffice." I sighed before I slipped out of the group hug. She looked me in the eyes before undergoing an ancient chant.

Glynda third person pov

Glynda landed on an invisible platform in the middle of a dark void. 'This is new' Glynda thought as she walked on the invisible ground. A mahogany door floated towards her; she inspected it to see it had a crest of a dragon on it and a gilded door knob. Hesitantly she made her way towards the random door before it flung open and sucked her inside. When Glynda came out on the other end she was in a warm murky liquid. She gasped in horror when she found out it was blood; fresh blood and she was covered in the Crimson fluid. She saw a child hunched over three corpses that were cut into ribbons barely recognizable; entrails sliding out horrifyingly slow. The child was a young boy no older than seven clutching a katana with a demonically serrated edge the blade covered in fresh blood and pieces of flesh. " my god" she whispered in horror even though she wasn't here it was still a memory no less; a memory of a teenager' is this what he meant' she thought in horror. The small child noticed her presence 'impossible' Glynda thought she was in a memory she should have no actual presence. The child had a dead look in his eyes, his Amber eyes. The child swung the katana and attacked Glynda at blinding speeds. Glynda dodged the agile child but didn't fight back because she couldn't strike a child. The child was talking in a malicious voice." Intruder you killed my family, you raped my mother my sister is that not enough for you?! you will pay for your sins in blood." Glynda faltered at the killing intent radiating from the child; the child slashed her across the arm easily dismembering it. Glynda cried as her arm was destroyed she couldn't think she tripped on her blood as she landed next to what she thought was the perpetrator. She pleaded" mercy please I didn't do it" the child didn't care he responded coldly" Never. DIE!" The child cut her in down the middle covering himself in gore. Her screams were drowned out by her blood filling her lungs and heart slashed in two. Her vision went dark after a few seconds of pure agony.

New pov third person

Glynda reared backwards in the real world shaking in fear. Spencer saw this and tried to help" hey ms. Glynda are you okay." She reared back in fear of his eyes. " I'm fine just shocked that's all. You have some powerful mental fortifications." Spencer was confused by this statement; before he could figure out what she meant she said" Maybe if the girls go in my stead-" Spencer shut that idea down" No if you were so scared from what you saw then the girls will be mortified. I will not put them through anything related to the Izalith I've been through." Ruby spoke up" come on we can take it." Spencer wouldn't relent" out of the question Ruby." He knew he couldn't win against a lady when they wanted something his sister put that in perspective plenty of times. Blake now joined the argument." We want to help you." He was cracking and they knew it. Weiss added her two cents to" come on you dolt let us unlock your aura it can't be that bad." Spencer tried to talk back "but-" Yang landed the finishing blow" come on Spence are we your friends or not." That did it he relented with a sigh." Alright but please try to be careful." He told his friends with a small smile; Ruby fistbumped in victory with Yang, Weiss had a genuine smile with a bit of a smirk and Blake had a small smile on her face.

Glynda broke the mood" well are we doing this are not? Chop, chop." Spencer was still adherent to the whole thing but couldn't fight against the girls. " how are they supposed to go into my mind at the same time?" Glynda responded quickly," same way I got in except they'll be using their aura to synchronize their timing." The girls nodded before they stepped close to Spencer. He was a bit surprised that they were glowing slightly but they seemed to have it covered. 'Is this the power of aura?' Spencer thought in silence. The girls got close enough that he could feel their breaths through his admittedly thin armor compared to his usual set. They stared him in the eye and started the ancient chant perfectly in unison. Spencer sent a quiet prayer to whatever gods were still alive in his land.'Please by Gwynn's ruffled beard let them not see the darkwraiths.' He hoped in the silence of his mind.

Weiss and her team landed on a invisible platform surrounded by a dark void. "Ow" Weiss complained as she picked herself up and followed her teams gasps of awe when she saw the void. She noticed a door a few feet in front of them Yang noticed it two and walked towards it. Ruby and Blake followed; Weiss being cautious said." Wait you dolts we need to be careful remember what did after she came back. She was scared out of her mind and she's a huntress." Yang just waved her off" come on ice queen we'll be fine we're tough." Before anyone could stop her Yang had opened the door and they were sucked in.

All of them landed in a pile with Yang being on the bottom. Before Weiss could reprimand Yang for her behavior a horrific odor invaded her nostrils and when she looked up she immediately wished she hadn't. The walls were painted in blood and the smell coming from them was almost enough for her to vomit but what had really disturbed her was three corpses one of them was cut to shreds with bits and pieces of innards around the body and she couldn't tell if it was a man or girl, there was also two girls lying side by side almost naked except for a blanket covering their private parts. Their throats were slashed and Weiss saw bruises on their faces and arms. Weiss tried to vomit but nothing came out she guessed that since she was in memory she couldn't barf. Once the rest of her teammates saw this they had similar reactions. They all heard a blade stabbing through flesh off to their right and they saw a kid no older than ten repeatedly stabbing a male corpse stabbing through every possible point on the cadaver wear most of the girls couldn't tell it was human. The sword itself was a five inch long and three inch blade with a side one would expect to be on a butcher's knife than a sword; several teeth like edges on the blade caught some of the flesh from it's current victim. Soon the kid fell on his knees and broke down crying and it shattered the girl's hearts. Ruby trying to be delicate walked up to the boy and asked" are you okay?" The child spun on his heels and reared his demonic sword in a guard like motion." Don't move." the child said in a dark voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines. The girls saw that he was dressed in a ripped up leather shirt and pants; he had long hair but couldn't tell what color it was because it was drenched in blood: the last thing they noticed was the color of his eyes they were a rich amber color. Weiss,Yang and Blake brought their weapons in a guard stance but Ruby actually didn't draw her scythe she said" Please we don't want to fight we want to help you." Weiss got the hint and sheathed her rapier Blake and Yang followed suit sheathing their weapons. The young lad was skeptical still," liers all of you; you just came back to finish what he started." He said pointing to the mangled corpse; Weiss piped in" we don't even know him at all or what happened here in general." Weiss gestured to the whole room. The child didn't even blink" you could've just forgotten it." 'His logic is insane and it doesn't even make sense.' Weiss thought as a blood vessel became evident on her head,"Listen kid we don't know you or those corpses by the door." Weiss shouted but instantly felt her blood run cold when the child glared at her with such malice that he might slaughter her."You don't know them?" He repeated sadly as the weight of the situation finally caught up as the adrenaline drained from his body. Tears began to come down in rapids; Weiss and the girls felt their hearts break again; Ruby had enough and strolled over to the child and hugged him." Please let us help you; maybe it would help if you told us what happened." the child said nothing but returned the gesture as he nodded in silence. "You all passed" the child whispered; before Ruby could question the kid they all fell into a dark abyss. "Welcome to my soul lady's" the child said as he laughed all the way down until they landed on a marble floor: the girls fell face first breaking the floor. The child motioned for them to follow once they picked themselves up. Yang was extremely dizzy from the fall" why did we have to fall again?" The child ignored her question as he led the way to a set of black iron doors; he pushed the heavy doors open.

The first thing the girls saw was a giant of a man walking towards them; he was easily seven feet tall and was dressed in armor made from bones; his mask was that of a human skull with a black cowl floating behind him and a chest plate which matched the human anatomy disturbingly well and wore boots that were pointed at where the toes would be only for it to appear as if the bones were melded together as one.

The girls brought their weapons up ready to strike; the young child walked up to the giant and kicked him in the knee." What? Why did you kick me." The child motioned to the girls and said." They've come to wake up his aura or something like that and you were intimidating them by your outfit you dunce." The child said blankly not even intimidated by his size; The giant was slightly stunned but didn't question his logic he took the child to the other side of the room to discuss the intrusion. The girls looked behind the giant of a man to see a peculiar sight; a 50 story high structure so tall that they couldn't see the top of it; the structure seemed to be half fire and half darkness. The fiery half radiated heat and was erratic and yet the girls felt comfortable being near it the other side was cold unfeeling darkness sucking away the light and yet it brought them a sense of peace and tranquility but didn't take away the edge of anxiety they felt; only dulled it.

After that they heard bickering from the two people Ruby decided to promptly poke the soul; when she connected with the soul she heard chains being loosened " hey guys get over here and poke the thing" Weiss proceeded to join Ruby in poking the soul Yang and Blake followed suit. They all heard chains being released at that point they saw flashes of Spencer's past. Some of the flashes were nice with a tranquil shrine being home to a giant raven; a man dressed in iron armor with a sun in his chest and shield. But there were far more disturbing ones, a giant monster with most of its body being a mouth; not to count all the times they saw their new friend die in the worst ways possible and worst still they saw as he couldn't save his old friends either by madness,murder or hollowing; even though the girls couldn't feel the physical pain they felt the emotional all the same they felt the distress, the fear and the anguish that radiated from each of those memories . They saw his entire life except two dark marks in their collective memory reigned supreme."So right about now you should see two black marks in the memory's you gained from him." The child said as they recovered from the massive amount of knowledge. Before they could talk the young man started up again" those two dark marks are actually traumatic memory's he didn't want you to see; if you have any questions ask him later but do not mention either of us." before Weiss,Blake, Ruby or Yang could ask what he meant the four were back in remnant and the first thing they did was to topple the undead in another bone crushing hug/dog pile.

Spencer first person pov

'By the lords in lordran what just happened' I thought in confusion. One second they're glowing next they topple me in another hug and I have more memory's than I thought was possible. 'And I thought lordran was confusing but this world takes the cake. On a side note these girls have been through alot and you would never guess just by looking on the surface. and if I happen to run into mr. Schnee or this Adam character they will pay dearly with Weiss's permission of course for her father; as for the Adam I'll wing it.' He thought with determination as he subconsciously hugged the girls back protectively. We kinda sat there for a few seconds before a bell sounded and a couple stomachs growled in protest including mine. I chuckled as my stomach wanted food: I picked myself with the girls up still in the hug. " How about we find something to eat I'm starving." Ruby looked ecstatic her eyes seemed to grow with childlike wonder" sure of course I would love to and maybe I could see your weapons." I nodded in agreement and Ruby bounced slightly before grabbing my hand and running faster than I thought necessary and I was dragged across the ground. I thought I heard voices in my mind laughing loudly. I shaked it off as a side effect of whatever happened; then a beautiful aroma that smelled of meat hit my nostrils full force.

I couldn't stop the saliva coming from my mouth as I followed Ruby in a line of some sorts I didn't pay close attention to the scenery of the food room as I will call it. I grabbed a metal tray and went across the desk taking all the the meat humanly possible and feasted like never before. It took less than ten minutes before my food was gone and I sat with a full belly. I let out a small burp and excused myself before taking a swig of water Ruby picked up for me; I saw four more teenagers, one was a blonde boy with blue eyes and who wore a white chest plate and had a sword strapped to his waist. Next to him was a red haired lady with emerald irises who looked more for the part of warrior than most wearing bronze armor gauntlets,boots leather tunic that revealed a bit of skin' maybe it's for mobility' I thought tactically and a bronze crown to finish the set. The other two were a small girl with orange hair and azurite eyes and a tall man with black hair and pink eyes. The orange haired girl ran up to me and said" wow you eat fast and can you show me how you put your arm back on." I did a literal spit take in her face; she didn't seem fazed a bit." How did you know of my initiation?" i asked hoping for an answer while subconsciously reaching for my talisman. The pink haired teen replied with just a bit too much optimism " It was shown live through the whole cafeteria also is your semblance that lightning thingy and i'm Nora and this is my partner Ren but not that type of partner." I looked at her ridiculously, ' she makes Ruby seem calm.' A voice in my head said, 'great voices i'm going insane' I thought though i do agree with the voice. Before I could question my sanity any further Ruby waved her hand in front of my face. "You okay? You kinda spaced there." I nodded in agreement." Sorry about that I was thinking." I turned to Nora" no that wasn't my semblance I literally unlocked my aura seconds ago. Also that 'lightning thingy' was actually a sunlight spear; the most powerful miracle in my arsenal." I said with a sigh. I saw the looks of confusion from the group; the blonde looked nervous being near me." Well My name is Jaune and this is my partner Pyrrha." I looked towards the girl called Pyrrha for confirmation. She smiled and said" nice to meet you and we are team JNPR" I nodded in understanding but in the corner of my eye I saw a gang of men pulling on some poor woman's rabbit ears. My eye twitched subconsciously towards their direction; the teens followed my line of sight and all simultaneously glared at them. I stood up and began walking towards them." Break his legs." Nora shouted to me; I smirked 'that is an option' one of the two voices said. I walked towards the bully pulling on her ears." Oh look if it isn't the new guy; beat it we're teaching this animal some manners." I simply grabbed his hands and began to squeeze until he let go with a girlish screech though I may have cracked his wrists I didn't care. The bunny person fell down I offered her my hand and pulled her back up. I smiled at the bunny girl" are you okay miss?" I asked politely; the bunny fanus nodded her head gratefully" I am now thanks by the way i'm Velvet what's your name." I smiled as I said " Spencer A Alabaster pleasure to meet you Velvet, cute bunny ears by the way." Velvet blushed deeply at my compliment; the bully glared at us until he said" well lookie here we have a filthy fanus lover right boys." I ignored their attempts to antagonize me as I lead Velvet back to my table.

He continued to try to antagonize me further but I repeated a mantra in my mind' let his insults flow past you like a river against a mighty stone.' When we were halfway there he said" I bet your mother was a whore." I stopped on a dime I saw red for a moment and my hands clenched in rage before my neck snapped a whole 180 degrees faster than most could blink i looked at him with a soul trembling smile." What did you say I couldn't hear you. Mind speaking up?"

My voice getting deadly the bully smirked like he won a argument" I said your mother was a whore." 'He's dead' the voices said in unison. I walked back towards him my killing intent cascading like a waterfall. Apparently he sensed it and backed up slightly before smirking" oh did I strike a nerve there buddy." I walked up to him my fists balled; before he could blink I smashed my fist in his smug face. The sound of glass shattering followed by nasal bones breaking under my fist. He hollered in pain as I went to work on his left arm. I popped it out of it socket before breaking the bone in three different places I slammed the crippled arm back in its socket as the bully continued to cry in agony." The sound of bones breaking is lovely this time of year. Don't you agree 'friend'." I said demonically he tried to punch me but it bounced off me and I didn't feel it one bit. "This is my aura, useful." I said in fascination I cleared my throat a bit" now then if I hear you, see you or otherwise think your terrorizing anymore people. Well I won't be so nice next time." I warned as i walked back to my table; when I made it back to my seat Yang,Weiss and Blake were there with varied reactions as were the others. I noticed Velvet went to another table one with most likely her friends. Yang and Nora have humongous grins on their faces, Blake and Ren were observing with small smiles, Ruby and Pyrrha had shocked face and it was humorous to say the least and Weiss and Jaune reactions were the best ,Weiss was slack jawed and her eyes were bigger than normal and Jaune looked a bit green he then threw up in a trash can. Yang noogied me while laughing her butt off while Nora was babbling every which way possible" oh my Oum you're awesome. You broke his arm three different times. The legs were there and yet you chose the arm. Do you like pancakes?" I simply stared in confusion of what she just said electing more laughter from Yang.

Weiss seemed a little tense and spoke up" I know Cardin said something horrible and is a racist jerk but did you have to be that brutal." I tilted my head in confusion." What do you mean by brutal there were far worse things than what I did that I could've done." I finished matter of factly, this caused the entire table to look at me like I was insane" you broke his nose, his arm three different times and dislocated it and popped it back in what more could you have done?" Weiss said aggravated I replied in a calm voice" I could have sliced it off after breaking it and make him drink from my estus flask as he had to endure having his arm regrown slowly. Which by the way is the single most painful thing to happen to a body not counting having their souls ripped from them as they are still breathing." This caused the table to look at me curiously" wait so you're telling us that flask and the liquid inside can regrow limbs exactly the same as before." I shook my head" not exactly the same it would take a few weeks for your body to adjust to the new arm. Besides that it's exactly the same as the one you lost. Though I honestly prefer having the original arm put back on then the other method it's far less painful and you can use it like it was never chopped off." Weiss's face was a mix of a fish out of water and being struck by a sunlight spear in that order. I chuckled lightly at the face she made and luckily nobody noticed me. Jaune wanted answers" okay who and or what are you and how do you talk about that kinda stuff without batting an eyelash." That's only the tip of the iceberg my friend now get comfy this will take a while; hope you don't have anything to do in the next three hours." Team JNPR was hesitant but nodded regardless. " Okay now in the beginning there was the age of gray."

Time skip; Three hours later

" And that is how my world and the curse of the undead was created any questions?" Their reaction was slack jawed astonishment; Yang and I laughed our heads off when we saw their faces." Were we like that?" Yang said gasping for air from laughter. I replied" yep it was funny then it's still funny now." We kept laughing for a few minutes until Weiss checked her scroll." It's 3:50!" She shrieked in horror I simply shrugged not getting the implications but everyone else did. Ruby paled slightly" we missed half of the entire school day." I didn't know why she was worried school will be there the next day. As I was about to tell them this I heard a familiar heel clacking the ground. When I looked I saw ms. Glynda and she did not look happy. She was particularly glaring at me I simply tilted my head in confusion' why do I feel like I'm going to die again.' I thought strangely. She walked up to me and grabbed my ear and began dragging me across the floor. " um I like being dragged as much as the next guy but could you explain." Glynda simply harrumphed and stared at my friends." Teams RWBY and JNPR you are to go to your quarters for missing three consecutive hours of schooling and you Spencer are seeing Ozpin so we can decide what team you'll be on." I nodded in understanding I guessed dragging me was part of the process too because I'm not going to fight against this woman if she wants to drag me so be it. She continued to drag me to the elevator like object; 'Should we stand cause this is ridiculous.' A voice in my subconscious said, I shrugged mentally if she wanted me to stand why drag me this far. We were in the elevator going back to the office of the headmaster. I was still fascinated by this lift there was normally only one button but now there are dozens of them and they all glowed different colors too. Glynda however did not seem to care for my fascination one bit. We waited for the lift to take us back to Ozpin's office I decided to stand because my spine was protesting something fierce. The lift opened and I was back here again, Ozpin motioned for us to come in I took the seat without hesitation. Ozpin took a drink from his mug and with a smile said" well your first day has been eventful so far. Am I right?" I nodded " oh and don't worry you're not in trouble for what happened in the cafeteria but I would like to ask you a question or two if you don't mind." I nodded again ready for whatever he had up his sleeve. " My first question would be why? Not many students would've helped miss Scarlatina like that so why did you?" My mind went into autopilot at this I responded." Why wouldn't I? It looked like the right thing to do and I personally despise bigots like that with a vengeance." I subconsciously gripped the chair accidentally bending the metal. Ozpin smiled lightly before continuing" I have only one last question for you. How do you feel about sharing a room with four girls?" I simply shrugged in response" sure I don't see why not as long as I know the people I could care less." I heard a loud thunk and I saw that miss Glynda has fallen flat on her face I just stared confused on what to do " well it's official then you are now a part of team Rwby which shall be called Rwbys from now on. Here is your scroll and your room number and your schedule for the rest of your time here and welcome to Beacon." I put the scroll in my pocket and shoved the rest into my bottomless box for later reference. I thanked him for the items and went to the lift as I picked the bottom button and the doors closed.

After an hour of wandering the grounds and figuring out how this flat piece of metal worked I found the room i'll be sleeping in. But there was a small problem this door didn't have a handle only a pad. I scratched my head in confusion, 'maybe I could slice it open' I noticed three people walking down the hallway, one of which was a dark toned female with green hair and blood red eyes the next one i saw was a man about my height with light grayish hair and black eyes and a another girl with jet black hair and piercing orange eyes. I decided to introduce myself; i walked towards them and i noticed they put on fake smiles before facing me. " Hello there i don't think we meet I'm Emerald Sustrai that's Mercury Black and this is our leader Cinder fall." I nodded in confirmation taking note of their body language as i introduced myself" pleasure to meet you I'm Spencer ." Then something interesting happened; Cinder started to hyperventilate when she heard my name this surprised me and her teammates greatly. I asked if she was okay Emerald simply said" she's just having a panic attack we'll take her to the nurse; nice meeting you." I watched her and Mercury help miss Fall down the hallway before i returned to the blasted door. Before i could damage it I noticed my scroll was humming in my pocket I took it out and I saw a lock on the screen naturally I poked it and it unlocked the lock and the door slid open. I stepped into the room and saw two sets of bunk beds that were a little iffy at best; I noticed the girls were in the bunks relaxing. Ruby was the first to notice me and rushed over and hugged me excitedly; she said" yay you're our new teammate. This is going to be so much fun; we could hang out, sleep in and eat cookies till we drop!" She squealed in excitement I smiled brightly in response then I remembered something" Hey ruby still wanna see some of my weapons now?" My answer was her silver eyes began to sparkle like diamonds. She asked" really?" I nodded in response and handed her my Lifehunt scythe from my pocket. Ruby stared in awe at the scythe until i gave it to her and she couldn't lift it or move it. The girls (especially ruby) were slack jawed at how much it weighed; it cracked the floor when ruby dropped it. I picked it up with ease and put it back into my pocket before saying" How about this." i handed ruby my kattana careful with the exchange so she didn't drop it. To my relief she held onto it as she unsheathed it and inspected it closely drooling a little every couple seconds. She handed it back to me after inspecting it thoroughly." That is a amzing kattana it is in perfect condition and the blade is really sharp and the teeth look so cool easily able to cut through Grimm and anything in general. So what is it called?" I replied calmly" Bloodlust." The group looked at me strangely I was confused a bit but guessed that it was the name of my blade that caused it. Ruby looked nervous she said" did you name it?" I shook my head in response which caused more looks slightly more scared I was getting worried' am I scaring them' i thought sadly but was torn from my thoughts with Ruby's next question" How did you get your weapon?" I wasn't all that surprised." I 'found' it when i was young." i said truthfully; unaware i was gripping my weapon tighter now. Blake noticed my reaction to the question." does it have to do with two memories we got from you being all but blacked out. We guessed they were memories you didn't want us to see." My eyes widened immensely as i realized which memories Blake was talking about. I nodded slowly before saying" It's a really horrifying story that should never be told-" The girls looked at eachother but I continued" -but since you'll ask anyway I might as well tell you now but be warned this will be disturbing if any of you don't want to hear it then i'm perfectly fine with that and i will not stop for questions unlike last time understood." I waited for a good five minutes to see but to my disappointment they all wanted to hear the tale. I sighed and then took a breathe to calm myself for what is about to happen.

"A long time ago when the curse of undeath was in its infancy; in the kingdom of Catarina lived a family of four the Alabasters. They were the direct descendants of the first human but they kept it a well hidden secret yet strangely almost all of them had a pure light soul instead of a dark one that is until they had a son with the dark soul burning brightly within; naturally the family was ecstatic and treated the child like royalty but the child when old enough actually told his family that they were far more important than him. The parents and older sister were astonished and touched by their son's selflessness; they became a true family that day and the child was only four. After that his sister became a rip old pain in the butt but they loved each other all the same though they were known to have a prank war every two or three days and bonded over that. The child was naturally gifted with a sword so his parents put him in the Catarina knights for young lads so he could perfect his gift the child was only six when this happened. The child had worked his way to the top of his sparring class in under a year on a normal day he had been told that he would become a member of the Catarina knights before he turned eleven; the child was immensely happy and almost skipped to his home ready to tell his parents the best news of his life. He opened the door to his family home and noticed it was too quiet;" Mother, Father, Mary are you here? I have loads to tell you." He was answered by silence then soft crying; almost inaudible coming from his living room. The child walked in carefully his wooden sword drawn in a guard motion he was immediately knocked in the back of the head by something blunt and was knocked out. Not even minutes later he woke up to the sound of crying from his mother and sister; He tried to move towards them only to realize his arms and legs were bound together; he looked for his father only to see he was being beaten up by a tall thin man with crazy eyes and dark purple hair. The psycho noticed the child and flashed him an insane grin; he walked to the child swaying to the left slightly, the psycho then proceeded to kick the young man in the gut repeatedly till the child coughed up blood. His mother cried out" please don't hurt my son, please he's not even ten." The psycho eventually stopped kicking the young man and proceeded back to the Patriarch of the family. The child looked up at his father with tears in in his eyes muttered" Father whats going on, I'm scared." the father looked at his son trying to smile through the pain he was in and replied." don't worry just look at me, we're going to be fine." The psycho yelled" Shut up you hellspawn!" The child shuddered at the name and screeched" What did we ever do to you." The psycho went back to the child before lifting him up to eye level." You share the same blood as Manus the king of the abyss, you should be honored to b e killed by a holy way of white member like myself." the psycho dropped the child and drew his sword and stabbed the father seven times in the chest before letting the body drop in front of the boy. The child saw his father's dead eyes and began to cry as did his family but the psycho began to laugh like it was the funniest thing he seen all day. The psycho began to walk over to the child' s mother and sister. The child was in shock if he could he would hide in a corner. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard his remaining family cry out in anguish. Hiis mother was flipped over and the man was taking off his pants only for something ridiculously small to pop out of his pants. The psycho only laughed maniacally " time to teach these whorish demons some manners." The child saw that he grabbed her butt and began slamming his unmentionables into his mother; and his mother cried out in psycho began slapping the child's mother in her face. He couldn't begin to fathom what he was witnessing only that it was hurting his mother and he was helpless to stop it; he could only watch in horror. His sister ran to the psycho and began punching his back. The sociopath backhanded her and sent on the floor. The psycho returned to his 'work' before sighing and slicing his mother's throat. The child and Maya cried in anguish as they saw their mother's blood seep into the wooden floor; the psychotic priest turned his blood crazed eyes on Maya and stalked towards her. Maya naturally screamed and tried to run but slipped on the blood; leaving her at this psycho's mercy but he had none. The child struggled desperately against the ropes loosening them a little but not enough to free himself. He had to watch his sister get beaten into the ground before she had her clothes ripped off, as the bastard began sticking his groin into her's and punched her repeatedly in the face; bruising her face and breaking her nose. The child continued to squirm and his ropes loosened up a bit more just enough for him to unbound his hands and feet. The child grabbed his wooden sword and ran up behind the psycho. His sister noticed this and yelled" Run Spencer run get help, HURRY!" The psycho not pleased she spoke slashed her across the chest causing more blood to flow. The child ran to his sister forgetting the killer entirely and picking her up." Please don't leave me to Maya." he pleaded but his sister shook her head only mouthing one word" run" before her bright amber eyes glossed over and the light faded from once joyful eyes. In that moment his eyes dilated as he screamed a cry of pure anguish as he hugged her body close to his chest; tears coming down in rapids. The psycho did a maniacal laughter as he brought his blade up to cut down the child. But his sword was devoured by a dark aura that covered the grieving child. As the child put his sister down before staring at the man who caused him so much pain and in that moment he wanted the bastard's blood to spill; and like that a sword arose from his family's blood mixed with the darkness pulsating from his body. The child inspected the new blade; it was a rare eastern blade only that it had teeth on one side and a smooth side on the other; one side for slicing the other for butchering. He heard a voice from the blade telling the child it's name "Bloodlust" the child whispered. He faced the man who took everything from him and the child's killing intent went through the roof. The psycho stumbled backwards without a weapon in hand he was powerless. The child walked towards him, his blade came down on the bastard's arm and effectively cut it off at the shoulder; the man screamed in agony as the child began to slice his other limbs off: the darkness closing his wounds as the blood soaked blade devoured his foul blood. The child continued to glare at the man before saying in a nightmarish voice" You who have taken everything I care for shall pay for your sins in blood." the way of white member only shook violently in fear before pleading." Mercy. Please i'll give you anything you want just let me live!" The child was not fazed and brought his blade up for the killing blow." Give me my family back. Oh wait you can't, Now, DIE!" the child then brought his katana down in full force slicing the man in two without hesitation. The child then tore down his curtains and draped them over the bodies of his family and dropped his blade beside him and crying to the gods for hours. I was seven when my family was taken from me and I couldn't stop it."

When I finished I realized I was crying a bit and my hands were bleeding from clenching my hand subconsciously. I tried to calm down a little but it made it worse; I began to shudder uncontrollably almost passing out from the lack of oxygen.

Ruby pov third person

Ruby didn't know what to expect but this took the cake and ate it too. She was crying softly as was the rest of her team; it just sounded impossible and yet all to possible.' How can a person do that to a innocent family?' She thought sadly. She wanted to say something, anything to help but how do you help someone through that type of experience.

She looked to her teammates to see they were handling this as 'well' as her. Weiss had her hand covering her mouth in shock while tear tracks stained her face, Blake looked to be a mixture of sadness and pity while Yang looked pissed off her eyes were now a bright red while her hands were clenched in anger. Ruby looked towards Spencer to see he was crying and muttering" my fault, it's my fault." under his breath; Ruby and company flinched like they've been shot when they heard that. Ruby rushed up to the undead and embraced him in a big ole hug. Ruby said in a caring tone." It wasn't your fault, it was that meanie's fault." He was taken aback for a split second before a small smile bloomed and he returned the hug. "Thanks Ruby and the rest of you, for listening I mean." They all smiled warmly before Yang stretched her arms." Welp i'm beat see you in the morning oh and Spencer hope your ready for our spar." Spencer simply smiled before nodding his head in agreement. Yang seemed happy at that then said" Come on Ruby it's past your bedtime." " but i'm not *Yawwwn* tired yet." Ruby replied tiredly before rubbing her eye. Spencer chuckled before carrying Ruby bridal style into bed: Ruby was as red as her cape before she touched the bed and conked out for the night.

Spencer pov first person

I tucked Ruby in before noticing that there were four beds and five people. I shrugged and said." I'll sleep by the door for now see you tomorrow." I walked towards the door but stopped when i felt yang's hand on my shoulder before i heard her say." nope you're not sleeping on the floor but you could share the bunk with one of us except Ruby deal." I was confused about that last part since it sounded almost like a threat but I guessed it was a protective sister thing. I simply let myself sleep with Yang for now; I got on the bunk and fell asleep on the edge. Let the record show I could sleep anywhere and be comfortable I just went into her bed because she asked me too. 'You do know how that sounds right.' a voice deadpanned in my mind. I ignored it and fell asleep before this could be objected also.

I found myself in the void again and i was slightly annoyed at this fact. "Now what?" I asked the void, to my surprise it answered with a set of black iron doors in front of me. I gawked at the doors for a moment before sighing and went with it. " at this point I wouldn't be surprised if manus popped in, screaming bloody murder about his torture." I lamented to the emptiness; I walked towards the doors and pushed them open like the countless others before it. I stepped in to see a room that reminds me of Duke's archives, I looked around till I saw something and I reflexively drew my scythe. A Darkwraith was a few feet away from me; he spotted me and began waving at me. "What in Gwyn's name is going on here!" I yelled still gripping my weapon. To my surprise the Darkwraith spoke," Nice to see you too and can you drop the scythe I'm friendly." My mind was processing this and I reluctantly put my scythe on my back." There now was that so hard" my left eye twitched in annoyance at his mocking tone. I took a breath to calm myself before talking." One how is a Darkwraith talking to me, two why are you in my mind and three please tell me you have a name." The Darkwraith didn't seem surprised and began speaking." Ok now this first part will be hard to believe-" " I fought immortal dragons and won and killed gods plus the primeval man" I deadpanned. " Fair point the reason I can talk is I have a soul made from your soul." My eyes bugged out of my head as i stared at the darkwraith." as for the other two I'm basically trapped in your subconscious and the name I chose is John."

My jaw dropped to the oddly comfortable marble floor my mind completely fried at this information. I would've passed out from shock if it wasn't for a very familiar child peeking from behind John's legs. At this point I slapped myself across the face to check for illusions; the mini me was still there so I just simply stared in shocked silence. John cleared his throat breaking me out of my stupor." Well now we as in me and the squirt(mini me glared at John) were created during your more traumatic experiences." I nodded dumbly taking a guess where they came from. I took a deep breath and said" well what should I call you because mini me doesn't seem like a good name." Mini me nodded in agreement before saying"Jack." I smiled a little' when was I this small.' " Jack's a fine name." I said cordially. My attention shifted from the two to see my soul, how I knew it was mine it just seems to resonate with me. Though I was was surprised to see two primal powers latched onto my soul almost like parasites desperately holding on to existence no matter the cost. John noticed my line of sight and sighed lightly" I know what your thinking and I hate it too brother but this could help us later." I muttered a agreement I do need every weapon at my disposal. Before we could continue this conversation I heard a loud whistle and woke up with a yelp.


	2. Chater five

_**Chapter five Vytal times**_

Spencer pov first person

I groaned as i fell off the bunk; I saw Ruby holding a whistle with a smile."Good morning" Ruby said innocently; I pulled myself up as I popped my back into place. "Good morning Ruby and why the whistle?" She giggled and said" For breakfast also for your fight with Yang. Now to the cafeteria." she declared, I chuckled and said," sure just let me get my armor on." I then started to take my shadow warrior armor off; Ruby for some reason turned red." what are you doing!" she squealed with steam coming out of her ears. I shrugged." were all friends here, so why is there a problem." Ruby then became redder and waved her hands in front of her face quickly." nope, nope no problem here i'll just wait outside the door." she then disappeared in a flash of rose petals. I was confused at her reaction but shrugged, I then heard John laugh loudly in my mind. ' why are you laughing?' I asked subconsciously he just kept laughing unable to answer. I shrugged and put on my usual armor it's weight comforting me while it calms my anxiety. I pulled my scythe from my bottomless box. I walked out only to be grabbed by ruby and dragged at incredible speeds to the food room or the cafeteria as Ruby called it. I saw my friends sitting at the table and we quickly joined them. I sat down only to get noogied by Yang again, I smelled bacon and my stomach growled for all to hear. I laughed lightly and when Yang released me and I all but sprinted towards the meat. I now had a tower of deliciousness made of bacon and ham and promptly swallowed it whole without hesitation.

I stretched my arms slightly and burped quietly. All of them looked at me in shock before they shrugged and went back to eating. I noticed Nora eating an equal tower of some sort of flour cake. She (like me) ate it before anyone could blink. I stared for half a second before guessing it was a normal occurrence since no one else payed to much notice to it.

My mind drifted towards the two powers connected to my soul; I could only guess how the first flame connected to my soul, 'perhaps this is how Gwynn felt after linking the flame. But Gwynn hollowed out; will that happen to me'? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Yang waved her hand in front of my face. " You alright Spence? You spaced out for a moment there." Yang asked in concern, I smiled behind my helm." yes i'm good I was just thinking." I said softly, " Also are you finished with your food so we can spar soon." Yang replied with a smirk and" Oh ready to lose so soon aye. How about we make it more interesting with a little wager." I was interested to say the least." what type of wager?" I asked, interested in where this was heading. Yang's smirk grew even more." Well if I win you have to strip naked for an entire week." everyone (besides me and Yang) looked horrified Weiss was about to say something until I said" sure why not, I don't have a problem with that." Everyone's jaw dropped at this, Weiss fell face first on the table from shock.

Yang who I could tell did not expect this if her body language was anything to go by, said."Ok and if you win you get to take my place in the Vytal festival tournament." I nodded in agreement before getting an idea and said." Also we have to fight fist to fist. Is that good with you." This caused Yang to have her smirk back full force" You really wanna lose that bad huh." I retorted as nice as possible"Nah just wanna see how well we fight on equal grounds besides i doubt you can use Ruby's scythe well." A smirk hidden in my helm as I watched her bamboozled reaction. Yang stood up and said" You're on." 'we are screwed, super screwed.' John lamented, 'when did you become a winer' Jack taunted subconsciously. ' why are you so worried John? Yes i know she is an expert in hand to hand and her semblance is with each hit to her aura adds on to her own immense pow- I see your point what in the world were you thinking man!' Jack exclaimed in my mind.

I shrugged mentally' well i do need practice with the dragon bone fists besides it could be fun.' I replied telepathically; 'oh that is a awful reason you fool!' John exclaimed mentally. 'And have you ever actually used those weapons before?' John asked; I replied mentally' I know how to punch.' I then heard them falling over inside my mind.

I noticed that they were all staring at me." what do i have something on my helmet." They just stared at me incredulously before Weiss said." Do you have a death wish you dolt." I was confused as to why she's mad. 'Maybe it's because you're taking on Yang in hand to hand combat!' John screamed in my mind; i promptly ignored him and replied" Nooo? Now i need to prepare." I left the table to prepare my fists for combat.

2 hours later

I strapped the dragon bone fists over my gauntlets. The orange bone gauntlets always felt awkward on me but I know how to use them so what's the worse that could happen. ' Don't say anything John.' I warned in my mind. Silence was my answer and it satisfied me to no ends. I took a deep breath before walking outside into a coliseum like arena. About two hundred feet in front of me is Yang she had her weapon of choice ember celica; the only reason i knew what that is was from Yang's memories that I skimmed over(much to my inner friends disagreement. They wanted me to go over her fighting style too but I wanted a surprise). The timer began ticking down from ten; we then heard 's voice." Now this match will be set with tournament regulations which means whoever's aura is depleted first is the winner. May the best hunter win, now begin!"

The timer blared and our fists collided; a couple shockwaves were created from the impact. "This will be fun." I told my opponent as we separated. I swung a left hook towards her midsection Yang blocked and delivered her own punch to my skull. I moved my head to dodge as I threw a flurry of punches; unfortunately only a few made any contact and even then it was a passing glance. That is until i threw a feint kick which she tried to block only for a right hook to slam her in the head sending her tumbling away. I peeked towards her aura bar to see it was a greenish yellow while mine was still in the green.

My opponent took advantage of this and sent several jabs in my abdomen. I backflipped away before she could get in anymore hits. She rushed towards me her hair glowing as she dodged my strikes. She tried to punch me again luckily I was able to dodge it and parry her next strike. I riposted first in the gut then the skull; she rolled away from me her aura now in the orange. I charged throwing a right hook she dodged it just in time to avoid getting hit straight on but my fist struck her hair effectively cutting off a single strand.

Yang went rigid as she watched the strand float to the ground.' oh my Gwynn were dead you just screwed us.' John lamented hyperventilating slightly. Before i could ask what was wrong i noticed a huge amount of power surging from in front of me. Yang's hair began to burn brighter(interesting pyromancy, oh wait she calls it her semblance) as her eyes shifted to a bright red. She yelled." You destroyed my hair i'll kill you!" I was confused as to why the heck hair matters that much. But she decided to attack and I was on the defensive from her monstrous strength. Each punch I dodged there was a new crater in the arena. I was lucky enough to put up a cross block in time.

I grit my teeth as i felt myself being pushed back as she continually wailed on my arms. I have one ace that might not even work. ' oh well this was fun win or lose.' i thought, I then began to activate my fists before i was pushed to far." Ancient dragons of flesh and stone please listen to my plea and lend me the power to defeat my enemies." The fists reacted with my plea. They were engulfed in twin flames resembling dragon heads, the fists roared with the draconic power of the ancients. I smiled at Yang who had a look of confusion on her face as i simply said

." you brought out your ace it only seems fair to show you mine." I rolled out of the conflict as yang began to fight even harder, I dodged some punches and blocked the rest with my now flaming fists. I parried her final strike before winding up my last punch. It connected with her gut as she was propelled in the air the dragon heads disconnected from the weapons as they attached themselves to her arms restraining her. I jumped high enough to be about eye level with her I smirked slightly(not that could she see it) as i brought down my leg for a devastating axe kick to the chest. She was propelled to the ground causing a crater to form, her aura depleted. When I landed I went to the crater to help Yang on her feet. "This was an excellent warm up thank you for such a good fight." I said in gratitude. Yang looked shocked from what i said.

Yang pov first person pov

Did I hear him right? He considered this a warm up fight; good Oum what does he consider a serious fight. "What do you mean a warm up?" I asked hoping for some clarity; he hummed lightly before replying" Well i almost never use these things; in fact this was my first time ever using them in combat." My jaw dropped at this information. He only used those things once?! my eyes couldn't help but drift to his aura bar and i was even more shocked to see his bar barely moved an inch during the fight. I couldn't help but try to 'remember' if he used them any other time.

He never did; only his scythe and his katana appeared in the semi blurry images and on some rare occasions he used a talisman that shot freaking lightning, a glove that spits fire and a tin staff that shoots blue beams. I gulped lightly hoping he didn't notice, unfortunately he did. " Are you okay Yang? Do you need medical attention." his concern shook me out of my thoughts i replied." Na just a bit dizzy is all, I'm fine." He sighed slightly muttering" thank Gwynn" under his breath before grabbing me by the arm heading towards the exit. I smiled lightly before thinking' what am i worried about? Besides I get to watch him fight other teams.'

Spencer first person pov

I half dragged yang out of the arena, even though she said she was fine I could tell she was hiding something. But I put that in the back of my mind for now as we walked through the door. Only for Ruby to come out of nowhere in a flash of rose petals and to drool over my 'new' weapon. She also was going on about our spar and how awesome it was and how my aura barely moved during the fight. I decide to let her look at my gauntlets closely. The second I handed them to her she started to drool a lot. 'Good Gwynn how does a person get so worked up over a weapon?' I thought to myself. After letting Ruby look at the gauntlets I had to pry them from Ruby's grip before sighing in relief and dropping them in my bottomless box; for later uses.

Weiss came over and shouted at Yang and I ." You dolts now we have to change our whole plan for the first round of the tournament." I chuckled nervously at this while rubbing my head sheepishly. Weiss kept her glare on us and I was going to say something only for Yang to cut me off." Chill out Ice queen-" Weiss and Ruby groaned at the pun, while I was trying not to laugh at how awful it was." Spencer won fair and square, besides he is part of the team. You four can wing it like we normally do." Ruby nodded her head as she disappeared in a flash of rose petals only to come back a second later with a huge smile on her face. Ruby said." Welp Spencer's signed up and is ready to go."

Whatever retort Weiss had died the moment Ruby said that. She settled for a groan and pinching the bridge of her nose; I caught her mumbling something about "dolts" and "my friends are" in reverse order. Ruby ignoring Weiss's annoyance was jumping in excitement." Yay I get to fight with you, maybe we could pull our own team attack with our scythes or something like that." She all but squealed in excitement. I couldn't help but smile warmly at my friend's antics. But I wondered when the tournament was going to start. I voiced my thoughts to my teammates. Ruby answered." 9:00 why?"

All of us couldn't help but turn our heads towards the nearest clock. The little hand was almost on nine and the big hand was in the middle of 11 and 12. Weiss face palmed before saying." It's 8:55 you dolts, we need to hurry to the arena." We made a mad dash towards the arena. I simply followed them since I had no clue where to go.

We made it to some sort of metal contraption that flew towards a big floating coliseum in the sky. My jaw effectively dropped at the sight; 'how is this even possible?' John questioned just as awed by this sight as I was. The flying machine dropped us off on the ledge and we continued to run towards a staging area of some kind. We stopped, I guessed we made it: the staging area looked very basic, there wasn't even a forge or grindstone anywhere. The girls didn't seem to care, I guessed this was how most staging areas were set up, I may not like it but I have no control of how this works.

Weiss was currently polishing her rapier and Ruby was looking over her scythe for cracks and malfunctions in the gears. While Blake was reading a book called ninjas of love part two; the ancient katana. I drew my scythe, katana, and my shield from my box. I began to go over them for any hidden damage before we had to fight. I could feel my blood pumping in excitement for the upcoming battle. My inner friends were not so excited and more nervous as all Izalith. I heard a booming voice that for some reason felt like I should sleep." Good morning everyone and welcome to the Vytal Grand tournament." At this point the girls stood up and began to get ready for combat. I myself was ready since we entered but there is a time and place for everything.

The room started to shake before we were pulled up by the floor kinda like a lift from my time. I was blinded by the bright light for a second before my eyes adjusted. Only to see a vast white flat surface in front of me: that and a group of teenagers standing in front of us. One of which was a short girl with blond hair and mocha brown skin, and she was dressed as a monk of sorts and carried no sort of weapon on her, and she was currently staring at me; almost like she's targeting me.

My examination was cut short by a very loud voice that sounded like the doctor." Indeed Port we have a change in schedule as well. A new addition to beacon and fifth member of team Rwbys. Spencer A Alabaster." There were murmurs rippling through the crowd. I guessed they weren't expecting me at all. " Now then the rules are simple; when all four members of your team's aura is in the red you lose, the team with at least one allie whose aura isn't in the red that team wins and moves on." I smiled under my helm at the challenge also I don't have to worry about a four man gank: I shivered slightly at that horrid memory. I heard a timer blare signaling the start of the fight.

The monk dashed towards me palm outstretched it slammed against my shield; pushing me back slightly. She kept slamming her palms into my shield trying to get past my defense; I only smiled as I parried her last strike I then kicked her across the field. I followed after her smiling madly under my helm; she stood back up unfazed as she tried to attack only for me to dodge each strike. They were slow but had a huge amount of strength behind them; meaning I can't let them hit me or else i'll be in trouble. She was growing more frustrated with each missed or block strike; she soon began attacking crazily her strikes growing in speed but losing their strength. Some slipped past my defense and hit squarely in the chest; seeing this as an opportunity to strike she put her hardest into attacking that one spot. I was ecstatic, adrenaline pumping in my veins as I slashed her with a overhead attack. She predictably dodged to the left where I bashed her with my shield, stunning her for a second giving me ample time to do a horizontal slice with my katana; shredding her aura into the orange. She backpedaled away most likely to catch her breath, I continued my assault not letting her recuperate; I slashed with Bloodlust rapidly, she dodged them, barly, each slash taking off a few hairs. That is until a ball of ice with two people in it interrupted us.

I took this reprieve to see how we were doing; I was glad to see my friends were doing just fine while the enemy had lost one of their own. " Spencer!" I heard Blake yell and I saw an opportunity. I quickly drew my scythe and charged the clustered group of teens and swung my scythe in a wide arc catching all three of them. I then proceeded to golf swing them out of the arena. 'Four!' John yelled mentally. Ruby had joined me and we jumped in joy at the victory. I stopped after a second while Ruby was hopping like a rabbit chanting" we did it" over and over; Blake and Weiss walked over to us; Blake with a small smile and Weiss with a glare. Weiss then proceeded to lecture us." You dolts that was only the first round; we still have a long way to go. Besides we need to decide who's representing team Rwby's in the next round." I hummed in thought; I was about to recommend Blake and Weiss until Ruby said." Oh I know, how about Weiss and Spencer."

You could hear a pin drop in the stunned silence." What now?" I asked trying not to sound shocked or confused but failing in both regards. Weiss just flat out screamed." WHY?! We've never fought together at all, so why am I being paired with him. No offense." I replied with a nod; I also wanna hear my new leader's reasoning. Ruby then said sheepishly. "Well since he's replacing Yang in the tournament and we had originally planned for Yang and Weiss I thought it would make sense to send him with Weiss." Everyone except me gawked at Ruby's logic at how simple yet brilliant it was. I decided to back Ruby up. "I'm good with it."

Ruby proceeded to smile hugely and hug me surprisingly tight to the point where I gasped for air. "Still… need...air...Ruby." She stopped when I was gasping for air; I thanked Ruby while catching my breath. Blake stared at us for a second before shrugging and saying." Why not." Weiss was currently staring at us like we were crazy; before pinching her nose in annoyance before muttering an agreement. Ruby's smile grew even more; how that is possible I've no idea. Then she shouted to the loudest possible. " We did it; is anyone else starving."

Somehow we were in a fair when no more than ten seconds ago we were in a arena in the sky. 'What in Izalith just happened!' John exclaimed mentally. I wish I could answer him but the girls were discussing where to eat." If only there was someplace to get food around here. Oh wait." Weiss then gestured to the whole fair ground; Ruby either ignoring her implication are just messing with her said." It's okay Weiss I forget about the fairgrounds to." I smiled happily as they had a small argument over nothing. After that Yang said she knew a place I was about to follow until Weiss got a call and she did not look pleased. I decided to ask her." Weiss you okay? You seemed a little aggravated there." Weiss smiled lightly before saying: "I'm okay I just got a unwanted call from my father."

She practically growled the last part. 'I figured they were on rough terms with each other but to what extent?' I wondered. I asked if she wanted to talk about it but she just shook her head saying it's too late for that. 'Okay i'm going over Weiss's, Blake's memories and the rest in detail.' I thought tenaciously. Yang then yelled at us to hurry up; we quickly joined with the rest of our team until I saw Emerald stealthily grabbed Ruby's wallet before putting on a mask of kindness. She then said." Hey it might be hard to eat without this." Ruby then did a frantic once over for her wallet. She then laughed before greeting Ruby and talking with her and the others. I was suspicious to say the least but since I had no solid proof I had to stay silent. I then caught onto their conversation." Yeah my team are all introverts." As if proving her point her teammate smelled a random boot. " yeah really socially awkward."

I began to reintroduce myself." Hello there I believe we met on short terms; your name is Emerald sustrai right." She seemed to hesitate for a split second before saying." Yep that's me." I then asked." How's your leader doing? Last time we met she seemed to be unwell." My tone was neutral almost monotone. She apparently wasn't expecting that but she replied. " she's fine, it was just a panic attack nothing to serious. So me and Merc are going to the doubles round. What about you guys?" 'She changed topics rather quickly' I noted. Ruby then proceeded to say." Well as the leader of team Rwbys I thought long and hard about this decision-" only to be interrupted by Weiss" we put it to a vote." She deadpanned, Ruby continued. "I decided to put it to a vote." She finished with a smile. Blake then added her opinion in. "We voted for Weiss and Spencer." Weiss then said she would be happy to represent the team or something like that. I just said. "I can't wait to meet you in the tournament." Emerald gulped slightly before nodding her head and joining her partner.

Yang had picked out a small booth with a strangely familiar old man behind it. The old man spotted me his eyebrows going up in shock before resting into a relieved state. We sat down and he brought out some menus at insane speeds. I took a look at my menu to decide something, only to stare at the title. I could feel a sense of deja vu when I read the top. It said "Trust in my cooking and were already pals. Cause nobody is as trusty as me; hell it's in my name." I stared at the old man for a good three seconds before seeing him bring out everyone's food. The portions were ridiculously huge definitely worth the price of admission. Weiss gave him a plastic card with her name on it. I watched him go over to a metal thingy and swipe it only for it to say no sale. His eyebrows knotted together in fury before he tossed the plastic back at Weiss so hard it went into the countertop. 'Yep it's Patches alright' I thought in amusement as he swiftly took back his food, much to Blake's disappointment. I decided to pay him in the only currency he'll take. "Excuse me sir." I called trying not to laugh as I saw his bewildered expression at being called sir. "You accept any currency correct?" Patches nodded slowly.

I riffled through my box until I found a greater warrior soul. His eyes widened immensely at seeing the soul. "Will this cover the fine?" I asked innocently, Patches quickly nodded before grabbing the soul and crushing it immediately. He brought out the food all of which was in a bigger size than before, he then cleared his throat before saying." Ah finally I can speak again, well thanks buddy I thought you were a goner there." I looked at him in confusion before asking." How long was I gone?" Patches sighed lightly before responding. " well over three thousand years my friend." My jaw dropped from shock but I needed some answers and he was my best bet. "Are there any others from our time?" Patches scratched his head in thought most likely trying to sort through eons of memory's." Well I know lautrec is still kicking, there was also this tall young lady said she knew you, she also had a furry white dragon's tail oddly enough and she held onto a doll like her life depended on it." My eyes widened at this "Pris is alive?! Thank Gwynn above. Where is she? Is she still around here." I asked desperation in my voice; Patches sighed loudly before saying. " Last I heard she was living outside the kingdom of mantle, since she was labeled as a fanus because of her tail. And in mantle fanus are discriminated the worse in all other kingdoms." I clenched my hands in barely concealed fury, she was subjugated to further discrimination? Poor Pris. " **Who?"** It may have sounded like a question but Patches got the message. "Some bigot named Schnee, he controls the government and he is to blame for the poor girl's disappearing act as well for pushing the subjugation laws for fanus. Basically he's trying to make them have no rights and into free slaves (nearly as bad as those self righteous clerics)." He added on the last part silently.

'Schnee? As in Weiss's father?!' I exclaimed mentally. I checked on Weiss through my peripheral vision and I noticed she was anxious? No, more like worried. I decided to alleviate her fears. "Don't worry Weiss this changes nothing between us. We're still friends, and I don't think anything could change that." I looked back at Patches only for him to have a creepy smirk. "Well look who's trying to deflower her rose. Hmmm and I thought Priscilla would be your first, she was dead set on making you her's." I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. "What?" I questioned unaware of the girls reaction.

"You know, pouncing on the python. Popping the cherries, purging the dungeon?" I replied with a "what?" For each response; noting that the girls grew redder with each question. Patches was growing more frustrated with each failed saying. "Alright how about love making." My response was " what in Izalith are you talking about man!" He began to get red in the face from frustration if I had to guess. He yelled loudly." Baby making!" "What do magical storks have anything to do with Pris and me deflowering a rose she owns or this conversation!" Patches mood did a 180, instead of frustration now he was stunned at my answer. Ruby who lost her blush said." Yeah baby's come from storks everyone knows that." I nodded my head in approval as Patches just looked at us in disbelief before sighing," how you two are this innocent i'll never know but back on topic. Did you get your memory back buddy."

I nodded my head he seemed ecstatic. I could tell he wanted to know my story so I gave him a summary of my past. His mood switched between happy to disbelief before settling on anger. " Damn dirty clerics. I just, wow." He said finally. I nodded in response, the girls held a expression of pity. " I'l adjust besides you probably had it harder if your utter hate for the way of white is anything to go bye. Remember the time you kicked me over the edge in the catacombs because you thought I was a cleric?" I said chuckling, Patches had a sheepish smile on his face, most likely reminiscing as well.

Before we could reminisce any further we heard sniffling, when we looked towards the sound we saw Team JNPR in various stages of sadness and shock. I smiled sheepishly towards the now saddened teens while rubbing my head. " Sorry about that. Didn't mean to make you guys sad before your match." As if on cue we heard doctor Oobleck's voice." If team JNPR could come to the arena for your match which was supposed to start 30 minutes ago!" How and where that voice came from I'll never know but that snapped them out of their sadness as they dashed towards the arena. I chuckled lightly with Patches as we watched them off, the girls asked if I wanted to watch the fight I told them I'd be right behind them. I gave Patches a nod and I followed the girls to the arena. I sat next to Ruby on the aircraft as it took us to our destination. I decided to try to make small talk with Ruby. "So who taught you how to use your scythe like that? If you don't mind me asking." I said to Ruby, Ruby smiled greatly and said." My uncle Qrow taught me. I was garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all." She then proceeded to make karate noises and mimicking them. I had to move my head to avoid getting whacked in the face. " Sounds like you care for him greatly." I commented, Ruby smiled softly." Yeah well he's the only family I have besides my dad and Yang. Ever since my mom died…"

Her voice drifted off as if she were a thousand miles away. I had guessed her mother died thanks to the flashes of memories I got from her and Yang, but hearing the sadness in her voice all but confirmed what I knew was true. " Do you have any fond memories of your mother?" I asked trying to steer the conversation in a happier direction; Ruby smiled sadly before saying." She was amazing, you would've loved her. She was unbeatable able to be everywhere at once, it was actually her semblance. She would disappear in a flash of white roses only to be right behind you. But then she took on a mission that was supposed to be routine; a 'quicky' she would call them. She said 'i'll be right back my little rose' and then she never came back." I noticed her body language began to stiffen meaning she was on the verge of crying; that and the fact her silver eyes began to mist over helped my hypothesis a little. 'Damnit I wanted to bring up happier memories with her mother not her saddest.' I mentally berated myself as Ruby was sniffling but surprisingly she continued." After a few days my dad went looking for her but when he came back all he had was her cape, torn and stained red with blood."

She was crying freely now tears streaming down her face. I reacted on instinct and engulfed her with a sympathetic hug. She cried into my chestplate, which was fortunately waterproof. I began to condole Ruby to help her calm down a little; thankfully her sobs became hiccups relatively quickly for this situation. I let out a silent sigh of relief as I began whispering. " It's okay, you're not alone." in her ear, 'thank Gwynn, she's calming down.' I thought in somber silence; I felt guilty bringing up such a horrid memory. I was about to apologize when Ruby said. " Thank you for listening, I needed this." I smiled under my helmet before responding. " hey it's what friends do for each other." I would've sat there comforting Ruby for as long as she needed. But" AHEM" apparently we had arrived, if the drivers 'cough' was anything to go bye.

Ruby sat straight up, blushing slightly before saying." Come on Spencer we should hurry and catch up with the others." Ruby dashed outside the metal vehicle leaving behind a trail of petals in her wake. I got up and left the vehicle then I followed Ruby's trail to the coliseum; I saw my friends on the front row Yang noticed me before flagging me down to sit next to her. Apparently Ruby and I missed half the fight and right now Team Jnpr were in the middle of a team meeting. The crowd was not amused by the stand off. " Were in the middle of a battle!" one of Jnpr's opponents yelled. I could understand their frustration, 'they did come for a battle not a conversation' Jack said mentally. 'I agree but we need to be patient, besides looks like they just lost' I replied mentally with a hidden smirk as I watched Nora whack the enemy team out the arena. The crowds reaction was priceless and I couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping my lips.

As I was about to leave Yang pulled me down, she then said." whoa where you going? Team Sssn is about to join the party." I guessed that is another team they know. I took my seat as I saw a two more teams take the field. " Go neptune." Weiss cheered, I was a little surprised at this then I noticed Weiss's expression shift from happy to angry quicker than a great arrow shot from Gough himself. Weiss then shouted." Kick his butt Indigo." I didn't know what caused the attitude change in her and something told me I didn't want to know. 'Father did say women were fickle' I thought with a sad smile on my face. I decided now would be a good time to sort through the memory's and organize them. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was back in the archives of my psyche. John noticed me and waved me over and he was holding a multicolored binder. I walked over noticing Jack was reading one of the many books in this place, he looked up for a second and sent me a wave. I walked up to the former darkwraith and I took the book he showed me. I opened it up to see a list of chapters and the page numbers their on. I was scanning the chapters when something caught my eye it read "Weiss schnee's childhood memories/ traumatic memories".

I quickly flipped to the page where it started and I was disgusted by what I read. Her father outright abused her for little things, sometimes to the point where she needed immediate medical attention. According to this her only salvation was her siblings, specifically her older sister Winter. Weiss idolizes her sister and from her memories in written form Winter was there to make the pain go away and help her through the night. John put a hand on my shoulder and said." It's sick isn't it?" I nodded in disgust, " how could a father do that to their own child? If I ever meet him. **He's going to burn**." I all but growled. John nodded sagely but his attention drifted towards my soul. I sighed as I tried to calm down before returning to the waking world but while calming down I noticed my soul was flaring before returning to a passive state. John noticed my confusion and explained." Your soul seems to flare when you're experiencing strong emotions and it tends to exert its own influence if your emotions are strong enough. Do you think it could be you're semblance trying to break free?" I looked at him with a blank expression before saying" I have no idea John but thanks for informing me about it." I think I saw a smile under that skeletal mask of his before I returned to the waking world.

I opened my eyes to see that the fight was about to finish. The male team lost two of their own while the girl team lost one. I was close to laughing when the blue haired one tiptoed to the water's edge and stuck his spear into the lake frying the ladies and eliminating them from the tournament." Well that was a shocking victory." Yang punned, Ruby, Weiss and Blake groaned while I laughed at the horrid pun. Ruby quickly said." Please don't encourage her." I shrugged in response, promising nothing. We all stood up and we're about to leave when another metal aircraft flew above. It was smaller than the other metal vessels I witnessed, it appeared to have ribbons trailing behind it. Before I could comment on the vessel I saw Weiss's face light up with childlike happiness. She said with glee." She's here." My eyes widened immensely at this. 'Well looks like we're going to meet Winter a little earlier than planned.' John remarked casually as I walked out of the arena with my team; Weiss was close to bursting with excitement a wide smile painted on her that could give Solaire a run for his money when he was talking about the sun. I however was a little nervous with the idea of meeting her sister, a person Weiss idolized to the point of lunacy.

'Easy there killer no need to be worried besides just be you, worked so far. Also there is a good chance Winter knows about you, Weiss keeps in contact with her often so no worries.' John said trying to calm my nerves; I was confused on how he got this information then I realized we have a copy of Weiss's memories and left it at that. We boarded the metal vessel again but with one noticeable difference, which was Weiss was the hyper one not Ruby; everyone else was confused on what had gotten Weiss happy while I was contemplating how to make a good first impression. 'HI i'm Spencer A Alabaster and I'm an undead who slaughtered gods… No that's stupid. What about I'm Spencer Alabaster; scythe extraordinaire and murderer of seventeen people. No that's worse.' I was rocked out of my thoughts by the vessel landing; Weiss was walking quickly towards the loading docks where the vessel I saw earlier landed. Weiss was getting more giddy with each step she took, Yang decided to get some answers." What's got you so happy Ice Queen? It's kinda creepy." I felt the sudden urge to facepalm but Blake beat me to it. Weiss turned around and said." If you must know my older sister Winter has arrived and I want to greet her before she leaves." Before Yang could ask any details Weiss moved forward towards the vessel, Ruby and I sprinted to catch up with her. When we did we were in front of the vessel; now that I was closer I noticed there were emblems on the ribbons I didn't recognize. The emblem itself looked like a white snowflake with several rapier like blades through it.

The vessel hissed and it opened up to reveal a woman that looked to be a older Weiss; she was a bit taller than myself, she wore a white and black business coat with white boots; she had blue eyes a darker shade than Weiss's and hair just as white. I noticed a small blue rapier on her hip, the blade itself was thinner and longer than weiss's rapier; I've seen blades like this in my time, swordsmen would forgo stopping power and durability for speed and reach but because of the trade off these types of weapons are extremely fragile and will brake if it comes in contact of a solid shield or armor of similar stature. Ice blue eyes focused on us; she smiled lightly when her eyes landed on Weiss and Ruby but when her gaze locked with mine there was mistrust and disgust in her eyes, even if her body did not show it. A look any undead could decipher with a glance, looks like those led to imprisonment and hollowing but not before horrific torture and public humiliation. Her stance itself could be considered that of nobility and high birth; her shoulders were stiffened, chin up and hands behind her back. She even has a escort of metal men to do her bidding.

'Stay calm, we can't judge her, yet.' John warned mentally. I know I can't judge her by looks or else I would be no better than those horrible nobles, so I bit back any rude remark I could come up with as she walked towards us. " Hello Weiss it's good to see you again." Winter said her voice sounding monotone with a undertone of joy; Weiss calmed down and mimicked her stance before saying." It's good to see you too Winter. This is my team leader Ruby and this is my new teammate Spencer." Winter seemed to be sizing us up, Ruby stood up straight and I kept my posture the same under her critical gaze. She spent more time on me than Ruby; she outstretched her hand to me her gaze unbroken." It's nice to meet the two of you; Weiss mentioned you two a bit in her letters she sends me." Ruby grabbed her hand and shook it fiercely; I simply gave her a nod of recognition. Winter hummed lightly before saying." Weiss think you could give me a tour of your school and perhaps your dorm room," Weiss immediately replied." Yes! I mean I would be honored."

I let a smile form on my face as I watched the interactions between the two. 'See maybe she's not as bad as others.' John said mentally. I hummed lightly in agreement but before I could get better acquainted with the elder Schnee, I heard two things hit the ground behind us. When I turned around to see the culprit; I saw a man about thirty or so with red eyes and black hair. He was about my height maybe a little bigger; he wore a gray duster with red and black highlights. I noticed a red cape flowing behind him, it was slightly torn up at the bottom. But what really caught my attention was a great sword he was currently equipped with. It had a red handle, looked to be about two feet or so with markings that looked like fire on it. The blade also had straight lines that went across the blade every three inches or so.

With my examination finished I looked back towards the girls and Winter. Weiss had a confused look on her face while Ruby was bouncing with even more energy than usual. While Winter didn't hide her look of disgust, this time it was on full display for the world to see. "You do know you just destroyed Atlas technology right?" Winter asked the stranger, revulsion evident in her voice. The stranger opened up a flask and took a large gulp of whatever was inside. " Oh these are yours I'm so sorry I mistook these for, sentient garbage." He replied sarcastically, I could hear Winter's blood boil from here. Winter regained her composer and said. " I don't have time for your immature games Qrow." My jaw unhinged slightly at the new information 'seriously is it invasion of the idols, this is just ridiculous.' Jack murmured in my head and I couldn't agree with him more 'Don't forget these two apparently hate each other.' John added I sighed lightly and tried to pinch the bridge of my nose to stop a headache from forming but only pinched my helmet. Weiss interrupted." Wait you know two each other?" Qrow ignored Weiss in favor of talking to Winter. " Gee you specialists think you're so special don't you." There was bitterness in his voice when he spoke to Winter 'but what was the cause I wonder.' I thought to myself. Winter gained a cocky smirk before saying." Well it is in the name."

My eye twitched in aggravation from the arrogant tone in Winter's voice but I forced down my discomfort so I could make a good first impression. Even if I hollowed from it. I shook my head out of that disturbing thought and focused on Qrow who continued." Well you know what you really are. A bunch of sellouts just like your boss." I could tell that's not such a good thing if Winter eyes narrowing was any indication. 'This is not going to end well' I lamented in thought. "I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I heard enough." Winter said in a tone I recognized when a noble didn't get his or her way, and what followed was either an apology or an execution. " Oh I heard things to like how old Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow said with a underlying venomous tone to his words. This was beginning to escalate quickly and because of this I hurriedly grabbed Havel's greatshield from my bottomless box and stabbed the slab of stone in the ground. "Ozpin?" Weiss questioned before Winter shooed her away." Weiss it's time for you to go." " Listen to big sister weiss she'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us huh." I quickly led Ruby and Weiss behind the greatshield of course it was a tad bit difficult with Ruby drooling over the 'new' shield. 'My word does she have an addiction to weapons or is it just me!' I mentally added in exasperation. Winter was visibly angry and she let Qrow know." If you won't hold your tongue. I'll gladly remove it for you." she finished with her sword drawn threateningly, while I was stopping myself from laughing at that horribly cliched line. Qrow apparently did not hold his tongue." Alright then; come take it."

At this I just laughed, an even worse cliche line than before was said. Qrow and Winter looked at me incredulously before forgetting I existed. Winter dashed at Qrow(who had yet to draw his weapon) and thrusted her weapon at his head. Qrow dodged it like it was nothing as he did for the next strikes; even making funny faces before he did a mock bow while dodging another slash. Winter did a overhead slice which pinged off of his sword that was still sheathed. Qrow grabbed the handle of his blade and pulled it free from its sheath. I lost focus when I heard Ruby shake herself from weapon coma (as I call it) and looked at weiss form behind the shield, Ruby then asked." What's going on?" I had no idea but I was enjoying the show. "Some random guy just attacked Winter." Weiss stated. Ruby looked to me for confirmation and I simply shrugged in compliance before saying." Qrow was antagonizing her but she struck first physically." It took Ruby a second to process what I said; when it sunk in she peeked around the shield too see the two locked into a stalemate with neither backing down. Ruby then gained a huge smile before shouting." Go uncle Qrow!" and that statement told me all I needed to know.

Weiss looked baffled for a second before shrugging and cheering on Winter. I decided to watch the fight but to A. make sure no rubble would hit Weiss and Ruby and B. to see their idols fighting style. 'Sure and manus is a egomaniac who loves humans.' Jack deadpanned mentally. I sighed but I knew he was right, I just wanted to see them fight; everything else is a bonus. I watched with rapt attention as their weapons clinged and clanged as they block each other's hits, neither of them giving an inch. What surprised me is that Winter's sword is also a dual blade; a rare and versatile weapon, quite hard to master and isn't often seen in the hands of nobility during combat. I could tell the battle was reaching its climax as they seperated; Winter had a large glyph behind her most likely for a momentum or speed boost. While Qrow was smirking as he pushed a button and his blade began to curve into a sickle or scythe. I noted that the gears that made it possible were literally out in the open and unprotected; I was currently watching them spin for Nito's sake. That is until the gears stopped completely and Qrow sheathed his sword on his back and silently taunted Winter with open arms and a take your best shot look. 'He's playing her.' John said mentally voicing my thoughts.

I looked to Winter only for her to be glaring ultra greatswords at him; she shifted her stance slightly and did a warcry(with a hint of killing intent) and was propelled like a great arrow shot by Gough himself. I saw it in slow motion she shifted her arms so one of her blades could pierce his throat with no intent on stopping. I quickly equipped my normal shield and positioned myself in front of Qrow much to his shock and prepared to block. When the sword hit the shield I was a little surprised to find myself being pushed back by a fair bit; but my momentary shock was nothing compared to the absolute shock that was on Winter's face when her sword didn't pierce my shield.

"Schnee!" A booming voice that I didn't recognize; when I looked to see who it was I saw a middle aged man with a couple gray hairs highlighting his hair. His posture screamed that of military background perhaps legionnaire from the air of authority he was exuding. Other than that he was dressed in a formal blazer which was a similar color scheme as Winter's. I also noticed something peculiar; he was favoring his right side slightly as if it wasn't there and I could hear the slight turning of gears were a heartbeat should be. 'Strange, perhaps he lost a limb or two in a battle and they were replaced with artificial ones' I filed that thought away for further questioning. His eyes seemed to bore through Winter and Qrow; the result was Winter standing at attention while Qrow simply rolled his eyes at the man. I however simply stood as I was not showing any disrespect but most likely not showing a large amount of respect. As far as I'm concerned we are all equal.

I went around the three to retrieve my greatshield currently three inches in the ground. I took a deep breath before pulling the slab of stone free from the ground. 'Now what should I do with you?' I questioned mentally as I looked over my great shield for nicks and dents; after a couple glances and checking the chains for cracks I stuffed the over sized stone into my bottomless box. Only Qrow noticed me if his wide eyes were any indication. "Now now there's a sanction fight going on in the arena right now and I can assure you there are better seats. And popcorn." Ozpin said as he walked towards us with miss Glynda in tow. If miss glynda was here than I should go; I prefer not to be dragged again thank you very much.

Before I could sneak away I felt Glynda's and Ozpin's gaze on me. "Oh and mr. Alabaster if you please follow us to my office so we could talk about your situation and what happened here." Ozpin said with a grin. I sighed lightly before turning around to follow the two 'it was a valiant effort' Jack said trying to comfort me after my failed escape attempt. 'Just how?! I didn't even make a sound' I mentally lamented. I followed after the hunters with qrow and Winter trailing behind me. I saw in my periphery vision that Winter was glaring at me quite heavily. I ignored her in favor of preparing myself for a interrogation, what i'll say and how to answer any questions they might have about me.

I soon found myself cramped in the lift shortly after my thoughts. A piercing silence hung over the lift only interrupted by the occasional dings of the machine. I decided to make small talk with Qrow. " Afternoon, I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting Ruby's teacher/idol. Nice to meet you Spencer A Alabaster." I said offering a outstretched hand. Qrow seem to look me over for a split second before smiling and returning the gesture." Nice to meet the only person who could not only like Yang's puns but return them. Qrow Branwen the name pleasure to meet you." He introduced with a smile; under my helmet I smiled widely, 'Welp that's one good impression down one more to go.' I thought happily. For the next few minutes we talked about scythes and guessing how much ruby would pay for to use either of our weapons. But soon the lift stopped at Ozpin's office and we all stepped in, very happy for the extra leg room. Ozpin took a seat at his desk already holding another mug of some sort of concoction; I saw a metal chair and promptly sat down, quietly wondering if this was the same chair I used the first time. The hunters all stood up sans Ozpin in a semi circle; I knotted my hands together, patiently waiting for the first question to drop.

I did not have to wait long at all. " Now the first question, if you don't mind could you tell us more about yourself?" Ozpin asked politely; I answered truthfully." alright. My name is Spencer A Alabaster; my home is the kingdom of Catrina. I am an undead warrior and as such I won't stay dead for very long at all. I linked the fire after slaying Gwyn the lord of sunlight and I had arrived here in this land after falling asleep for a very long time and the rest is history." The looks of shock was plastered over the faces of those who did not know my story, which was mostly everyone here. Winter seened to glare at me further and said." What is this fire or Catarina for that instance, no place like that exists in remnant." her words carried doubt that much was obvious; I rolled my eyes slightly but before I could answer her question Ozpin stopped me. " Could you please take off your helmet before answering miss Schnee's question?" I faltered for only a second before removing my beloved helmet before placing it on the ground. I looked towards Ozpin who made a go on motion with his hands. I took a deep breath before saying." _The first flame is the creator of life itself, souls, animals, and everything you see has the influence of the flame in one way or another. It's only capable enemies are the Dark and the Abyss ."_

I didn't even had time to breath before Ironwood asked." What is the Dark and the abyss? Are they not one in the same?" I looked at him incredulously before remembering he had no clue what either power was. I schooled my features to replace the shock with calm and said." _Well yes and no. The Dark is not evil, it is in fact where humanity was birthed from_ -" I was interrupted by Winter." Humanity came from dust not darkness." She said with absolute conviction in her voice. I gave her a deadpan look before muttering." What are they teaching these children in this age." I took in a breath to finish my explanation." Winter you are very wrong. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, _humanity was birthed from the dark soul of the primeval human who found said soul after the fire was weakening. After ripping his soul in pieces humanity was born from the pieces. Which leads to the creation of the Abyss._ " Almost everyone leaned in to hear more sans Winter who was currently crossing her arms together like a spoiled child who had not gotten their way. I continued my explanation. " _The Abyss is pure evil, created from the negative emotions of the primeval man now known as Manus Father of the Abyss. The Abyss's only goal is to absorb and destroy all in it's path and from it many horrific monsters who would love nothing more than to smother humanity along with the Flame. One such monster are the Darkwraiths. Creatures who rip out the souls and the humanity from careless humans in their path."_

After dropping this information everyone's faces took that of fearful awe. Ozpin asked the unanswered question." through what method did they do these horrible things?" I nodded in understanding before grabbing my bottomless box and pulled out a blood red glove with a swirling darkness in the center. All eyes were on the object as I cleared my throat to explain." through this, the forbidden art of lifedrain. The darkwraiths would have these gloves on them ready to pull humanity and souls from their victims at any given moment." I quickly tossed the a cursed object into the bottomless box and sighed in relief as the evil weapon is safely in the box.

Ozpin shook out of stupor with a nod before his expression turned serious as his eyes narrowed." Now this may be an invasive question but it must be asked. Why didn't you want team Rwby to unlock your aura and what did you mean by 'more like would rather they do not go through the horrors I've been through'?" I was not prepared for this question but I knew not to lie to him, he would most likely see right through it. " I have died many times Ozpin; I have killed demons that would make the grimm seem like ants under a god's foot. Yet I've killed the demons that afflicted my world, brought down the Gods of my world with my own two hands but only after dieing many times to these foes. So if you had the choice, would you let anyone go through that Izalith if only for a moment?"

Ozpin seemed to contemplate this fact before shaking his head no. I smiled slightly, glad to know he understood. Winter however looked ready to pop with anger while I was cautious of her, not knowing what I said to upset her so much. Miss Glynda asked something that made my blood run cold and make my body stiffen like a board. " While I was in your mindscape I saw three people lying in their own blood, dead and there was this child who wielded a katana, who had no qualms of killing me for intruding. My question is who were those people lying dead, what happened and was that child you?" I had to steady my breathing immensely before I could begin to answer her. I had to grip the chair to get a hold of myself and to calm my breathing before looking Miss Glynda dead in the eyes before asking." **Do you really wish to know what happened and who those people were**?" I asked ominously; miss Glynda physically took a step back before catching herself and nodding. I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the migraine from forming so I could answer her question." Yes that child you saw was me or at least a version of myself from when I was younger when _it_ happened. Those people you saw dead were my family after a psychotic way of white member killed them all in front of me." I barely got the words out before I needed to steady my breathing again and force myself to become calm. They looked at me with interest secretly asking for more details and so I told them everything. From my family was descended from Manus to the brutal slaughter of my family all because of our heritage and the rape of my sister and mother in front of me. To a seven year old creating a sword made out of his family's blood and the pulsing darkness of his soul.

By the time I finished I was shaking. My breathing hitched up and down as if on the world's biggest, rickyist lift. I quickly regained control of my body schooling my face into a monotonous mask; no emotion visible at all. I noticed Ozpin had a look of pure sympathy as did miss Glynda while Qrow was chugging a silver flask like no tomorrow and if the smell was anything to go bye a alcoholic drink was what he was drinking with reckless abandonment. "Do you honestly believe these obvious lies?" Winter's voice cut through the silence like bloodlust through flesh. My eyes narrowed in anger as my hands crushed the metal chair under me. "What is it you're implying Winter." I asked coldly waiting for her answer. I didn't wait long." Your story, all of it is ridiculous and outright impossible. A fire that created souls, humanity coming from darkness like the grimm. It's all impossible. You said Catarina a made up country plagued by monsters far worse than the grimm? The grimm are humanity's number 1 enemy and will always be." I seethed in anger as she called my past fake, the trails I've been through, all the friends i've lost to hollowing or went mad because of it for naught.

But she wasn't done. " And your story, 'oh look at me I had a hard life and you should listen to my bullshit.' In fact I bet you had a more direct role in your family's death then you let on. Maybe there was no psychopath, maybe it was you who did those things." 'What did she just say?!' Jack and John screamed in unison with me mentally. " **What did you say?"** I 'asked' fury evident in my voice as I gripped the chair tighter easily puncturing the metal of the chair. Winter replied with a cocky smirk." You killed your family and raped your mother and sister. Your family was weak with aura and died to you who had one-" She was interrupted by Ironwood. " Schnee that is enough! If you don't desist i'll have you courtmairtled." It sounded like a warning but I didn't hear it. I was having very bad thoughts. Very murdery ones.

New pov third person

As the hunters tried to reprimand Winter there was a faint sound _**ba-bump,ba-bump**_ like a drum faintly beating to a unknown rhythm. Only Qrow and Ozpin heard the sound but as seconds passed the drumming got louder _**ba-bump, ba-bump.**_ It soon got to the point where everyone heard it, only one thought was going through their minds. 'What is that sound' another oddity the natural sunlight was beginning to be filtered out by a increasing dark. The drumming got louder as the room became darker _**ba-bump, ba-bump;**_ "What the hell is going on?!" Qrow cursed loudly as the drumming grew louder and the dark suffocated the natural sunlight. Instead of getting colder it got steadily hotter as the dust powered light bulbs began to flicker and dim as the darkness suffocated the mechanical lighting. It soon got so hot that their clothes clung to them, sweat on their brows _**ba-bump, ba-bump**_ the drumming continued. But that is not the last thing. The drumming stopped on a dime at it's loudest, the dark receded slightly to see the ancient warrior unaffected by the strange elements that plagued them. But before they could relax and ask questions: the hunters felt a massive killing intent flood the room, the utter malice in it couldn't rival anything they felt before, only comparable to a ancient grimm. But even then this malintent, this willingness to kill was far stronger and far more personal.

The undead gained two different aura's, both felt primal and ancient, both were powerful and threatened to squash them under their influence. The aura on his right was a blazing flame that threatened to burn them to ash, the flame threatened to feed off their very souls for to make itself more brilliant, while the other side was the exact opposite. A never ending darkness spewed forth from his left; cold, unfeeling darkness that would like nothing more than to absorb them or to erase their very existence from the annals of time itself, sending them into oblivion with ease.

But the one who felt this pressure the most was Winter schnee herself. She couldn't even stand because of the immense pressure the undead was exerting. The undead began to walk towards the defenseless Schnee; his greaves clicking on the floor as he walked. " _ **You pompous nobleman, you who have gotten everything you asked for on a gilded platter think to tell me my trials did not matter? What my friends and every other undead went through did not matter?"**_ His voice sounded like three different people talking in unison with each other. He took another three steps, his eyes like molten magma fresh from a volcano, flashed with pure anger. " _ **You who blamed me for the murder of my family in cold blood! You who undermined the absolute hell i've seen and went through. What my friends who died went through! You call that meaningless!?"**_ The undead was now in front of Winter who was at his mercy. The ancient warrior picked up Winter by the collar and like a doll yanked her to eye level without trying. His eyes only had one emotion and it wasn't forgiveness it was blinding rage. " _ **Well answer me!"**_ He demanded with unknown authority in his voice.

To say Winter was petrified right now would be an understatement. She was so scared she couldn't say an apology or beg for forgiveness from this monster in human skin. His eyes of molten fire pierced through her very soul. She prayed, not to any specific god but to anyone to stop this beast from skinning her alive.

Then he dropped her on the ground, the polar opposite auras gone, just vanished in a puff of smoke. The undead took a couple calming breaths to curb his very violent thoughts. Spencer was still very angry but was now rational enough to use it productively. "Ozpin? May I go into the forest to clear my head for a little while, I think it would do me some good." Even though it was a question it was more a statement than anything else. Ozpin recognizing this to be a good idea allowed it with a nod. Spencer nodded before grabbing his helmet and putting it back on then began walking back towards the elevator but stopped right before entering it. " Oh and I expect your answer on the battlefield after I'm done. Good day to you all and sorry about the chair." He said before entering the elevator and disappearing from sight. All the hunters looked towards the chair to see it have two new molds in the shape of the undead's gauntlets on each side.


	3. Chapter Six

**{First off thank you for reading my story and your comments. I read them all and the more the better. Any way here's chapter six fresh off the press and just for my faithful viewers.}**

 _ **Chapter six Shadows rise.**_

Spencer's first person pov

I pressed the bottom button on this 'lift' with barely concealed rage. As the door closed I heard John and Jack take deep breaths. Most likely to calm themselves down as well. 'Well that could've gone better.' John sighed tiredly; I could imagine the darkwraith with his hand pinching his nose to relieve the built up stress. I was currently doing something similar with my helmet.

I contemplated my next move; specifically my fight with Winter. 'At least my theory was more or less spot on.' John muttered. I was confused for a second but then realized what he meant, remembering what he said about my soul. " Glad to help, at least one good thing came out of that fiasco." It didn't take a scholar to know what I meant.

The 'lift' opened with a ding, I stepped out and walked straight towards the roof of this building. After some searching I found the launch pads from yesterday; I stepped on the plate and I was sent flying for the second time this week. I hurriedly reached into my box to grab my pyromancy glove. When I slipped the molten glove on I was already descending at a rapid rate, the trees were coming up quickly as John and Jack were in the middle of a panic attack.' Use the whip! Use the whip! Hurry!' Jack all but screamed into my mind.

I casted fire whip on the tree line but to prevent losing another arm I angled myself downwards towards the shrubs for a more….pleasant landing. I landed with a combat roll right into the bushes. "I really hope no one saw that" I murmured, slightly embarrassed for rolling into a bush. I quickly shook off my embarrassment and some residue dirt from my armor. I then took a deep breath before releasing my pent up anger and shouted to the heavens." Get your mangy butts out here you idiotic demons and fight a knight of Catarina!" It was silent for all of two seconds before a swarm of wolfmen and some huge scorpion like creatures came charging right at me. I felt myself gain a large smile at all of my new 'anger management toys' came so quickly. My left hand grabbed my scythe while my right grabbed the handle of bloodlust which hummed in excitement for fresh blood; to the point where it gained a crimson sheath of energy around the blade itself.

I smiled at my personal weapon before saying." Well aren't you excited? Has it been that long since you had any blood to enjoy?" My answer was a slight vibration of the handle, which I interpreted as a yes. I chuckled at my personal weapon's antics for a moment before I got into my normal stance and charged the wave of dark demons.

My scythe cleaved several of the wolf men in two with a single swing; I dodged the claws of its brethren by an inch before rolling out backwards. I jumped back into the fray swinging my scythe with reckless abandonment, scoring hits on the huge wave while staining my armor black from their blood. I thrusted bloodlust into the chest of a wolf men before decapitating another from behind. I saw several try and go for my blind spot; I swung my scythe to meet them but was surprised to see the wolf men leapt away from my blades reach. I smiled widely at the challenge they posed and decided to use my scythe's technique. I held my weapon at a 90 degree angle and activated a forbidden technique with only a whisper. " **Lifehunt."**

My scythe began to change slightly. The cool metal grip began to turn into cracked wood, almost as if it was aged a thousand years in a span of seconds. The weapon extended three inches in both width and length. The blade itself gained a slight rust at the edge of the weapon. The weapon looked more like it would belong to death himself than a fateless undead like myself. I swung my scythe towards the wolf men, the wolves tried to hop away but were quickly cut down by a dark grey energy pulling away from the scythe. The energy shot forwards dangerously fast, cutting down all who stood in its way including the trees and some boulders. My scythe shifted back to it's original form, it's purpose fulfilled for now.

A giant bipedal wolf man appeared from behind the trees and lunged at me with clear intent. I used my katana to direct its claws away into a tree. Because of its momentum the tree snapped on impact, "Timber!" I shouted with glee. The wolf man looked stunned for a moment before shaking its head and began circling me; most likely looking for a opening. I didn't let it as I charged in for a feint of my scythe to provoke it. The wolf man dodged it only to be met with the steel of Bloodlust. My weapon impaled its bone armor with ease before devouring its blood from the inside out.

The surviving wolf men ran away yipping as I pulled my katana free from the cadaver before staring down my next victim. The giant scorpions swung their yellow stingers at me; fortunately I rolled away just in time, I leapt towards the scorpion before using my scythe to pierce the carapace, I ripped my scythe free before impaling bloodlust into the opening; the katana draining its blood while tearing through the soft skin. The beast roared pitifully before slumping on the ground dead. The other scorpions had the sense to flee after seeing their fellow monster get killed so easily.

I surveyed for more prey, noticing a wolf man trying to flee. I threw a knife at its heel slicing through the achilles tendon causing it to stop cold. I approached the wounded demon slowly preparing a mercy blow to finish it. As I was about to put it out to pasture John stopped me.' Wait a minute I want to try something out, for it to work you'll need to use the darkhand.' That caused me think for a second before coming to the same conclusion as John. "You want to see if it has a soul." I said with awe. I looked towards the bottomless box before sighing in acceptance. "Alright let's get this over with, I only use this thing under 'special' circumstances."

I opened my box before reaching in and pulling the crimson glove free, I stared at the circirling abyss in the palm before putting it on. I activated the abyssal artifact; the swirling dark ignited into ebony flames. The dark fire allowed me to shove my hand into the wolf man's chest easily without piercing the skin. I was quickly shocked to find my hand grasping my target. 'Well, I'll be damned it does have a soul' John commented, in awe that he was right.

I started to rip my target free from the wolf man. The wolf man howled in agony as it tried to escape my dark grip, claws scratched at my chest plate trying to push off me to flee. I ignored these attempts as I gave one last yank ripping the soul free from its vessel. I looked at the soul to be greatly disturbed at what I saw, the soul itself was strangled by thick dark strands of pure humanity. The humanity seemed to be crushing the soul and cutting its influence off.

I gingerly put the soul on my other hand careful to make sure it doesn't shatter right there and then. John was awestruck and almost giddy while Jack was just shocked. 'Try and unravel the humanity from the soul and be careful! Who knows when we'll have another specimen such as this.' John warned me. I took it to heart as I carefully unraveled the pure humanity from its host. Apparently the humanity I unraveled was twin humanity, no wonder these demons are hungry for human blood; if you consume this much you'll become a darkwraith. "That does explain why they share so many similarities to the darkwraiths, but why aren't they humanoid?" I mused to myself.

After some careful unraveling I had a healthy soul in my palm; I decided to return the healthy soul to its owner. When the soul entered the wolf man it changed its body. Its bone plates evaporated into nothingness as its fur shifted from pitch black to a chocolate brown. The now ordinary wolf looked at me with wide blue eyes before yipping happily and tackling me to kiss my face. Helmet was drenched within seconds.

After a few minutes of licking, the wolf went back into the woods while I sat there with a goofy grin on my face and spit, lots of spit. "What just happened?" I asked my inner friends as I wiped my face. ' I, don't know. Though the best the answer I can come up with is after you took away the humanity the soul purified the body and the rest is history.' John theorized mentally. I stood back up after cleaning my armor and scythe of black blood and dog spit and started my trek back towards the school.

Hunter's pov third person

Ozpin stood behind his desk watching the undead turn a grimm into a wolf. Ozpin was shocked to see not only a grimm have a tainted soul but to see the 'young' warrior cure a grimm was interesting to say the least. Of course his fellow huntsmen were shocked at this, especially Winter who's mouth was currently opened wider than a nevermore's beak. Qrow simply watched and took several drinks of his favorite past time before breaking the silence." Well you just pissed him off huh Schnee and would you look at that he fixed a grimm's soul."

Qrow had a shit-eating smile on his face after saying that. Winter was red with rage or perhaps embarrassment Ozpin couldn't tell. "Well it's obviously a trick of some sorts to make us lower our guard. Besides it's not like i'll have to see him anytime soon."

Ozpin smiled lightly before saying." Oh but did you forget miss Schnee, you will duel him this evening isn't that right James." General ironwood looked at Ozpin for a second before saying. "Yes that's correct Ozpin." Winter had a look of betrayal before saying." General, with all due respect I have a mission I need to leave for in only a few hours-" General Ironwood raised his hand to stop her before talking in a professional tone of voice." I took you off the mission so you may fight Spencer A. Alabaster without interruption, besides this'll let you spend more time with your beloved sister." Winter was silent most likely weighing the pros and cons of this situation and it appears the pros won out as Winter saluted General ironwood and went into the elevator.

"She's doomed. Yet you knew that didn't you Oz?" Qrow asked, not a hint of humor left in his voice. Ozpin appeared confused before innocently saying." Why would you think that?" Qrow didn't buy it, he just glared at Ozpin fiercely. Ozpin sighed lightly before suddenly gaining a amused smile that unnerved everyone in the room. " Well since you're so worried about Specialist Schnee then perhaps you should join her in this little argument." Ozpin stated with a wide grin that would give the Joker chills. Qrow spluttered trying to think of some reasonable excuse before it hit him." It's supposed to be a one on one duel Oz." Ozpin seemed to be thinking deeply before replying. " I'm sure he wouldn't mind so long as he get's control of the rules." Qrow had no response to that except to chug alcohol in a vain attempt to give himself alcohol poisoning.

Unfortunately he ran out of liquor before he could pass out and he was sober enough to realize he would be fighting with Winter instead of against. He stumbled towards the elevator in an futile attempt of escape. " Oh and Qrow if you can not get into a fight with winter long enough for the match to end then I'll handle your alcohol budget, personally for a year." Qrow stopped in the middle of his drunken waltz and stared at Ozpin before saying." Make it three years and you got yourself a deal." Ozpin nodded in agreement and Qrow continued towards the elevator; thinking of ways to exploit the loopholes in this agreement.

Ozpin took a drink from his infamous coffee mug that never ran out of coffee. Glynda seemed apprehensive about the whole idea. " Are you sure about this Ozpin? Your sending two fully trained huntsman against a traumatized teenager. What are you thinking?" Ozpin took a deep sip of his coffee before replying. " He's a wild card Glynda. In a game of chess he's the jack of spades. His very existence swept the pieces off the board. From what we just saw it's safe to say he's got more tricks up his sleeves than Qrow has empty beer bottles. From his outburst I was actually worried for your safety."

Ozpin took another drink of his coffee before sayinging." And from that it's safe to say either he'll be a great asset or the biggest threat to humanity we've seen to date." Ozpin let that sink in for a moment before putting his mug down and breaking the silence." Besides we need to prepare for the upcoming battle between two hunters and a supposed godslayer. That reminds me, Glynda think you can get me a book on ancient legends? A warrior like him must've been in the spotlight at one time."

Spencer first person pov

'Why do I suddenly want to strangle Ozpin' I thought while climbing up the large cliff. I could just feel I wasn't gonna like what awaited me once I made it up and that wasn't even counting Weiss's reaction. I seriously need to keep a leash on this temper. It's gotten me killed more times than I care to admit.

I reached the peak of the cliff and managed to pull myself upwards. I took a moment to check the time 'According to the sun's position when I left to right now I've been gone for about an hour.' I mentally added. I quickly felt a buzzing in my pants which caused me to jump in shock before rooting for the item only to find my scroll was the vibrating object. I looked at my scroll to see a message from Ozpin was on it. The message said I had to fight Winter and Qrow and in exchange I get to select the rules for the match. 'Now I know why I want to strangle him, the crazy bastard set me up for a two against one fight' I thought in annoyance before relaxing. No such thing as a fair fight, right?

I quickly typed in my rules(only after taking off my gloves) and sent it to Ozpin. I slipped the scroll back into my pocket for safekeeping. I decided to try and find the girls mainly to tell them of my predicament. 'But let's leave what Winter said out of your explanation. Mainly so you don't accidentally break Weiss's image of her.' John said wisely. I nodded in agreement; who knows what could happen if I let that slip. Now where to go, I could guess that my match wouldn't happen for a while. ' Welp to the room it is.' I decided.

After a bit of wandering I found the room again; this time I was prepared and knew I had to press the unlock button. 'Ha take that technology I don't understand!' I thought triumphantly only to be met by laughter from my inner friends. Before I could question them I saw Yang and Qrow playing some sort of battle simulator. Ruby noticed me and waved me over to sit next to her and watch the simulation. "What are they doing?" I whispered to Ruby; she whispered back. " Their playing a fighting game which uncle Qrow has never lost in."

As she finished telling me this Qrow had won and was currently staring at me. We had a momentary staring contest before Weiss entered with Blake and Winter in tow. A awkward silence hung over the three of us while the girls were trying to figure out what was going on. Qrow broke the silence by coughing lightly; then saying. " Well looks like me and the Ice queen are fighting against you." I nodded in response before making eye contact with Winter. I could almost see the arrogance in her eyes at the news of the match. My blood began to boil but I bottled that feeling up for later uses; I replied with a monotonous tone. " So we are, I can't wait to see this time period's guardians fight with no restrictions."

Apparently Yang was confused and wanted some answers if her body language and vocal inflections were any indications. " Wait so you're gonna be fighting each other in two against one match, and the two that are teamed up are fully fleshed out hunters/huntresses versus someone our age physically?" A nod from Qrow and I confirmed this; I saw Yang's eye twitch and knew she realized the absurdity of the situation. "Why?!" Yang's question was expected but I had not come up with anything that wouldn't do any negative affects to anyone. Luckily for me Qrow came to my rescue. " Evaluation purposes; Ozpin and General Ironbutt wanted to test your friend here and this is what they came up with."

I stared blankly at him clearly unamused at this lie. It's so obvious it would take a miracle forged by the gods themselves for anyone to believe it. Fortunately for us a miracle was just what the cleric ordered; miss Glynda's voice came from somewhere and announced it was time for the fight. I silently thanked them for their timing as I quickly gathered my items and prepared myself for battle. 'This shall be fun' John and Jack thought sadistically. I couldn't help myself from sharing the sentiment.

As we headed towards the arena I pulled some extra items from my box of tricks. Better to be prepared and not need it than need it and not be prepared after all. We arrived at the arena at the same time; I noticed we had quite the audience. The whole arena was filled to the brim with spectators, almost as much as in the arena I fought in earlier today. We headed towards our corners, mine was the south and the north was theirs. I checked towards the monitors to see we had thirty seconds to prepare ourselves until it's time.

I began putting on my tools; the sunlight talisman was put on a loop of my belt ready to be used within a moment. I slide on my pyromancy glove over my left gauntlet, the glove was already spewing fresh magma from it's center. My crystallized staff was placed on my back within a strap I made for it in these situations but I rather not use it, mainly because I like having an unknown ace up my sleeve. But in this type of fight I need to prepare for every contingency possible.

The clock began ticking downward as miss Glynda began explaining the rules I made for the match. "Now the match is a fight to the finish, the match ends when the fighters are incapable of fighting or give up. Please be aware this means the match will not end when the contestants run out of aura, said fighter who runs out of aura is free to give up and return to the stands."

New pov third person.

The crowd was silent at what they just heard over the intercom, none more than team RWBY and two of the fighters down in the arena. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Yang questioned furiously, worried about her uncle and friend. None of her teammates had an answer but they did not expect who did to sit right next to them. " It means miss Xiao Long that either side if not willing to give up will most likely perish." When the girls looked over to see who answered Yang they saw Ozpin drinking from his infamous coffee cup; staring at the arena. Ruby looked worried and asked the headmaster. " This is a little harsh for a test don't you think Headmaster?"

Ozpin looked at Ruby inquisitively before saying. " I haven't the vaguest idea what you're talking about miss Rose. From what I've observed earlier today it seemed was responsible for this whole predicament." Before Weiss, Ruby, Yang or Blake could get anymore answers from their headmaster the clock was at three seconds and counting. Winter had set up a acceleration glyph to most likely finish the match before it escalated further. The undead wasn't intimidated in the slightest, he was in fact the optime of calm. The undead kept an eye on the timer as it ticked down to zero. 'Three seconds before impact' John mentally warned the undead.

Spencer nodded and began counting down ('Three'), Winter had launched herself towards the undead in a preemptive strike. ('Two') Winter had outstretched her arms, aiming for the neck as it was a fatal spot and was a weak segment in his armor. ('One') Winter's rapier was within a hair's breath of piercing his armor and most likely his jugular vein.

'NOW!' A break in the sound barrier was heard as Spencer moved his shield and parried Winter's blade at a speed considered mach 6 by those watching. But he was not done, using Winter's momentum against her he shoved Bloodlust deep into her aura, it did a staggering amount of damage; a little over a third of her aura gone within the span of seconds. He clicked his teeth in disappointment before sweeping her legs and using gravity and his weight as allies to push the blade further in.

Bloodlust did it's job as it took another third of her aura away. The undead lifted his sword free and proceed to put it back in it's sheath with practiced movement. The undead observed his opponent before grabbing his scythe and tried to finish off Winter. Winter barley escaped with the help of a another glyph sending her back towards her teammate who just looked a little to smug. She looked at the undead and felt her blood run cold; he had impaled the concrete of the arena which normally wouldn't be a big deal if he wasn't currently eyeing her like a hunter eyes his prey. He was just to calm; almost as if this was routine for him.

The undead lifted his scythe from the ground before holding it at a perfect 90 degree angle and muttering something that made her very skin crawl. His scythe had aged to one that belonged to death himself. He dashed towards the duo hoping to catch them off balance. The duo dodged out of the way of the great scythe only to feel their survival instincts kick in and had them narrowly dodge a wave of energy as it sliced through the wall of the arena. They were stunned but didn't get a chance of respite as he kept up his merciless onslaught. They bobbed and weaved each strike. The tricky bit was the energy as it homed in a little more with each slash until Winter made a misstep and got her shoulder cut by the malignant energy.

Blood flowed from the dimmunitve cut as Winter was frozen in terror. Her aura didn't protect her from his attack, it bypassed her aura like it wasn't even there. She looked at the undead and he wasn't even fazed by her blood if anything he was interested like a scientist that made an accidental discovery that solved cancer. He looked over his weapon before dismissing it's extra kick.

Spencer was quite shocked and relieved he didn't take off an arm or something important; (it would've been a pain to fix it) with a quick check of her aura and how it was exactly the same before the attack Spencer guessed since the art of lifehunt was used to harvest the souls of gods it could bypass the shields created by human souls.

While in the stands the crowd watched in both awe and fear as the battle's intensity continued to skyrocket. Weiss was honestly quite pale at seeing the sight of her sister's blood as were her teammates while Ozpin was currently gripping his coffee cup tightly but more in anger of himself. He didn't anticipate he had a technique that could bypass aura so easily. 'If this had been a real life or death battle..' Ozpin thought leaving him before he nearly vomited at the possible loss of a good friend. Weiss broke the tense silence with a question. " What happened earlier today to cause this to happen?"

Ozpin sighed lightly before drinking from his coffee cup. He then explained what exactly lead to these events and then some. Team RWBY's reaction was that of anger and murderous intent. The murderous intent came from Yang, Blake and surprisingly Ruby. Weiss was conflicted at best and angry at worst.

" Shall we continue or do you wish to yield?" Spencer's voice cut through the silence that hung over the battlefield. Qrow shook his head and Winter after a moment followed; Qrow pressed a button on his greatsword. Spencer heard the gears before he saw them and with pinpoint accuracy threw a toxic throwing knife in the open spot, effectively stopping its transformation halfway reducing his weapon into a useless hunk of metal.

Qrow was stupefied for a moment and tried to take out the knife but thought better after seeing just touching it brought his aura down by ten percent. He stared at the undead before going to Winter; Qrow took a swig from his recently filled flask and told Winter. " As much as I hate to admit it, kid's got us beat. I can't exactly bludgeon him with this now can I. So unless you got some sort of trump card we just lost." Winter gave him a glare that could kill kittens but when she shifted her glare to the undead who looked to be preparing another attack she relented.

Winter really didn't want to work with Qrow but given the alternative of facing the undead warrior alone; she whispered. " If you can keep him occupied for five or so minutes then I should be able to summon something to beat this imposter." Qrow stared blankly at Winter not even acknowledging that last bit and sighed quietly. " Do you really need five minutes or do you want to see me get my ass handed to me." Winter made a so-so gesture with her hand before leaping back and preparing.

Spencer kept an eye on his opponents as they strategize against him. From their placement he could guess that she's pulling out all the stops. Qrow charging him to stall for time was so obvious it was painful but if they want to play that way then…' _ **LET'S PLAY.'**_ He charged towards Winter to see how their plan will play out. As Spencer expected Qrow stopped his advances and began swinging his weapon like an enraged ogre during mating season. The blows were blocked with his shield or redirected with his scythe; Spencer laid into him with several slashes across the chest and shoulders. Although Qrow was able to block and dodge a good majority of them three or so made contact dropping his aura into the yellow. "Ice Queen you done yet!" Qrow yelled at his teammate who scowled at him and retorted. " If I was would we still be fighting?"

Spencer twitched at the sheer arrogance in her tone before having enough and pulled out his talisman. He created a slightly weaker sunlight spear and tossed it into the sky. Both of his adversary's looked at him like he was insane, Spencer ignored them as he held onto his talisman and began to chant. " _**By the sun of Gwynn and his holy light I sentence you to oblivion. Rejoice as your life will be sacrificed for the age of Flame."**_ With a snap of his fingers which resembled a crack of thunder. The sunlight spear shattered into dozens of smaller spears of electricity. He pointed the swarm at its target and the swarm obeyed as it began to pelt the hunter.

Qrow immediately tried to run away from the swarm but they were converging on him at every angle. He rolled out of the way as they impacted the ground with the crack of stone. Qrow took a breath and forgot about his enemy for two seconds. He only needed one as the undead bull rushed him. He put his scythe on the ground and brought it up with enough force to send Qrow flying. After reaching the apex of his flight he fell hard resulting with his aura shattering like glass and a crater where he landed; knocking Qrow unconscious and unable to continue.

Spencer focused on Winter since Qrow could no longer fight but was sent flying by a large trunk. He used his scythe to dig into the ground and steady himself before he looked up at what could only be described as a blue and white elephant. Said elephant had the same bone armor as the creatures he fought earlier. The elephant was quite strong, probably around a taurus demon in pure power. 'Which means it's probably just as slow.' Jack commented within the undead's noggin. Spencer stared at the elephant trying to discern a weakness of sorts when he saw Winter on top with a cocky smirk that pushed him over the edge of his already waning patience.

The elephant attacked using its trunk but Spencer saw that a mile away and dodged it before leaping up to it's face and piercing its eyes with bloodlust. The beast roared in pain as it tried to shake off the undead, Spencer ran to its neck as it tried to bat him away with its trunk. Leaping off at the neck he hooked his scythe at the crevice of its armor; he rocked his weight until he could spin around the neck and began drilling into the thick bone armor.

The beast quickly realizing the undead's intent and began panicking as it rammed into the walls to get rid of the self made buzz saw; the undead continued the drill undisturbed by its actions. Soon enough the bone armor began to crack under the continuous strain; the elephant lept on its back to smush the creature before it's too late. Winter lept off before she got smushed but she saw something that should be impossible. The undead was still drilling even as his aura began dropping into the red, he didn't let up.

As Spencer's aura was about to snap the bone armor gave out and his scythe sunk into the Goliath neck and effectively decapitating it. He was sent flying into the air propelled by his own momentum until he face planted on the ground shattering his aura. Winter and the audience were flabbergasted at his achievement, of course they thought the fight was over because he lost his aura but they were sorely mistaken.

Spencer dusted himself off and looked to his remaining opponent and said. " Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" Winter seemed confused before she realized what he meant and smirked. " Your aura's gone, I won. I bet you can't even lift up your scythe." She mocked; Spencer stared at her with a flat expression before saying in an even flatter tone. " You didn't win, or did you forget the rules." Winter was speechless as she tried to remember the rules and went pale in terror as she deciphered the rules for what they were. "As for your second statement." Spencer started before twirling his scythe like a baton before tossing it in the air and catching it behind his back before impaling it into the ground with the same strength as before; stunning the audience into silence and instilling the fear of god into Winter.

The undead sheathed his scythe to the confusion of his enemy. He popped his box open and pulled out a rapier of his own. The 'new' weapon had a golden handle that seemed to glow in the sunlight; the blade was about two inches in diameter and eleven in length. The undead's stance was both relaxed and tight, his feet spread only slightly apart and knees bent to match. The undead locked eyes with Winter and they both knew this will be the end.

Winter attacked first, leaping into the fray. Spencer nimbly dodged the blade and counter attacked with a thrust of his own. Winter blocked it with her sword and activated a time dilation glyph to slow down his movements and circled around him scoring hits on his armor. The undead grunted in pain and used the force miracle to give him some space.

Winter dodged the shockwave and continued her onslaught but to her surprise he broke out of her glyph and was able to parry her blade. Capitalizing on this moment Spencer lunged and thrusted his sword faster than the human eye can track; scoring several hits in both nonvital and vital areas. Her aura was now in critical condition and one good attack will finish it but fueled by adrenaline she used her last dregs of useable aura to use an acceleration glyph and sprung herself forward. Spencer pulled out Havel's greatshield within the time it took for her to use the glyph and braced for impact.

Blade met stone and a loud **CRACK** reverberated through the arena. Winter stared wide eyed as her rapier snapped in two like a twig. Seeing an opportunity present itself he shield bashed the shocked schnee with his greatshield and shattered her remaining aura and a rib or two if the wet snap of bones were any indication. Spencer stalked towards his prey, rapier outstretched menacingly.

Winter was able to get on her knees as she tried to catch her breath in between coughing. Spencer was in front of the Schnee." Will you yield or is your pride more precious than your life?" He asked with utter monotone, his amber eyes piercing her glacier blue ones. She seemed to be thinking deeply until she saw Weiss's worried face in the crowd; she looked up to meet his expectant gaze and saw he had offered his hand. She was utterly baffled by his personality but decided against it until further notice. She took his hand and nodded and whispered something no-one heard, except the undead. " What did you say Miss Winter?" Spencer asked with a bit of amusement in his voice. She smiled lightly before saying loud enough for people to hear her. " You win and I'm sorry for what I said earlier today."

Spencer pov first person

I smiled widely under my helmet at her apology. "There now was that so hard." I teased lightly; my answer was another glare from Winter before she winced in pain. I sighed lightly before summoning a healing pyromancy; the small ball of fire floated peacefully by the two of us healing any wounds we acquired during the match. Winter smiled lightly in thanks before she stood back up, she stumbled for a second before I steadied her. We heard a groan coming from a crater only to see Qrow stand out of the crater rubbing his spine before drinking his alcohol.

Qrow looked at me then Winter before returning to me before smirking, most likely putting two and two together. " So he beat the Goliath and you two are square; damn how long was I out." 'So that was what that creature was called. Also that was the most ridiculous stunt you've ever done and managed to walk away from. We could've been squashed you imbecile!' John yelled mentally. I shrugged mentally, knowing that was kinda stupid and yet it worked. 'Alright I'll try not to do that again without probable cause. Besides we have bigger problems.' I warned John while looking at the stands at my toughest challenge yet. 'The Izalith are you talking….. Your screwed.' John said flatly when he saw the girls look in between hugging me and ripping me in half.

Qrow followed my line of sight before giving me a look of pity that spoke volumes. " Before you face them think you can get your knife out of my weapon's gears." I stared at him incredulously like he was a huge idiot before yanking the toxic knife and slipping it back in my box without missing a beat. With that settled I took a breath before walking towards them. I was half tempted to hide behind Havel's greatshield and wait out the coming storm but I realized they could walk right around it. I walked in the storm headfirst, expecting the worse and preparing for even worse.

'Well this was unexpected.' I thought in confusion as they hugged me. I was still waiting for something to pummel, step, hack, slash and or burn me: in that order. Luckily they just wanted to talk in private. Weiss told me to sit and not wanting to get into anymore hot water obeyed without question; if their was one thing I learned from my sister is that when a woman is angry you listen; let alone four. I couldn't read their expressions beyond pissed and happy so I was literally walking through the fire's of Izalith again but this time without a ring that helps negate the damage. "Why?" I almost missed the question asked by Weiss during my worrying. I simply said. " On which part? You're gonna need to be a bit more specific Weiss." Weiss looked stupefied for a second before snapping back. " All of it, not telling us the real reason for the fight, the fight itself and the aftermath?!"

'Well might as well start from the beginning and move forward from that.' I mused for a second before I spoke my peace. " Well for the first one I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Winter until I had thought of a way to explain it without hurt feelings." Weiss's and the rest expressions softened a tad at my explanation. I thought there was a ghost of a smile on their lips before they tried to be serious. I continued on. " For the fight itself, did any of you payed attention to how Winter was acting for most of the match?" At the shake of their heads I explained "for lack of a better word Winter was cocky, so sure of herself that she didn't think I could do so much as scratch her. Well you saw for yourselves I could indeed scratch her.

The difference between me and her is that I go into battle believing the enemy is stronger than me, at best I'm at an equal level as my opponent. Which allows me to fight without holding anything back because for all I know i'll die to this opponent (again). Winter believed herself my better in every shape and form; so much so she didn't think I had more tricks up my sleeve then I did. As for the aftermath I've met plenty of undead whose pride led to their deaths and eventual hollowing. I just pushed her to the brink and see if her pride would lead to her death or if she was wise enough to know when she's been beat and to accept mercy when given."

With that said I waited for verbal annihilation, yet nothing happened. I stopped my mental defense and saw that either they understood my point or thought the floor was very intriguing. I couldn't believe it I just won an argument. Against four women no less. 'Welp crossing that off the proverbial bucket list.' With that taken care of I stood back up and walked over to the girls and swept them into a big bear hug. " Where you guys worried or something?" The girls were shocked that I figured them out so easily that or them tensing up was a coincidence. They nodded slowly, I chuckled lightly before saying. " Don't worry so much, leave that to me besides what good is a older bro- friend if they can't protect who they care for." 'That was to close I'll save that little tidbit till a later date.' I thought nervously. 'You're right, that can wait.' John agreed mentally.

Blake pov third person.

'Wait a minute did he almost say older brother?!' The resident ninja thought, her cat ears perking behind her bow in both excitement and worry. Excitement for the possibility of having an older brother to look after her. Worry because of what will happen if Adam finds him and what will the aftermath will be. 'Stop thinking about Adam and focus on the now, remember what Ruby and the others told you.' She mentally berated herself, she felt something rubbing her hair and accidentally brush her sensitive ears. She let out a small mew of content." Oh my Gwynn that was adorable!" Spencer squealed happily. Blake blushed heavily at the comment; banishing the fearful thoughts at the same time.

Once Blake's face cooled down to a normal temperature she smiled lightly and thanked the undead for the comment. Said undead smiled in recognition before saying. " How about we go and get some food because I am famished." Blake checked the clock and noticed it was close to dinner. " Well it is close to dinner time." Spencer looked shocked about the time and muttered something so low she could barely hear it." Time sure flows faster now than it did back in Lodran." After that he looked like he had an idea. " Well maybe when we eat we could watch the sunset and point out constellations."

Blake and company all nodded in agreement at the peaceful sounding evening. "You know if I didn't know better I said you'd just asked us on a date." Yang said teasingly, Blake resisted the urge to facepalm. Spencer tilted his head in confusion before asking. "What's a date?" At this Yang's jaw dropped at the fact her teasing flew over his head by a mile. Blake actually laughed at this to the amazement of all present. " Well then shall we be off?" Blake nodded and he opened the door. As she went through it she felt at peace and calmer now than a long time ago.

Cinder pov first person

I paced my room biting my nails in fear at what I witnessed earlier today. The biggest threat to my plan was not only here but was strong enough to beat two fully trained huntsmen and bypass the huntress's aura with ease! " My lady!" Emerald's voice snapped me out of my pacing. 'I need to be strong, I am stronger than this. I'm not weak anymore and I refuse to go back to that pitiful state.' I declared mentally, I noticed Emerald and Mercury were waiting for me to speak. " Report." I stated power brimming from the one word.

" We were able to make it to the semi finales and those who also made it are Pyrrha Nikos, Penny polidena, Mercury for us and Spencer Alabaster." I nearly choked on my spit when I heard his name. " How, his team have yet to make it past the doubles round." Emerald continued her report. " It seems because of his fight with the two hunters his opponents backed out of the tournament, allowing him to move on to the single battles to represent his team."

I took a calming breath to hide my growing fear and anxiety and spoke in a calm voice. " The plan will continue as normal, Mercury you'll be fighting Alabaster and remember you are to lure him in and Emerald will use her semblance to have him taken out of the tournament understood." They nodded in unison with Mercury gaining a confident smirk as they left my room. Leaving me to my thoughts, I went to my bed grabbing my scroll as I past it. I set up the matches and if everything goes well the walls will be filled with grimm by nightfall tonight. I closed my eyes for a quick nap.

I floated through the inky blackness of my psyche before being propelled into a nightmare as all the rest of my dreams has been for as long as I could remember. I was back in my old home, gone was my power, in its place was a little girl who saw herself as a monster. Red stripes adorned my younger self fresh from mother's 'discipline', boot marks were every where the stripes weren't; they were given to me by my step-father. Only after calling me a " Gods damned monster." The scene filled itself out further as time passed, Mother and 'Father' were screaming at my younger self. " Why haven't you finished your chores, do you think living here is free!" My younger self shrunk in on herself, deprestatly trying to escape. " I. i'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." My younger self whimpered, fear heavy in her voice.

Anger flared behind my step-father's eyes as he grabbed my younger self's hair and pulled hard. My younger self cried in pain at the rough treatment; 'Father' spoke. " I believe we've been to gentle with this monster don't you agree honey." Mother nodded rapidly, a villainous smirk appeared as she brandished a leather whip I'd long ago referred to with pain. 'Father' tossed me to the ground causing my younger body to bleed lightly. "I'm sorry!" my wails fell on deaf ears as Mother whipped my back, my skin came off in stripes from the force and I could do nothing but cry; helpless, weak. My 'Father' grew tired of my wails and began kicking my stomach repeatedly; causing me to cough up blood.

I begged for them to stop but they didn't listen; if anything they got off on it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Somebody please help!" Yet nobody cam-. _**Ding Dong**_ the sound of a great bell reverberated off the walls. We covered our ears from the painful ringing, at the same time I saw a large midnight blue circle appear on the floor. A hand reached out from the circle, pushing itself out with enough strength to crack the intricate tile floor. A second hand came from the midnight vortex; it grabbed hold on the cracked tile and pulled its body out. What came out surprised me, a young boy wearing a leather tunic and combat boots came from the vortex but the strange thing was he was entirely blue. To his hair to the soles of his shoes. Even his eyes matched his clothes.

His weapons were the only exception, a glove that had the color scheme of molten lava fit snugly on his left while he held a whip in his right. But unlike my mother's his whip was a smooth ebony that seemed to reflect light off of it, giving it a glossy shine. The whip was also accessorized with large needle like spikes made for extreme pain. His eyes made contact with mine then my parents before mother thought to strike him with her whip. He grabbed the whip as it came within inches of his face before he glared at her with utter disgust; then he pulled the whip away from my mother's grip. He observed the whip before passing it to his gloved hand and burned it to ash.

Her eyes went wide before the stranger vanished for a second, he reappeared with his elbow deep into her gut, she groaned in pain before the stranger drifted like a shadow around to her left and brought his elbow down with inhuman strength. She immediately dropped to the ground, there was a loud crack and a shrill cry of pain from her. The stranger looked at her with utter disgust before he unfurled his whip with a thunderous crack.

With a flick of his wrist the whip wrapped around her neck, the spikes jutting through her neck and because of the placement of the spikes none of her vital veins were punctured. He pulled her head up so she can stare into his emotionless eyes. " **Scream** " the stranger told her in a monstrous voice as he continued to pull, bending her neck further. She screeched in response begging him to stop, he refused and continued to pull in a torturous fashion, dragging it on until. _**Snap**_ the sound of bone snapping echoed the silent room as mother's body slumped over. He seemed disappointed he couldn't continue his punishment before his eyes locked onto his next target. 'Father' began to sweat bullets, he began backing up towards the counter; the stranger matched his steps. The stranger stalked his prey with powerful strides, 'father' quickly looked around for a weapon he could use in defense. But there were nothing strong enough to stop this monster.

His back hit the counter ending his chances of escape. He saw his executioner come closer, the stranger's glove sparked as cinders collected at the palm before a jet of fire escaped; searing 'father's' face. He screamed in response and tried to douse the flame with water, the flames took it as fuel and began burning hotter. In his pain and anger he tried rushing the stranger, the stranger moved to the side and stuck his leg out tripping the bastard.

'Father' looked at me and tried to reach me but was stopped as the stranger pushed on his skull with his boot. I couldn't look away from it as the stranger put more force in the sole. " **Scream** " the executioner repeated in a malignant tone. He screamed incoherently making promises the stranger wouldn't except as he pushed harder, completely destroying the floor. 'Father's' head exploded like a rotten watermelon shortly thereafter, blood and greymatter covered the executioner's boot; completely masking it red. The stranger looked at his boot in disdain before scraping it on the floor, not even a little conflicted at what occurred.

My eyes and his met and he slowly approached, I feared the worst and began screaming in terror. That didn't stop him, he continued to move closer with unknown intent. My back hit the wall and in my fear I used my semblance and threw fireballs at him. He rolled under the first and the rest phased right through him. At this I curled myself into a ball and began to cry. The stranger activated his glove again but instead of a plume of fire it was a small orb of gentle flames. I immediately felt calm and peaceful as the stranger got on his knees so we could be eye level with each other. He gave me a warm smile and asked." Are you okay?" the question held no malignant presence unlike the other times he spoke. I tried to nod but broke down crying, the stranger wrapped me in a hug and whispered sweet assurances in my ear.

The stranger continued the gentle, but firm hug for a couple of minutes but it felt like hours to me. "Do you want to leave this place?" My savior questioned in a comforting fashion. I nodded through the tears, momentarily forgetting this to be a nightmare and letting myself be comforted in this moment. He smiled at me before picking me up bridal style and leading me out the door.

I woke up shortly thereafter; tears escaping my stoic facade. I went to my sink splashing water on my face to erase the evidence. My eyes were still red and for a moment I saw my younger self crying in the mirror. The mirror shattered as my fist destroyed it, my face morphing into one of grim determination; silently vowing never to be weak again.

Spencer first person pov

'By the lordvessel what happened to the moon?!' John and I screeched mentally after seeing the moon fractured into shards. 'On that note how have none of the shards been pulled into the planet's gravity field?' John questioned while I pinched the bridge of my helmet to stop the migraine from forming. Just a simple star gazing trip, it was supposed to calming but now?! I just groaned quietly, adding another thing to the growing list of things I need to ask of Ruby and the others. Just breathe and move on and try to find out if Gwyndolin is still alive. With my miniature panic attack over I joined my friends as they tried to find the constellations.

I smiled as they found the big dipper and pointed them to my personal favorite, the archtree with an elder dragon sitting at it's perch surrounded by both Gwynn's knights and fellow dragons for a final battle to the death. At first they couldn't see it until I traced it with my fingers; although most of their reactions were humours to say the least Ruby's was the most childlike, with silver eyes gleaming in the fractured moonlight(Good Gwyn that'll take some time to get used to).

Blake simply asked. "Why is that constellation your favorite out of the countless others." I simply chuckled in response before replying. "It's mainly the story I'm interested in. That constellation depicts the final battle between the ancient dragons and Gwynn's forces. A last ditch effort to push out the dragons on Gwynn's side and the last bastion of defense in the dragon's effort to protect their homeland from the foreign invaders. It's known as the end of Gray and the beginning of flame."

They sat in awe from the history lesson while I watched the stars, my gaze drifted towards the remnants of the moon I often looked up at during my journey. 'Oh gwynn dammit you just made a pun didn't you.' Jack groaned mentally; I simply smiled innocently under my helmet without answering my inner child. I sighed in content, nothing could ruin this peaceful moment. "Would Spencer Alabaster of team Rwby's report to the arena for semi finales, which were supposed to start twelve minutes ago! Honestly I already had to do this twice already, wait Ozpin don't drink the coffee, it's decaf." I blinked once, twice and then inwardly screamed like a demon that missed easy prey 'I just had to jinx it didn't I? Stupid universe not letting me relax and breathe for once.' my inner comrades agreed with my sentiment, at least I still have my weapons on me.

I got up slowly trying to relax just half a second longer before blanking on where the arena is located. I quickly asked my friends where the arena was and they just told me to follow them. After a couple minutes of flying back to the arena and getting prepared which was boring, the fight was about to begin. I felt the floor move upward as I made some last minutes mental precautions. My opponent was the silver haired man I met yesterday I think. His name was Mercury if I was correct. His weapons seemed to be on his legs, almost resembling Yang's gauntlets. His posture was relaxed yet ready reminding me of a couple invaders that tried to steal my humanity.

Then it clicked and I quickly shifted my stance to a defensive one. He had killed before and he may have enjoyed it if his smirk told me anything. The buzzer sounded and he disappeared from my line of sight only to kick me in the spine. I rolled away and found him shooting compressed bolts of air. I barely managed to get my shield up before he flashed again, but this time I spun around and nailed him across the chest with my scythe.

He hopped back but I pressed on dodging his projectiles now that I knew their origin. I tried to sweep his legs but he leapt on the edge of my blade, he felt heavier than a normal person should but I pushed that off to the side for now. I flipped my scythe over catching him off guard and tripping him up, I slid bloodlust from its sheath and managed to graze his leg. The sound of steel grating steel was heard before he backflipped away. I clicked my teeth in disappointment before I saw him spin on the ground while simultaneously releasing more compressed air around the arena. My eyes widened as I saw the incomplete dome of air circle around me, I saw in my periphery vision some of the projectiles head for my back, I rolled under them right as the other air bolts began their own assault.

I quickly casted fire whip and began using it to block the projectiles I couldn't dodge. This continued on for about a minute, when I noticed my opponent was gone. I quickly scanned the arena for him when I saw a shadow above my head. I looked up to see Mercury about to axe kick me from above, I used my whip to tie itself around his ankle before I pulled, sending him hurtling into the floor. I checked his aura bar to see it was almost gone unfortunately my opponent used this lapse of concentration to kick me in the chest and follow it up with another air projectile. I felt the force through my armor before I brought Bloodlust down on where his spine and head meet. My attack shattered his aura and sent him face first into the ground.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held in as I smiled from such a good fight. As I was about to leave I noticed he stood up just a bit too fast, he said. " It's not over yet." He took a running start after me most likely to strike while my defenses were down. I let out a sigh as I entered a stance meant for dealing a final blow and began to flood the arena with killing intent, it was a warning that basically said if you fight you'll die painfully. Then something strange happened; 'Mercury' began to shimmer and finally just exploded in a torrent of white clouds. 'An illusion!' I quickly spotted the original sitting up with a remarkably pale face that if i didn't see him breathing I mistake him for a fresh corpse. I scanned the front row to see a similar expression on emerald's and Cinder's faces.

I noticed the confused faces and the fearful glances of the audience and so to take suspicion off of me I bowed and walked off; quite sure Mercury wouldn't try anything. Now I can focus on what happened to cause the illusion. " Perhaps Mercury tried to use his semblance and thought I wouldn't attack a defenseless target? No he had no reason to risk his life for something like that, so what could the real reason be?" I wondered aloud, rubbing my chin in thought.

'Wait a moment could he have tried to coerce you in attacking him while his aura was gone' John mused within my head. That just raised more questions than answers 'why would he risk his life for that?' I questioned mentally; it was silent for a minute until John answered. ' He was probably expecting a minimal injury not a person who would kill him.' That does explain his pale complexion aside from the river of killing intent I unleashed. " But that circles back to a possible motive for doing this. What could be gained from that stunt?" I continued verbally; playing out different scenario's where he could've gotten something in return.

Then it hit me and if I was anywhere correct then we're in trouble. ' What is it?' Jack asked as I was quickly looking through my newly acquired memories from my friends. 'If I'm right then I may have messed up by using all that killing intent. The grimm are attracted to negative emotions right?' My inner friends nodded in agreement. ' And what would've been the crowds reaction if I attacked mercury through that illusion? A wave of negative emotions acting like a beacon for those demons…' John picked up from where I left off, ' the result would be the Grimm attacking and killing indiscriminately. And when you flooded the arena you may as well have rung the dinner bell. But that one event alone wouldn't cause something to happen, besides their wall would stop the grimm before they could get close.' I contemplated what he said before a rather disturbing thought made itself known. ' But what if they had control of the grimm for a limited time. They have souls so it shouldn't be impossible to make them focus on a common goal; not to mention if they made a covenant with the abyss.'

With that firebomb dropped I quickly went to the stands to locate my friends so I can warn them. I nearly past the girls in my haste to find them; Yang waved me over and I tried to calm myself for the coming storm. As I approached I noticed that Ruby was missing from the group and when I asked where our leader went Weiss said. "I think she went down the maintenance hall. Is there something going on?" I quickly replied in a slightly exasperated voice. "If my theory is correct than we may be under attack from the grimm in the next couple minutes. I suggest you get your weapons and prepare for war." Before they could question me I sprinted down the maintenance hall to search for Ruby. I felt her soul's presence up ahead along with someone else's and from what I could tell he or she isn't friendly.

I skidded to a stop when I saw Ruby hurtle towards mercury, who stopped her mid air and kicked her towards me. I leapt to catch her and thankfully I was able to help cushion her fall. I helped her up and after checking her for injuries I turned my gaze to mercury who had turned slightly pale. He dashed away before I could make him pay, I was about to warn ruby when I felt my blood run cold, I felt the usual influx of souls whenever I killed something or when someone died near me.

I noticed Ruby's expression of anguish as she fell on her knees, tears running down her face. I followed her line of sight and was appalled at what I saw. A girl about Ruby's age was bisected at the waist and arms, I was more focused on the metal pieces that was under the girl's skin and the lack of blood from the fatal wounds. 'Was she like the iron golem? An automaton with a soul?' John asked mentally and I couldn't answer him right now as I was trying to comfort Ruby. "It's okay, I know it's hard but we need to find the others." she just looked at me with a broken look before going back to stare at the ground. The audience began to panic and rush towards the exits.

'Shit! we need to get her out of here or else she'll be squashed.' jack cursed in anger and I couldn't agree more. I quickly scooped my young friend before sprinting towards where I last saw the others. While I was navigating through the sea of panicked people I spotted a giant griffin like creature burst through the shield above the arena. "Gwynn dammit now what." I cursed quietly as I reached for my weapons only to realize Ruby disappeared, I franticly looked around to see her standing in front of the beast with a green short sword for a weapon. She looked determined but she dosen't know how to use that weapon, her stance is all wrong and she's not thinking straight.

I vaulted over the boundaries sprinting before the demon could make a move against her. The demon moved it's wings to attack, I raised my scythe and prepared to strike when the unthinkable happened. A bunch of metal lockers from the sky landed on the bird, 'the. Izalith. Just. Happened.' Jack remarked in pure shock. I let my jaw dropped for all of two seconds before I shook off the shock and checked on Ruby. Thankfully she was okay and hopefully realized how stupid that was. 'Pot meet kettle' John commented dryly, I ignored the comment and was about to check the demon for vital signs. The demon was still living, surprisingly, it was just pinned under the weight. "Let's fix your problem demon." I spoke quietly as I placed my scythe at the neck and prepared for a swift end, surprisingly the demon accepted its fate and actually closed it's eyes and lifted its neck for a better angle.

With a single tug I sent the head rolling, black blood stained my scythe and armor. I let out a sigh as I cleaned my weapon and armor of the fluid. I saw Ruby and Pyrrha openly gawk at what I did. "Um is something wrong?" I asked them. Ruby answered." Well it's just, no grimm have ever accepted their death like that." I made a noise of understanding before I simply shrugged in response, not knowing why the grimm submitted. I saw a few of the others and left, knowing they'd be okay. 'Now how do I get off this floating arena.' I wondered mentally before getting a very crazy idea but it would be fast. 'Oh no, are you suicidal! That ring won't help you from this altitude!' John screamed inside my mind while I slipped on the cat's ring. I reached the edge in no time flat and was currently calculating the height and where to land. 'No, no, no, nooooo!' Jack screamed as I ran and jumped off the ledge.

'WE ARE GOING TO DIE!' John and Jack screamed in unison as the ground quickly approached. I just realized I should've taken off some of my armor before I jumped. _**BOOM,**_ I landed unharmed though not without creating a crater where I landed. "Welp we lived." I said nonchalantly as I walked out the crater. 'We could've died!' Jack screamed hysterically, I simply ignored his hysterics and made sure all my pieces were in the right place. I should be more worried about dying but I'm not, it was more of a inconvenience in lordran so I guess I just grew numb to situations with high risk and low gain. 'I don't know whether to be scared or not you don't worry about death.' John groaned lightly.

'Oh don't worry I'll go out of my way to avoid the grim reaper, who knows if I'll even come back this time.' I replied reassuringly, 'to be honest i'm terrified of dying again, but if I let it control me then I'll never try new things or be able to solve future problems if I let my fear get in the way.' I reasoned while stabbing a wolfman. Wait what? Where did this wolfman come from? At this point I started to pay attention to my surroundings and was mildly surprised at what I saw. The grimm had made it into the school grounds which I predicted would happen, but the surprising bit was everything was on fire. It reminds me of Lost Izalith except there are no castle sized monsters ready to step on you and there isn't a speck of lava to be seen. 'I think I figured out how the grimm would appear in the city, ps look up.' John commented casually while I followed his direction.

Apparently some of those fanus with the white masks were dropping off the grimm from above with their carrier ships. 'Aren't those the same white fang that **Adam Taurus** is a part of.' John commented with a bit of venom at the name. I nodded vigorously in agreement, 'you know what he let his men do correct?' John questioned me, I shook my head. 'Well he let's his men to less than ethical means to his prisoners or just innocents in general. Including forcing themselves upon other people.' At that I widened my eyes in anger before letting out a steady stream of intent. "That bastard, I'll make him **pay**." I promised menacingly, 'Then let's go hunting' Jack added.

With that I took off running, cutting down the grimm in my path. My armor was soon stained again with the tar like ichor as was my scythe. Thankfully the blood started to evaporate as time went on. I spotted a few white fang members patrolling the grounds, no doubt looking for survivors to torture. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from making any rash decisions, I need to think this through. They have weapons I have never seen before and if I make any wrong moves then I'm a dead man walking(ironic if I think about it). So I just need to sneak up behind one and interrogate him/her and if they refuse, then I'll just move to the next one till I get what I want. I slowly made my way behind the closest one, cursing the un-stealthiness of my armor. The gods must've been generous because I was able to get close, now time for phase two.

I angled the curved part of my scythe around his neck and pulled it as close as possible without cutting his head off. His companions noticed me and aimed their weapons at me while I used the man as a shield to stop them from activating their weapons. We stayed like this for a good minute before I broke the silence." Now just tell me where Adam Taurus is and we'll all walk away from this no worse for the wear." I awaited their answer before the white fang members began to laugh, including my hostage. "Do you really think we'll tell a filthy human where our leader is?" One of the grunts sneered confidently at me, my eye twitched at the slur; reminding me of the way of white members who tortured 'filthy undead' for sport, making countless undead hollow. I pulled my scythe back with monstrous strength, decapitating my hostage with no remorse. Submerging my helmet in crimson fluid.

That shocked the fanus and they began firing their weapons in retaliation. I grabbed the cadaver and used it to block their shots, while they were reloading I tossed the corpse towards them in a attempt to scatter them. They sidestepped the corpse but I was already on another grunt and bissected them at the waist, now staining my armor and weapon a crimson red. Blood was dripping from my weapon as I approached the surviving member, who had the sense to run. But I tossed a knife at his heel, causing him to trip and fall on his back. I could practically feel the fear in the man's eyes as he backed up in a vain hope of escape. I caught him before he bleed out and grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up so he can look me in the eyes. "I don't think I made myself clear, **where is your leader and please answer quickly so I don't have to stain my armor with your putrid blood.** " I threatened him in a low tone. The grunt began to sweat and nod rapidly and told me. " Alright please don't kill me! I last saw him head towards the cafeteria to look for survivors. There now let me go you psychopath!"

I let go of the sniveling man and ran towards the cafeteria in hopes no one was there. I was quickly approaching the cafeteria when I noticed Blake fight a young man with a red katana and a mask. 'That must be him' I thought while running faster to aid Blake. Blake was losing quickly and he was just playing with her I need to move. "What you want is impossible." Adam said after slapping Blake, giving me more reason to kill him. "But I understand cause all I want is you Blake and while I give the justice mankind deserves i'll make it my mission to destroy everything you love." ' **Mame** ' Bloodlust whispered into my ear, "Blake! Blake where are you?" I heard yang call out. 'Shit we need to go faster' Jack said mentally as I pushed myself further. "Starting with her." Adam promised, I could feel my hate and killing intent stir from within. He stabbed her in the gut, it wasn't deep enough to kill her but is was enough for her to scream in pain. I could feel my soul flaring in rage as Bloodlust's whispers grew louder still.

I saw Yang appear from a hole in the wall and she spotted Adam and Blake and yelled. " Get away from her!" He pulled his blade from her stomach and sheathed it with a cocky grin. 'Crap we're not going to make it.' John worried as I made my body go faster still. "NOW!" Yang yelled while igniting in flame and catapulted towards him, I heard Blake whisper "no" and I was almost there. Adam unsheathed his blade and slashed Yang's arm off. ' **Rip him apart!'** Bloodlust screamed in my ear while my inner friends saying similar things. " **Gladly**." I whispered, rage coloring my vision an unearthly scarlet, I locked onto my target. He made a move to finish them off, I drew bloodlust and noticed it was glowing a purplish red again. I intercepted his blow with one of my own, soul flaring and killing intent coming off of me like a mighty dam bursting, its contents no longer contained.

" **You will pay,** _ **WITH YOUR LIFE!**_ " We promised, my soul flaring up to meet my rage. The fires of my soul burned his arm causing him to break the deadlock of swords. I viciously attacked, aiming for his vital organs; but he dodged all of my attacks and tried to strike back. I didn't dodge the attacks but my dark soul blocked the blow before it could get near me. It threatened to pull his sword into the darkness of my very soul; unfortunately he yanked his blade free from the miasmic darkness. I plunged my sword in his gut but his aura protected him, for now. He backed away quickly paling ever so slightly in terror. He slid his sword back into its sheath, 'It's the technique used to slash Yang's arm off, roll!' I nodded my head in thanks before rolling away. The attack came and clipped my shoulder drawing blood from my wounds.

I gritted my teeth before I smiled sadistically and actually began to laugh like a madman. I put bloodlust to the wound, my blade devoured my blood with ravenous appetite. " Why are you laughing!" The soon to be dead man demanded while my weapon continued its meal, only when it was done did I answer with a sadistic tone that came all to naturally to me. " **Why my dear corpse, my weapon here gains an aura of bloodmist when it comes in contact with my blood. It makes my already deadly weapon that much more lethal. Now it's only fair if I get to see.** " My blade began vibrating and a crimson mist covered the blade completely, the vibrations did stop but only when the mist settled. He stepped backwards in fear and almost whimpered. " What do you want to see you demon?" I continued to smile for the soon to be corpse and answered in a demonic tone. " _**IF YOUR BLOOD IS ANY REDDER THAN MINE, MY FELLOW DEVIL. NOW DO US A FAVOR AND DIE**_." I lunged with inhuman speed, I brought my blade down and slashed at the shoulder, bloodlust slipped through his remaining aura, skin and bone like tissue paper. The mist cut off some of the blood flow so he wouldn't bleed out as quickly. He looked at the lightly bleeding stump that used to be his left hand and down at his left hand on the floor. I spotted the dismembered limb and thrusted bloodlust into it, letting my weapon devor the remaining blood left within. The limb itself shriveled up from lack of blood and soon turned to dust and scattered in the midnight breeze.

Adam tried to fight with his good arm but was off balance because of the missing limb. Thus his swings were wild and imprecise making it easy to deflect and dodge his strikes. 'The time for mindless rage has passed, now let's make it so he can **never** hurt anyone again.' I thought calmly, my inner allies agreed with me and Bloodlust's whispers grew faint until there was nothing left. I turned my gaze on the murderer in front of me; my breathing was calm and even, my sword angled ever so slightly poised and ready. I pounced on him, he reacted quickly enough trying to swing his sword in a wide and in a fast enough arc to lop off my head. I ducked under the katana with a millimeter of wiggle room, izalith the blade grazed the top of my helm.

I brought my blade down on his right shoulder he saw it coming. Adam moved his shoulder just enough to avoid losing his limb if only just barely, bloodlust ripped open his arm instead of simply destroying it. My personal weapon cut his nerve endings asunder, making it completely useless. I kept my calm demeanor as I dashed closer to the fanus leader. This time when I brought my blade down he was unable to dodge allowing my katana to glide through the remaining skin, ripping muscle and bone with little effort. I thrusted my katana into the dismembered limb and drained it of its blood and watched it turn to dust.

He was now disarmed, permanently. I looked him over and noticed he was quite pale as he collapsed on his knees; whether it was from the blood lost or another source i couldn't tell and frankly I don't care, he could burn in the lava of Izalith for all I care. But I needed to end this and check up on Yang's and Blake's condition. I stalked towards him; glaring at him through my helmet as I approached, blade outstretched to end his pitiful existence. My katana thirsty for blood as it vibrated excitedly in my palm. "You will die demon. Any last words?" I questioned calmly after I angled my blade for the kill. He simply looked up at me and shouted. "What the hell are you?! You're not human and you sure as hell aren't a fanus so what are you?" I simply angled my head before letting out a mirthless chuckle. "I am neither human nor fanus. I am simply a fateless undead who just so happened to link a dying flame." The fanus only seemed to blink in confusion at my answer. The dead man continued onward. "Killing me won't stop the white fang, if anything my death will continue to fuel their revolution!" He basically declared. I simply stared at him with a monotonous expression and tone. "Do I look like I give a damn about your organization of rapists and murders. You have made the divide between fanus and humanity so large it could fit anor londo in between. In fact you turned a possible solution into a band of bandits. Normally you'd have my sympathies for all the crap you've been through but you made the mistake of attacking my friends, no my family and now. **I'll kill you with no remorse and no** _ **acceptions.**_ "

With that said I thrusted bloodlust through his throat until it touched the earthen floor. I watched as he let out a silent scream unable to do anymore than that with his vocal cords sliced, I would not give him the luxury of bleeding out. He thrashed about unable to escape. A normal human would be revolted at this, a sadist would take pleasure from this but I was neither and I only saw this as a necessary action, so with emotionless intent I watched him struggle and finally succumb to death's cold embrace.

After I put bloodlust back where it belonged I ran over to my friends to see if I could help. Yang was obviously worst off but Blake was stabbed and that could be very bad later on. Luckily I had a solution to both problems but it wasn't going to be pleasant for Yang. I casted a warmth pyromancy over them to heal some of their lesser wounds before dealing with the more important bits. "How is Yang doing? Think you can wake her up for a second?" I asked trying to keep a level mind as I open up my bottomless box and grabbed a familiar strip of leather I've used while regrowing a limb. Blake looked shocked at my request but complied, rousing Yang from unconsciousness. Yang opened her eyes slowly and began to hyperventilate when she noticed she couldn't move one of her hands. I hugged her lightly while whispering assurances in her ears. "It's okay, you'll be fine." She looked at me silently asking "how" I explained in the most reassuring voice I could. "Yang I have a way to get your arm back but it will be excruciating. Do you still want me to do it?" She nodded rapidly and with a mix of desperation and hope in her eyes.

I gingerly laid her head on my lap as I offered up the leather strip, she looked at me skeptically before taking a closer look to at it and gasped at it's ragged appearance. There were multiple teeth marks, some even puncturing to the other side.

"It's so you don't bite your tongue off. Trust me it's not pleasant." I told her while opening my estus flask and began to estimate how many sips it would take to heal her arm relatively quickly. 'Three chugs should do it.' John replied with a slightly worried tone. I thanked the ex darkwraith and began to pour the healing substance down Yang's throat. "It burns." Yang said weakly, I gave her a sympathetic smile before agreeing. I waited a second before shoving the leather in her mouth, Yang looked surprised before her eyes widened in pain and let loose muffled screams of agony. "Blake! Keep her restrained or else the process will be interrupted." I told her while holding down Yang's arm and head, Blake nodded before grabbing Yang's stump and legs.

Bones began jutting out of her stump and began to form a hand, veins followed shortly thereafter and began wrapping around the still forming hand. Some of the veins bursted only to stitch themselves back together. Yang began to cry heavily from the pain and it nearly broke my calm facade. I smiled at her and told her. "I know it hurts but it'll be over soon just hang on for a little longer. Think you can do that for Blake, Weiss and Ruby." She nodded, resolve shining through puffy eyes. The muscle and skin were beginning to settle over the bones. Skin tore and reformed in the span of seconds. Coloration became normal and the arm was back as it should, almost as if it was never gone.

'Thank the gods!' I mentally cheered at the success. I let out a breath that I held in for a long time. Blake felt the same but she was shocked my plan had yielded such results so swiftly. But Yang was the most in shock as she looked over her new limb that was identical in every shape and form to her last one. She looked to me, eyes slightly glazed over from tears from both happiness and pain, she mouthed a silent thank you before passing out from the pain. "She'll be fine if that's what you're wondering, just give her a few hours of rest and a couple of weeks of therapy and she'll be good as new." I told Blake while covering Yang in a blanket I had grabbed from my box. I looked at Blake focusing on the blood stain in her clothes. "Are you okay Blake, do you need medical attention?" I questioned worriedly. She simply shook her head no before saying. "I'm good that orb you put up seemed to fix me up. But..." She looked hesitant about something before making up her mind and finishing her thought. " Did you have to kill him?"

Such an innocent question but with an infinite number of answers to choose from. "Honestly he tried to kill you and Yang and I killed him before he could get the chance. Anyone who thinks they can screw with my little sisters they will have a _**very bad time**_." I answered with a slightly menacing tone at the end; at this point my brain caught up with what my mouth said and I nearly wanted to facepalm myself into oblivion. Blake's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates(biology be damned) and she opened her mouth multiple times to say something but nothing came out. She suddenly gained a sad expression as her hair covered her eyes. "Why would you think so highly for someone who caused this to happen?" It only took a second to understand what she meant, I nearly shouted my response. "Bullshit! You didn't cause this to happen; it be like blaming the floors for the invasion or Yang for what happened here. You can't blame yourself for what happened, you didn't want this to happen, if anything, if you were still a part of that group you'd probably be trying to stop this from happening!" She flinched when I mentioned her previous employment but I continued on. " Simply put you can't beat yourself up for something you had nothing to do with." She looked up at me tears brimming the edges of her eyes before she hugged me and used my shoulder as a hankie. 'That's a little hypocritical to tell her not to blame herself for something she couldn't control when you blame yourself…' John started before I ended that train of thought. 'That's completely different and you know it.' I mentally stated. Silence was my answer and it was satisfying.

Blake was still crying into my shoulder and I gave a inaudible sigh before smiling and rubbing her back. None of the grimm approached for one reason or another but I thought I saw some of the more armored ones give me a slight bow of respect. Perhaps it has something to do with my soul or it was my methodical killing of Taurus that garnered their respect. Either way I need to get them to safety; I picked up Yang carefully before gesturing to Blake to leave. She nodded and took the lead. The grimm dispersed as we headed out, more than likely looking for prey. Blake's eyes widened a bit before she shook her head and lead me on, hopefully towards a safe location for these two.

Thankfully we made it to where the evacuations started. Better still Ruby and Weiss were also there and looked no worse for the ware. "Hey it's them. Over here!" Ruby waved us down, I put yang down on the ground in front of some medical professionals and informed them of the situation, luckily they didn't question me and promised to keep an eye on them. As I approached my teammates I heard a familiar shriek coming from above, I looked up to see a drake. Granted it was a bit smaller than the ones I normally killed but the fact remains that a grimm drake was hovering over us. 'A freaking drake?! What's next, giants!' John yelled out in aggravation. I nodded mentally in agreement before opening my box of tricks and pulled out a handcrafted mahogany greatbow with a silk string strung between the top and bottom. The mighty greatbow was slightly taller and wider than myself, along with a few lighting greatarrows for some quick damage. 'Thank you gough for the replica.' I mentally thanked the peaceful guard of gwynn. I strung one of the arrows along the string and thrusted the bottom into the ground so I could have more control. I lined up my arrow with one of the drake's wings and fired, a sonic boom following shortly after.

My aim was true as the arrow punctured a hole in it's mighty wingspan. However it had enough momentum for it to glide to the tower to stop itself from falling. Everyone present was baffled at my shot and were currently gaping like fish out of water. "HOW?! Bullet's, missiles and lasers barely phased it and a fricking arrow shot through it's wings like paper!" Weiss shouted, half in awe and half in shock while pointing at me. I simply rubbed the back of my head in confusion. " It's only a drake. What's the fus about and besides that one is actually quite small compared to what I'm used to killing in Lodran." Her jaw dropped in response while I was doing some quick math and factoring wind speed and Weiss's power I was smiling madly under my helm from what could be a very stupid plan. 'What are you…? Oh Gwynn no are you crazy! The g-forces alone will squish you like a bug in your armor.' John tried to reason with me but I already had a plan for that. I took off my helmet and placed it in the box along with my bow, scythe. 'There the now I won't die on impact.' I said mentally, a facepalm was my answer and I nearly laughed at the reaction.

I walked over to Weiss who was still murmuring over my stunt. "Hey weiss think you can use your semblance to send me up to the top of the tower? Mainly so I can finish off that drake." I asked and answered her question simultaneously for why I asked. Weiss just nodded slowly before saying. " I think i can get you near the top but not at the top instantly." I nodded in agreement, "I can climb from where you fling me, let's do this." Weiss looked like she was about to say something but simply closed her mouth and did what I requested. A black glyph appeared under me and I showed weiss the angle I wanted to fly in at. She nodded and pulled back the glyph and flung it forward, sending me flying.

'You crazy bastard we are going to die!' John and Jack screamed within, ruining my otherwise peaceful flight. The building was approaching rather quickly so I unsheathed bloodlust and and impacted the wall. My blade kept me from falling to my death as I used my spare hand and grabbed a knife from my belt and started my accent. 'Well at least I'm still alive and.' I stopped my thought process when I felt to human souls clashing above me. "What's going on up there?" I murmured, continuing my climb up the side of the building. Of course by some whim of a wrathful god the roof exploded and caused the rubble to be sent my way. I quickly plunged my knife in the wall, allowing my arm to protect my head from debris. I hissed through my teeth in pain, but luckily it stopped as suddenly as it started it stopped and I continued my climb with only some light cuts on my head. As I was climbing I could hear voices but couldn't decipher what they said. I pulled myself onto the summit of the building, thanking every god in existence as I pulled myself up.

I spotted Pyrrha who was injured with an arrow threw her heel and Cinder with the only bow, she was quite pale when she spotted me. Just behind her were Mercury and Emerald also quite shocked, but whether it was my appearance or the drake curling around the base of the tower. Cinder was aiming the bow right at Pyrrha's chest, arrow ready for the kill. "Stand back and put your weapon down." I said in a calm tone as she seemed to snap out of it enough to shoot me. I dodged the arrows although just barely. One of the arrows skimmed my check as it passed, giving me a long cut along the cheek. Cinder seemed to grow more confident as she tried shooting more arrows at me. But this time I had my shield of draconia out and blocked her arrows. But she stopped paying attention to me and drew her attention back onto Pyrrha and drew another arrow.

Time seemed to slow as I ran forwards and the arrow was released from it's noch. The arrow inched closer to it's target as I leapt to intercept it. I grasped the handle only for it to turn into pyroclastic material in my grip and reform outside of arm's reach. I grunted and used my foot to change its arc of flight. This time I was able to change it's path but not enough time had passed to change it for the better. The arrow embedded itself in her chest just barely missing her heart, a flash of pain appeared on her face as she clutched the arrow. 'No, no one's dying again, not if I can help it.' I declared fiercely as I yanked out a the arrow with my left hand and pulled out a rare treasure from my box. I pulled a glass bottle with golden accents across the base, golden liquid blessed by Gwynevere herself; the divine blessing. I popped the cork open and shoved the bottle and the healing liquid down her throat. I watched as the muscle and bone healed in the span of seconds; her face was a lot more peaceful and less in pain…

'Wait a minute check her pulse!' Jack told me, I followed his advice and tried to find her pulse; it was almost nonexistent as was her heartbeat when I checked. ' You need to restart her heart or else she will die!' John told me as I started doing chest compressions. "Come on stay with me damn it." I told her as my hands were trying to restart her heart. I checked her for a pulse but felt it slowing down; 'Not again, I won't be helpless to save my friend this time.' I declared going faster and harder to restart her heart. Flashes of my friends who went hollow and mad went through my mind as I continued my compressions.

No pov third person

While the undead was trying to revive his friend Cinder was plotting in the background. Mercurey wanted to finish them off but Cinder said "He'll kill us all if we try that and it won't be pleasant." Mercury grumbled something negligible while Cinder looked at Emerald and ordered her. "Now hit him with an illusion of his worst fear so we can get out of here." Emerald nodded and attempted to use her semblance on the ancient warrior.

Meanwhile the Catarian was unaware of this plan and continued his attempt at resuscitating his comrade when he heard a voice that haunted his nightmares to this very day. "Well looky, looky it's a disgusting devil trying to save their bitch doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside." Spencer froze mid compression, 'It's impossible.' Spencer thought until he turned around to meet a familiar face. Standing at roughly six foot three was a man dressed in the garb of the way of white elite priests: dark purple hair hung off to the side, bloodshot milky white eyes. Crazed and wild liked Spencer remembered. Large psychotic grin plastered on his face, specks of blood in between his sharpened teeth.

"What is that it? No how you doing or how's the weather. Did that slut of a mother of yours never teach you any manners?" Spencer's shock was replaced with murderous intent at his little comment. "You psychotic bastard how are you still living?" The sadist seemed to think it over before replying in a demented tone. "We're inseparable you an I. Wherever you go I'll follow." They're reality shifted around the two, colors bleeding together and sights and sounds around them faded out of existence. "But why focus on little old me when your little friend is dying without you keeping her heart a pumping." Amber eyes widened as he turned his back on the murder and went to check on his comrade. He checked for a pulse, a heartbeat, something to tell him she was alive but there was nothing. He collapsed on his knees as the sadist laughed at the undead's pain. "That's another person dead because of you; you filthy demon. This makes what? Fourteen people who died because you existed." The psycho taunted the undead as Spencer grabbed his head. "No it wasn't my fault." The warrior whispered almost inaudibly; the 'priest' continued to mock him as the sound of chains was heard.

The undead looked at himself seeing he was chained to the ground and there were four covered chairs in front of him. The psycho grinned madly and approached the undead and snatched a knife off of his belt. The sadist continued towards the chairs pulling off the sheets all at once to reveal his friends tied and beaten up. Spencer saw this and tried to attack the priest but the chains kept him restrained, making it so he could nothing but watch. "Don't you hurt them!" The ancient warrior cried out, struggling against the chains. "Now now just sit back and watch the show. HAHAHAHAHA." The psycho laughed aloud for his victims to hear. The crazed man strolled over to Yang who was to be his first. "Don't you dare touch her!" The undead cried as he struggled against the chains. The sadist ignored the undead's pleas as he tortured Yang by slashing her wrists and thighs before finally slashing her throat; blood flowed onto the ground as her body slumped onto the ground. "That was fun who's next out of you whores." The psycho declared before going onto Blake and chopping her ears off, both sets. "You **bastard stop it or I'll fucking kill you!** " The undead promised the monster as he watched another friend be butchered in front of him. The psycho seemed to grow bored of Blake's cries of pain and he plunged the dagger right through her brain. Her corpse soon joined Yang's, this time Spencer saw the her blank dead eyes staring back at him. It was too much for the undead, he vomited off too the side far away from his friends.

In the realm of reality Cinder and her pawns looked on in awe as the mighty undead vomited off to the side. Mercury whistled in respect for his partners tactics. "Damn Em what did you show him?" Emerald only stared at the undead as he shuddered violently, tears flowing freely from the undead's eyes. "I have no clue, I'm not controlling whatever nightmare he's going through." Emerald replied, pity and remorse stained her voice. Cinder only focused on trying to escape. "It doesn't matter what he's seeing we just need to go before it breaks." With that said Cinder and company tried to leave the crumbling tower. Emphasis on tried. The previously stagnant grimm drake blocked their path with it's tail, golden eyes glared at the ancient creature and Cinder was about to order it to move something unexpected interrupted her. The grimm spoke. " **Where...do...you...think...you're going.** " It's voice resembled thunder as it boomed across the ruined tower. Cinder and company were shocked beyond words at this phenomenon. The grimm seemed amused by their reaction if its sly grin was any indication. " **I have existed far longer than your kingdoms have been built. Is it so hard to believe I wouldn't speak your tongue.** " Cinder seemed to shake off her shock more easily than her fellows and wanted to know why the ancient creature stopped their escape. "Why have you stopped our departure great grimm. You have what you wanted so why not let us go?"

The grimm only scoffed at the false praise the human was pouring onto it. " **There is only one rule amongst the creatures you call grimm. The more ancient the creature the more control it has among its fellows."** The humans only seemed confused at what the ancient creature was saying but they listened for fear of bringing its wrath upon them. The ancient one continued. " **Now that creature you so happened to ignore is far more ancient than I or even my creator. A soul that has the original dark from where we all spawn within and a flame that gave color to this drab world. Amongst the elder grimm he is our king and we are his faithful servants.** " The humans seemed flabbergasted at the thought of the grimm having a ruler but the grimm wasn't done talking. " **The reason why I've kept you here is simple, when my liege is done fighting his own demons he'll want to personally** **thank** **the cowards that put him there."**

While the drake kept the perpetrators in check, Spencer was struggling against the chains that wore him down as he watched his friends be butchered in front of him. Only Ruby was left alive from the sadist's crusade against their lives. Weiss was chopped into tiny pieces and was currently being eaten by the psychotic priest. The priest walked over to his final victim as Spencer strained against the chains to free himself, the chains began to crack and would soon break if the undead kept up the pressure. The way of white member either didn't notice or frankly didn't care as he glided his bloodstained knife across Ruby's cheek, never cutting but the threat of death always present. ' It's not real! It's an illusion.' Jack screamed within the undead's psyche but the undead couldn't hear his inner child as tear-stained eyes simply stared at the psycho that took his friends lives like his family's and once again he was helpless to stop it.

The priest growing more bold slashed Ruby's stomach, not enough to kill her instantly but enough to draw blood. The undead fought harder against the chains as he could feel them loosen. The sadist noticed the chains and sighed lightly, wanting to continue but couldn't. "Well then time to end her suffering don't you think." The sadist plunged his knife into Ruby's heart the moment the chains broke. Spencer's hands found his katana in his murderous state and tackled the 'priest' to the ground and plunged his weapon into him with unholy vigor. The sadist's smile never faltered as he hacked up blood and pieces of flesh. "You can't save anyone, you are always late to help no matter the circumstance; thus is a demon's fate after all-" Whatever the priest would've said next was ripped away as Spencer plunged bloodlust into his skull and ripping it free. The undead huffed in exhaustion as he stumbled to where his friends body's were and collapsed near them. Spencer looked down at them and began crying, "Again, I let it happened again! Gwyn dammit! I can't save anyone, not my family, not Solaire or Siegmeyer, not Logan, not even Reah!" As he continued his self loathing shadows resembling the ones he seen die or had to kill because they went mad or hollowed approached him from behind. Spencer sensed their presence before he saw them and when he turned around to see the ones that were close to him appear again he saw their hateful glares directed at him.

The apparitions of his loved ones spoke. " Monster, abyss-ling, murderer, demon, worthless undead." all and more insults hurled at the nearly broken man as he sat there unable to do more or even protect himself. He sunk deeper into self despair, slowly being consumed by the ever encompassing guilt as the phantoms continued their verbal decimation of his psyche. "I tried to help, I tried." The undead whimpered as the shades of his loved ones didn't let up. " Why didn't you save me from Petrus." "My sun set because of you." The boiling guilt mixed with self hate encircled deep within his soul and threatened to burst out. All it would take is one last push. A single phantom that had not spoken approached Spencer, she shared a resemblance to the undead so strong they could be twins if one of them lived to grow up. Bright amber eyes met sunken ones as she forced him to look her in the eye. "If you weren't born I would still be alive with mother and father, I hate you and I wished you weren't born." Spencer's mind shattered in that moment and he let loose a roar that had no place in heaven nor hell. It destroyed the reality he was under and pierced time itself with that forlorn howl of agony and pain. Those that heard the piercing cry covered their ears in a futile effort to block the noise. From the undead's very soul came twin pillars of fire and dark, no longer inhibited by the undead's sub conscious will. The twin pillars collided every few seconds in an effort to exert dominance over their shared host but immediately separated on impact with each other, sonic booms rippled through the air on separation of the primordial powers.

For cinder and her pawns who had front row seats to the show it was terrifying and only doubled their efforts to escape. The grimm drake was in awe at it's king's powers it didn't notice Cinder and her crew slip past it. But soon noticed a fog settle around the base of the tower; Cinder gulped loudly in pure fear since she recognized the fog as the one from the ancient tales of yore. "We need to move before that fog forms or we'll be trapped!" She shouted hysterically at her charges as she dashed towards the edge. Cinder used her newly acquired powers to propel herself forward with more thrust than a missile. She hit the fog wall head on and was frightened when she didn't go through it. She quickly transferred the power into her palms thinking she could blast through it while it was weak, alas it didn't work, the fog has stood up to the fires of chaos itself so Cinder's tiny sparks were didn't even leave a dent. Following their leader's example mercury and emerald fired at the fog wall in hopes of puncturing it. But their bullets only popped off the wall without so much as denting it. But there was a far greater threat than their escape lurked behind them as the empty shell of the undead went to his knees unable to function till its mind returned from the abyss that captured him.


	4. Chapter Seven

**{Yo, Chapter Seven is coming right at you also please enjoy what is basically a set up chapter to the eighth and final 'Cannon' Chapter. Now please enjoy and don't hesitate to pm me if you want to know something.}**

 _ **Chapter Seven Dealing with Serpents.**_

Spencer's pov first person

"Not my fault." I whimpered with only the abyss to hear me. The abyss was a shade darker than my usual mindspace and felt a lot more lonelier too. I curled into a ball and just floated there, no one was around. 'Maybe I can finally disappear from this world; probably be the first good thing I'll ever do.' I thought morbidly; as if listening to my thoughts the abyss slowly began to consume my body. A dark wisp began to swallow my feet; soon it reached my arms and chest. 'Is this hollowing? It feels nicer than I imagined, so warm; maybe I'll just sleep for a bit.' I thought drowsily, my eyes fluttered for a minute before slowly closing in on itself from thousands of years of overuse. "Chosen undead you can't give up." A familiar voice said as I was about to sleep. "Let him sleep and be absorbed by his darkness, as his ancestor before him." Another voice cut through my drowsy state.

'Those voices' I thought as my eyes opened, I saw two overgrown serpents, both were identical in that they had an exaggerated forehead and a flesh mustache on their upper lips. " **You**." I growled at the serpent's named Kingseeker Frampt and Darkstalker Kaathe. Both tried to manipulate me to their whims with honeyed words and half-truths. I glared at them and silently demanded why they were here. Frampt answered. "Seeker of fire you can not let yourself be destroyed by a illusion crafted by those of darkness." That genuinely shocked me before Darkstalker picked up where his duplicate left off. "Progenitor of the dark soul this slimy serpent speaks in half-truths, it was an illusion that brought you here but it was created by those of the light." I gave the snake a deadpan stare as I spoke in a matching tone. "You basically said the same thing except who were responsible Darkstalker. Besides why should I trust either of you primeval lizards when before you both tried to sway me to your side." Both serpents looked bamboozled at what I said. I decided to continue my train of thought. "You kingseeker wanted me to link the fire so the gods would stay in power and continue to rule with an iron fist." Frampt looked downward while Kathee looked just a bit too smug. "And you darkstalker wanted me to leave the flame to die so the abyss could reign and destroy all of humanity and possibly life itself." Kathee lost the smug look and decided to glare at me.

We stayed quiet within the void for an unmeasured amount of time. Surprisingly Frampt broke the silence. "I admit I was thinking short term and not for a long term goal to keep the abyss from spreading." My jaw disconnected from my face and widened to a ludicrous amount. 'Did he just admit he was wrong?!' I thought baffled at what I heard and apparently Kathee shared my sentiment as his reaction mirrored my own. "But, it was the only solution available at the moment and I don't regret my actions even though they may not've been in the right, morally." And with that I shut my mouth. I didn't glare at him but I still don't agree with his actions. "So now what will you do chosen undead, sit here and wallow in self hate or go above and wield one of the powers?" Kathee asked me while I 'sat' in thought.

A wicked grin appeared on my face as an idea popped into existence, apparently my grin unnerved the serpents if their rigid body language said anything. "Why wield one when I can use both as weapon." I said to the snakes as they openly gaped at my idea. Frampt was the first one to try and dissuade me. "The two are direct opposites to each other, without the right amount of control the results could be disastrous." I simply hummed in response before responding. "You two have a certain sway over the two powers correct." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact, both serpents nodded their heads slowly. I clapped my hands together with a resounding crack of thunder. "Well that settles that, how about you help me by entering my head and giving me the power to control both elements."

The serpents looked at me than each other before bursting into laughter. "As if I would work with this slimy serpent of dark and a human." Frampt said in between bouts of laughter, my eyes twitched in aggravation before summoning a dark hand and putting it on. The snakes saw me do this before smiling at me. "And what do you think you can do with that little glove." Kathee said in a condescending tone. I ignored the snake and focused on the glove and tried to shape it into what I needed. The swirling abyss reacted with my needs and crawled into the tips of the glove and morphed them to my will. The fabric of the glove stretched and pulled, fingers soon became talons, the texture swapped from smooth to rigid and tough. The 'skin' turned into blood red scales of a dragon. Crimson fluid flowed through the talons, turning the tip and the sides of the talons a blood red, contrasting with the darkened skin. The newly formed relic of dark resembled more of a gauntlet than a glove. Scarlet fluid pooled in the palm of the 'glove' making it resembling a bloody puddle. Darkened flames like before erupted in the relic but unlike it's predecessor it wasn't limited to the palm. Now the fire erupted all over the relic itself and was strongest at the tips of it's claws.

Kathee turned an unearthly pale as Frampt just looked on with wide eyes at what I just did. I replicated the gauntlet onto my other hand and activated the darkened flames. I looked at the snakes with an insidious grin and mouthed 'run'. The primeval serpents tried to slither off into the abyss in escape, but I was on them within a nano second of their escape my relics passing through their indestructible bodies and grasped their fragile souls. Kathee spoke with shock clear in his tone. "How? Those gloves are meant to harvest humanity and human souls not the souls of other beings." I responded with a tone of certainty. " I just built off what you did and added my own certain touch. Now gentlemen you have a choice to make. Help me and live or resist and die, **your choice**." I added a hint of menace at the end. Frampt seemed to be reasonably level headed and tried to counter my response. "You wouldn't dare destroy us, you need us alive for your plan to work." He sounded so confident too, welp time to enlighten him. "You forget I'm an undead, with souls like yours I'll gain all the knowledge you have at your disposal. Including how to control the rampaging powers." I gave their souls a gentle squeeze to reinforce my point, I felt their souls crack under what little pressure I gave them and the snakes cried in agony.

I gave the snakes a leer and restated their choices. Frampt said. "You linked the fire, even though it was for your reasons you still kept the flame alive and for that I'll help you, my lord of cinder." With his allegiance covered I looked toward Kathee and awaited his answer. He franticly spoke. "I'll help you control the dark and you'll destroy your enemies with no worries, my lord dark." I chuckled at their reaction and released my vice grip upon their souls, " well then, we need to introduce you to your new roommates." The abyss slowly disappeared and gave way to my normal mindspace. After the process was complete the black iron doors poofed into existence in front of me. I pushed the door open to see my inner friends were currently holding back my soul, the only reason I could think of why I wasn't ripped in half by now. My soul itself looked like it was trying to tear itself apart as the two great powers tried to pull away from each other only to clash back with twice as much force as before.

"Where is he? We need him to stabilize the dark and the flame. So where in Izalith is he?!" Jack questioned angrily, John simply sighed in response. "He did see his worst nightmare so let's just give him a minute before we try and control his body directly." I cleared my throat loudly to let them know I was here. John turned around first and started talking. "Good you're here now take control of your body and…." He stopped when he spotted the snakes behind me; he gave me a look that said 'explain now'. He then ushered me to a corner of the room; I followed the ex darkwraith to said corner, John asked slightly exasperated. "Why in Gwyn's name did you bring them here of all places with the two powers going out of control?! So why in Izalith did you bring them here?" 'At least he's willing to listen' I thought quietly. I quickly explained my reasons for it and how we would keep them in check; just in case they tried something. The ex darkwraith hummed in thought before looking at the chaotic state that my soul was in before sighing in acceptance. "Alright I trust you, but if those lizards try anything I'm going to crush their souls as if they were glass." I nodded in agreement and as I was going to head back into my body I had a very insane idea and if it would work I may not have to worry about getting ganked by Cinder and her allies.

No pov third person.

Cinder was frightened, no she was scared shitless. Not only is she and her allies trapped within an impenetrable fog wall with a grimm drake and a freaking slayer of gods! That alone would be problematic but the undead somehow unleashed two primordial powers that caused the very planet to shudder in response to them clashing every few seconds. Even with the powers of the fall maiden she knew that she had a better chance against Salem then the ancient warrior in his current state. As the false maiden prepared for another sonic boom from the columns colliding with each other. Something else happened; something that should be impossible by the laws of the planet itself. Yet she was currently witnessing the impossible. The columns of pure fire and dark coil around each other in a smooth and subtle fashion. It resembled a helix of DNA, the blueprint of life itself.

The undead rose from his kneeling position and with a snap of his fingers the helix disappeared inside him without separating beforehand. The only trace of it's existence was the almost primal aurora that cloaked him in its power. His eyes, however, were the most intriguing bit in his control of the twin powers. His right eye seemed to resemble fresh lava straight from the depths of hell itself. Scarlet and amber with flecks of obsidian colored the eye no matter where Cinder would look, she would never admit it but she was positive it shifted ever so slightly with his breathing. When she gazed into his left thinking it would be the same she was shocked and slightly terrified at what she saw. A dark amethyst and midnight blue circled toward the pitch black of his pupil. It felt as if she was staring into a black hole that wanted to consume all that dare defy it.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting and meeting the undead's tired stare, he spoke in a language that has been lost to the passing of time itself. " _ **Et omnes abyssi, et venabuntur latere adstantibus. Parare mori!"**_ Nobody could decipher what the undead said except the elder grimm who simply let out a ghastly chuckle that sent liquid ice through Cinder and company(minus Spencer). " **He speaks the language of the gods if that is what you are wondering. The first part is of little importance to you but the second part you should be concerned with. He said 'Prepare to Die!'"** That seemed to shock them back into action. Cinder began barking orders to her pawns. "We need to rush him all at once then he won't be able to defend against us."

And so the pawns and the queen rushed the undead knight, hoping to catch him off balance. "An excellent strategy if I was alone but..." The undead told them as they closed in on him on all sides. ' I hope to Gwynn this works.' The undead prayed mentally as he shifted his stance to compensate for the power he was feeling. The undead's aurora flared to life when they were within minimum distance of him. As Emerald and her partner Mercury approached him from opposite sides, two things happened almost simultaneously. A ebony whip lashed out of the undead's shadow and wrapped itself around the thief's neck, her aura shielding her from being impaled by the needle like spikes that surrounded the whip. The thief soon found herself propelled into the ever crumbling tower. Meanwhile her partner was blasted by a bright azure beam of energy and sent flying into the fog wall, he bounced off on impact with the wall and skidded to a stop.

From the shadows came two figures, one of which was a small child that had a uncanny resemblance to the undead warrior. The child was dressed in a hardened leather outfit that made him seem more knight like than a child. He wielded the whip that sent emerald flying and a pyromancer's glove that occasionally let loose a blast of fire. The other figure was a staggering seven feet and dressed in an outfit that had an uncanny resemblance to the human skeletal structure. He wielded a greatsword made out of a lustrous teal metal that seemed to glow in the fractured moonlight and a crystallized staff that glowed a bright azure color. Both of the new combatants simply looked at the undead and each other before separating to fight their respective targets.

Cinder struck the undead but he brought his shield in time to clash with her volcanic glass weapons. " I'm not alone." The undead finished his thought while cinder's blades were still in contact with his shield. That seemed to aggravate the 'fall maiden' as she brought one of her twin blades of his shield and the other underneath his defense. The blade made contact and drew a little blood before the undead stomped on the blade, shattering it before it could return to its master. Cinder was shocked for a moment but that was an opening and the undead capitalized on it. He shield bashed his opponent, causing her to stumble. The undead drew his weapon and tried to slash at her; the maiden saw this and rolled right in the nick of time. She counterattacked with her newly summoned weapon and tried to plunge it into his spine, but the heterochromatic undead leapt backwards and ended up behind her instead. He successfully backstabbed her but her aura protected her from impalement. He yanked his blade out of her aura and tried to plunge his sword into her stomach. Cinder rolled away before she could be gutted like a fish. The undead's aurora flared to life and was currently being concentrated on his blade, bloodlust gained the destructive power of creation and spawned a blood toned helix of fire and dark around the edges of the weapon.

Spencer gave his newly enhanced weapon a test swing and saw a wave of power come from the weapon. He smiled all to kindly at his opponent and lunged at her leaving a trail of scorching dark flames behind him. He struck the false maiden in the elbow, happy to see it got through her shield, even if it was only a cut. Spencer continued his assault on her with nary a wound to call his own, though Cinder was no slouch. She managed to block most, if not all, of his strikes in quick succession, the energy was also cunningly countered with a second blade blocking the wave before it could reach her. Only messing up once or twice on the execution. But it would prove too much for the maiden as she was slowing down and in battle that is a luxury you can't afford. She grew sloppier, more lackluster on her counter strikes that used to cause gashes on the undead's body now were moved aside with the flick of his wrist. She quickly looked around for her companions only to be disheartened by what she saw.

Emerald's hands was currently tied with the ebony whip; the needles punctured her arm to stop her from moving. The bottom half of her was tied by a peculiar whip of fire. The small child just stood over there without so much as a single fatal wound on him. Mercury wasn't doing much better, currently he was pinned down on the floor with six massive teal crystal like missiles with chains hanging precariously above him. The humanoid grimm was simply sitting there meditating with nothing more than a few scuff marks on his armor. She realized how outclassed they really were, with nothing to show for their efforts except some scuff marks and some drops of enemy blood. While she was off in lala land Spencer swept her off her feet with his blade, she dropped like a rock in a pond and stared wide eyed as he drove his katana right into her knee cap. Cinder bit her tongue to stop herself from screeching in agony at the wound. Her aura stopped it from being cut off her but that was not the undead's intention. He only needed her to stay there so he can collect information from her allies souls.

Pulling out the dark hand from his box he focused on morphing it into the gauntlet from his mindscape. The glove contracted as it burst into tainted flames before morphing into the gauntlet. Satisfied with his creation he walked over to emerald so he can cast a wide enough net of intelligence.

Jack made the little thief sit upright to meet the undead's gaze. The undead activated his relic and plunged it deep into her chest, he found his target and began to dig his claws into her very soul. Images of their pasts flashed through both of their heads, for Spencer he saw her childhood on the streets to where Cinder basically raised her as her own child. For emerald she saw all the monsters he's killed and saw from his perspective the times he died by said creatures. The sensory overload from his memories plus her slightly damaged soul caused her to pass out. Spencer gave Jack the signal to release her from the ebony whip's grip. The small child nodded and the whip uncurled from her wrists and the needles slowly came out as to not cause permanent muscle damage.

The undead knight walked over to where Mercury was lying down. The relic still imbued in darkened flames slipped into mercury's chest without issue. Once again the undead was besieged by memories of his victims past as was mercury. This time Spencer saw that Cinder had helped train him and became an older sister figure for the would be assassin. Mercury witnessed all the people the undead slaughtered on his journey through Lodran. The 'assassin' stayed conscious unlike his allie but was paralyzed with fear at what he thought the undead would do to him afterwards.

The undead saw this and asked John to keep an eye on him. The ex darkwraith nodded and went back to meditating as he did before the undead came over. Now only Cinder remained for 'questioning'. Cinder tried to escape the monster born of dark, but her leg was pinned by his accursed blade that began draining the blood right out of her body at a torturous pace every time she struggled to escape.

The slayer of divinity approached her at a hurried pace, ready to gain the final piece of information and to end this 'battle'. Spencer was right in front of the one who ordered the thief to put him under that illusion and it took all his self restraint not to grind her body into a fleshy pulp or roast her alive with power of flame. But then he wouldn't have any new information on the location of the abyss and it's new master. He squatted down at eye level with his unwilling informant and gazed into her fiery eyes and she did one final act of defiance. She collected all the fire she could muster in her hands and catapulted it at the undead's face. The flame exploded with the force of a black firebomb behind it. When the flames died down the attacker was shocked stiff when her last effort of defiance only gave him third degree burns; instead of melting his face off. She began to scream at the undead in frustration and bitterness. Frustration of her failed attack and bitterness because she was about to die when she finally became strong.

Meanwhile Spencer was screaming in pain in his mind at such a volume it would deafen an elephant. He had mastered the art of hiding his pained expressions after 'fighting' the havel knight for the first time. Getting one's body crushed is a rather good dissentive on stopping your movements long enough to feel pain. Spencer snapped out of his reminiscing and looked Cinder straight in the eyes and plunged his gauntlet of blackened flames into her chest. When his talons grazed the surface of her soul Spencer noticed it felt odd; one side was rugged, covered in nicks and scratches exemplifying the hardships it's owner had to go through. But the other side was smooth, impossibly so; almost as if someone had stitched together two different souls and one of them was a newborns. That wasn't even the strangest anomaly, while his clawed gauntlet glided across both segments it got stuck in a rather large crack. Spencer couldn't judge how deep it was so when he push through he was not expecting to feel the soul splinter further.

The undead was besieged by her memories starting at her less than happy childhood. He watched with a disgusted look as her parents whipped her for the smallest things, if he ever met these people he would have their heads on pikes. But apparently that wasn't needed as Spencer watched with jaw dropped as a darkmoon took care of them in a rather effective manner. 'Wait a minute, is that Jack?' Spencer thought in confusion as the memorie showed his doppelganger comforting Cinder after the bloodbath that he created. 'How is that possible, the only reason he has a body now is because of the dark and the flames conjoined powers, so how did he get summoned I wonder?' The undead pondered before he saw another memory that showed a older version of Cinder kneeling in front of another woman.

The other woman was much taller than Cinder, at least seven feet possibly taller but Spencer couldn't find a proper way of measuring this mystery woman's height. Other than having a female physique there was nothing human about her, void like lines led from her cheek bones into her eyes and even then her eyes were nothing more than darkness and a glowing red pupil. Elongated fingernails hung low and looked to be sharper than daggers and skin so pale he thought he was looking at a ghost of new londo. But the more pressing matter is this mystery woman had abyssal power flow outward at a ludicrous rate. 'What is she?' Spencer wondered mentally. As he was about to move on the memory provided a name right out of Cinder's mouth. "Salem, the attempt to gain the fall maiden's powers has failed." More questions for the undead warrior to solve but before he could dig deeper into her soul for answers the fissure he was using cracked further until the old and new pieces of her soul broke away from each other.

Cinder screeched in pure agony as her soul was ripped in two. The undead hand grasped the new soul during the separation, his hand was ejected from her body and with it the newer fragment of her soul. For all of two minutes it tried to escape the undead's grasp, constantly squirming in his black iron grip looking for an exit; but soon enough it stopped. The undead observed the new soul since he didn't get a chance to do so before, it was about as large as Quelaag's soul yet from its earlier actions it was clear this soul was more 'unique' than the one's he had added to his collection. He decided to put it away for further examination but he gripped it to tightly and well...crushed it. Cinder (who was miraculously conscious) watched with wide eyes as the soul of the maiden fell apart and was absorbed into the undead. "Whoops, my bad." The undead clutz said with a somber tone; almost as if he just dropped an ice cream cone.

Cinder looked at the undead before beginning to shake in rage and perhaps sadness. "Bring it back. Bring it back right now!" Cinder demanded of the undead, hands balling into fists in an effort to calm herself. "Sorry but once a soul is destroyed by an undead it's gone, forever." The undead replied with an almost remorseful tone; it drove the now normal Cinder over the edge. She leapt at him, intent on suffocating him and throwing his corpse off the roof of this tower. But the undead dodged her pitiful attempt with ease, she landed hard skinning her knees on the various rubble strewn about the tower.

She got up seconds afterward not even noticing the tears trailing down her face, she threw a sloppy right hook at the undead's chin. The undead redirected it with his left and threw a thunderous right hook at her abdomen. It connected and sent Cinder right back on the ground where the undead thought she would stay but he was surprised when she didn't hesitate in getting back up; blood dribbling from her lips. She just wiped away the crimson substance and charged straight into battle. The undead simply looked at the charging human in amusement, it was reminiscent of the time he charged at the asylum demon with nothing but a wooden plank and bloodlust to his name.

Cinder threw another hook but this time Spencer grabbed the fist and started to bend it till it was on the verge of breaking and yet this didn't dissuade Cinder from using her left to attack the undead. This strike got passed the undead's defenses and nailed him in the jaw. Cinder relished this for far to long as the undead kneed her in the gut; she gasped for breath as it was forced out of her. Cinder, once again, was sent sprawling onto her knees by the undead. The undead released her arm as she was trying to catch her breath, while he was trying to figure out a way to end this peacefully he could hear Cinder whisper something. "Give it back. Please give me my power back, I need it to be strong." It sounded so pitiful to but the undead already told her he couldn't bring it back. 'So why won't she accept the truth?' the undead wondered mentally.

Spencer only shrugged in response to his mental question, it's not important. He opened his box of tricks for something to restrain her when Cinder grounded her fists together in anger and shouted at the undead. "What the hell are you! You took the fall maiden's powers and crushed them like it was made of glass. So what kinda freak of nature are you?!" Cinder breathed heavily after her little rant as the undead simply looked at her with emotionless eyes. Then he let out a hollow chuckle that turned her whiter than his namesake, the chuckling soon turned into hysterical laughter. After a while he calmed down enough to speak. "You're the second person to ask me that today, the first is currently lying in a pool of his own blood." The more the undead spoke the more frightened Cinder became. "So why don't I let someone else answer this because quite frankly I don't care for titles and would rather not tell them personally. Besides, I think the ones that I've killed should be the ones to tell." The undead then focused on pushing his collected souls to the material world.

White wisps hung off the undead like cobwebs, slowly getting thicker and denser. The wisps took the shape of half formed humanoid heads with jaws hanging by mangled sinews of distorted flesh. " _Slayer of gods, dragon slayer, slaughter of his fellow man_ -." The wisps began to speak with haunting clarity, each achievement paling the already flour white Cinder further. " _Servant of Chaos, Servant of the Darkmoon, Servant of ancients. Friend to the frigid maiden._ " The wisps seem to building up to something grand but Cinder was broken out of her fearful loop and was more focused on the last achievement, 'how does he know the winter maiden?' Cinder questioned, only seeing what she thinks is correct. " _Lord of Cinder, Lord of darkness. Hunter of the abyss and the Reaping Jack"_ the wisps flooded back into the undead's body as he grabbed a whip and used it to hogtie Cinder. She didn't even struggle, she knew she was beat and decided to at least save some dignity she didn't already throw away during her tantrum.

With his foes debilitated the undead walked over to the prone form of Pyrrha and he checked her pulse. He waited on baited breath and only released it when he felt a soft but continuous beat of her pulse. "Thank gwynn, she's unconscious but alive." the undead murmured to himself. He walked over to his prisoner and began to contemplate how to get the heck out of here without killing his prisoners.

" Now how do I get rid of this fog?" Spencer wondered aloud, his clawed gauntlet scratching his chin in thought. " **I may be able to help, my king."** Spencer jumped at the ancient voice before he turned around to see the grimm drake bow down to him. "King?" Spencer questioned, the drake only nodding its head in confirmation. Spencer was about to ask why but shook it off as not important right now. "How would you help ?" He asked causally, the ancient grimm answered. " **I believe it is my soul that keeps the fog here. If you were too remove all traces of the abyss from it then the fog wall should be lifted."** Spencer looked at his gauntlet before shrugging in acceptance. "It makes as much sense as what I normally do." With that said the undead walked up to the drake and plunged his relic deep into his body. Spencer soon found his mark and made to grab it and pull it out except… it was stuck.

Spencer pulled and pulled but it barely budged an inch. Spencer soon asked his allies to give him a hand. His companions went up to him and created a chain and began to pull together. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" The trio shouted in unison as they continued to pull together. The soul began to move slowly but continuously; _Pop!_ The soul came out of its vessel and the trio fell on the ground in the aftermath. "I got it!" The undead said victoriously as he held a basketball size soul of darkness in his gauntlet. The claws began to drain the excess humanity but didn't transfer it directly to the undead but pooled it in the palm for collecting. The darkness began to give in to a bright orange flame as it overthrew the dark and gave way to fire. The undead satisfied with his work returned it back into its host and awaited the transformation. The drake cringed as the dark was purified from its body, the red and black scales peeled off to reveal ashen gray ones. It's crimson wings started to melt off it's body, colossal onyx wings rose from the ashes, it blocked the moonlight an enveloped the area under it in darkness.

It's skull reshaped to fit it's new body; it looked far more draconic than before. Its head smoothed out only to be pierced by long tendril like spikes, colossal horns jutted from the back of the drakes skull; the horns twisted together as they grew. Within moments the horns finished and if one were to look closely there would be tiny embers and specks of darkness twinkling in an out of existence every couple seconds. Jade eyes stared right into hetero-chromatic ones as it let loose a new roar of power to test it's mighty voice. The tower shook as the fog lifted from the desolate arena.

Spencer pov first person

"Now that's a drake." I said gleefully as my new subject(now that will take time to get used to) bowed in gratefulness for its new body. "Now how about we leave this tower before it collapses in on itself, oh and John can you do me a solid and grab Pyrrha for me." The ex darkwraith nodded and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. I grabbed Cinder and Mercury while Jack dragged Emerald onto the drake. "To the ground good sir/madam." I told the drake, the monstrous creature nodded and fell off the tower. As Jack and John began to scream once again the drake used its massive wingspan to safely glide to the ground. 'Wimps' I thought while chuckling as the two hung onto the creature like their lives depended on it. Both of them gave me glares strong enough to cow a demon in response to my amusement. 'Considering how many times you were flung off high buildings in lodran I'm more surprised why your not scared about riding a drake down a massive tower.' Frampt huffed mentally, I simply smiled in response and replied in a cheerful tone 'I always wanted to ride a drake so this is a good opportunity to do so; it also let's me cross another item off my bucket list.' The serpent sighed deeply.

The ground was approaching and I was sure I could see both Ruby and Blake jaws dropped from up here. I waved to them as the drake landed near the base of the tower; I could hear John and Jack mutter in unison," thank Gwynn for solid ground." They grabbed their prisoners while I handled Cinder and Pyrrha, the more conscious one nearly hissed as I grabbed her rear end and used it to throw her over my shoulder. Before I could plop Cinder on the ground for the authorities to detain her I was blindsided by a red speedster that rammed into me at terminal velocity, I ended up dropping Cinder in favor of not falling on my rear end. 'Thank you havel for having such heavy gauntlets.' I thanked the bishop mentally as I hugged Ruby. Ruby kept on hugging me for the next couple minutes as John and Jack were dragging the prisoners to the nearest official, at least I'm pretty sure that's what they're doing. "Nice to see you too Ruby, also on a unrelated note how long was I gone since I scaled that tower?" I asked my leader and youngest sister(though I'll wait to tell her that till after the school get's cleaned). "You've been gone for almost an hour and then that weird fog covered the top of the tower. That's when we came around here to see if there was a opening. Then we heard a huge roar and I saw you riding down a dragon that came out of nowhere!"

I gave a so-so gesture and corrected her. "It's actually a drake and it didn't come out of nowhere, it used to be the grimm drake." I must've had something on my face because they were gobsmacked at the thought. Blake simply blinked before asking "So you're saying you turned a grimm drake into a normal one?" I nodded and she just breathed deeply as if to expel the ludicrous thought from her memory. Ruby just looked at me with awe, so worth breaking all my times laws just for this moment. Ruby shook herself from her awe filled stare and adopted a look that was both serious and filled with anxiety. "Let's forget the awesome drake and how it used to be a grimm for a moment. We need your help, it's Weiss." With that she had my full attention; "she's being forced to leave Beacon and we can't do anything about it. But maybe you can, so can you?" Ruby asked me, tears brimming from the corners of her eyes. 'The person who is trying this is as good as **dead.'** I thought hatefully and I have a pretty good idea who it is.

At that John and Jack emerged from the shadows with equally hateful expressions donned on. I guessed they heard us, Blake and Ruby looked at the duo with wide eyes as they tried to piece together that John and Jack are in the flesh. "Think you can show us the way Ruby and we'll take care of the rest." The ex darkwraith spoke with a determined tone; Jack and I nodded in agreement, I was sure there was a murderous smirk on Jack's face. They nodded with equally determined faces and quickly showed us the way, I asked the drake if it could survey the area for threats and 'take care' of them. It nodded and flew off and I heard Ruby whisper "awesome."

I hurried towards my companions and began whispering 'strategy' with my fellow men. "So how do we handle this?" I whispered to my companions; Jack was the first to suggest strategy. "How about I use my whip and impale him with the spikes and make him bleed out?" John responded to this with a flick to the forehead, "We can't do that because. A. It will more than likely make us look like sadists and B. That will definitely terrify anyone even in vicinity to that fiasco!" John whisper shouted the last part, Jack simply retorted. "Oh? Think you can do better, at least I'm throwing things out here. What's your bright idea in that skeletal head of yours?" John didn't rise to the bait but he had a slightly annoyed edge to his voice. "What if we can intimidate the bastard into leaving, that way no one needs to die." I shook my head in disagreement and calmly explained why. "While that would work with any other person I have a feeling he will be as pompous and stubborn as noblemen from back then. So us trying to scare him off wouldn't work." John sighed deeply, pinching his nose to be rid of a headache if I had to guess. "So what should we do?" John asked me with an expectant tone. I simply said." Well why not try mixing your plans together." At their confused looks I explained," We'll try and scare him off and if that won't work will 'persuade' him otherwise."

They gained a knowing look before they smiled in acceptance and malicious intent shining through. Course I wasn't much better I just hide it better, heck even bloodlust is getting excited as it began to vibrate slowly, but continuously in its sheath. That's when we saw them, oh Gwynn, Weiss looked absolutely miserable. Eyes hollowed and tear tracks still wet trailing down her face and was that a hand print on her face?! She carried her luggage haphazardly, purposely trying to stall for time. The bastard in front of her looked to be exactly like I pictured; cocky, arrogant and oh so punch-able. Standing way too tall for a man barely six feet tall; white hair and blue eyes a very recognizable genetic trait. The man even has his hands behind his back, 'must not skin him alive, must not make Schnee skin rug.' I told myself at the sight of him and if Jack's scrunched up face and John's withering glare they had similar thoughts upon seeing the bastard. "Come along now Weiss we must head back to Atlas." The pompadour of a man told Weiss. At this I stomped over to them, killing intent barely in check as I put on the fakest smile as possible. I gently grabbed on to Weiss's wrist as I spoke in an equally fake tone. "I believe that is Weiss's choice not yours 'sir'." Weiss looked stunned that I stood up to her father and so did he. "Do you know who I am boy?" I simply played dumb while pumping as much sarcasm into my answer. "Well gosh sir I haven't the foggiest idea who you'd be. Are you the racist or the abusive father?" The 'man' sputtered, probably never so blatantly insulted in his entire life, until now at least. In the corner of my eye I could see John and Jack trying not to laugh as was Blake and Ruby.

He was red with rage and humiliation at my answer and it was so satisfying. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" I simply snorted at his statement before answering the man child. "A member of team Rwbys and good friend to Weiss Schnee." Weiss looked at me with a hopeful expression, which I returned with a smile and a nod. The fool was extremely infuriated at my taunts and vague answers. "Well my daughter no longer will be a part of this establishment and your team." Okay now that made me twitchy as he tried to to go on a tirade about how it would be 'good' for her to give up on being a huntress and becoming a singer once again. All the while Weiss tried to hide her tears from view and stop herself from shaking. I cleared my throat to stop his worthless babble and to give him my thoughts. "It sounds as if you're going to put her in a gilded cage and use her as a stepping stone to gain a quick buck. Besides like I said earlier it is her choice, so Weiss do you want to stay with people who care about you are do you want to become a tool to be used and thrown away?" She looked at me with wide eyes before whispering something that brought a genuine smile to my face. "I want to stay." My smile was so big it was painful. "Well there you go she wishes to stay, now run along and go back to where your pompous noble ass belongs." He looked absolutely murderous and not only to me but his own daughter as well. "You will do as I say child!" He brought his arm up to smack her, I grabbed the offending limb and began to squeeze.

The snake's aura shattered not even a full second had passed, I continued to apply more pressure to my already black iron grip. He began to squirm helplessly in my grip as I let my killing intent loose upon the snake. " As long as I live you'll never strike her again or else **you will lose that limb along with what little balls you have.** **Do you understand me.** " I all but hissed at him as I continued to crush his hand like a grape, gaining a smile when he fearfully nodded his head. With great reluctance I let go, but not without crushing a bone or three to powder. The man had an excellent poker face I'd give him that as he gave me a glare that a normal man would have crumpled under, but I was far from normal. "If that is the case then I have no choice but to revoke her claim as a Schnee and her title of heiress, such things will be delegated to her younger brother for the foreseeable future." That caused Weiss to do a double take and me to narrow my eyes into slits. "And you will pay dearly for this I swear, freak!" Ok now he threatened me and took away Weiss's future. "You weren't the first and you won't be the last corpse to my conscious I may add to the future. _**So If I were you I'd beat it.**_ " John and Jack joining me for the last words while my hand hovered right over bloodlusts handle which was glowing and vibrating constantly. A perfect example of my absolute hatred for the man child.

Said man child just huffed and walked away with forced calm in his steps as he cradled his broken arm. I held the glare till the man disappeared behind some rubble then I quickly checked on Weiss to see if she was okay. "Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Weiss looked touched as she answered my questions. "I'm alright you big dolt, no need to have an attack. Also," She paused before she enveloped me in a surprisingly strong hug, like bone crushingly strong. "Thank you for saving me." She finished gratefully. I simply patted her head while trying to breathe. "No problem, that's just what big brother's are for." Once again me and my big mouth said something I meant to say after there was no danger. Frampt and Kathee were chuckling at my blunder while John just sighed deeply. Jack just shrugged giving no shits toward my foot in mouth disease; I just facepalmed, again 'note to self find out if estus or healing miracles could fix my big mouth.' At this point Weiss's and Ruby's eyes were bigger than my kite shields (what happened to biology while I was asleep because by Gwynn they are breaking the laws of nature). Weiss asked the million souls question. "What now?" I decided to just be out with this because with my luck I'll just spill it out eventually. I took a deep breath and said. "I kinda think of you girls as my little sisters. And yes Ruby that means Yang too." Ruby's hand went down after I answered her question.

"I always wanted a older brother." Weiss spoke finally and I had to catch my jaw before it dropped, Ruby just nodded happily in agreement. I just smiled lightly and said. "Well it's settled then isn't it, welcome to the Alabaster family you three." I picked them all up in a big hug while Jack and John watched from afar. After a few minutes of hug time John clapped his hands together to get our attention. "Alrighty you four we should go find the teachers or Ozpin so they can help us get rid of the grimm." I nodded in agreement with the ex darkwraith and let my younger siblings go. I asked if they could check the town while I handle the ruins of the tower, they agreed and headed off to their search area. "So where would Ozpin be" I wondered aloud, that was when Jack spotted a large scorpion leaving the battlefield; now that alone wouldn't matter but I saw what caught my doppelganger's eyes. The unconscious body of the headmaster himself buried in the exoskeleton of the giant bug. "Well that was quick." I remarked as we went after the scorpion.

John fired a storm of crystal missiles while Jack and I tossed great chaos fireballs at it's head. The beast didn't even have time to screech it's death throes as it was melted and obliterated by our combined magic, luckily Ozpin was majorly unhurt save a few bruises and a scorch mark on his suit. I quickly fished out my sunlight talisman and casted bountiful healing on Ozpin; with a glow of golden light Ozpin's wounds were healed and he awoke with a calm expression. "Do you happen to know where my coffee mug is? Or my cane by chance?" The headmaster asked us, i just gave the man a deadpan look one that was mirrored perfectly by Jack and John. "You were knocked unconscious and the first thing you ask about is coffee related?" Jack asked with a tone that matched his look. Ozpin just shrugged his shoulders before standing up and began to stretch; after a few moments of calisthenics he began walking to the town, picking up a wooden stick and used it as a cane. I rolled my eyes before I joined the man and soon enough the grimm began to crawl out of the woodwork to have a piece of us. "I blame you for this." John accused me with a tired sigh as he readied his moonlight greatsword. "You know your enjoying this." I shot back as I readied my scythe and shield for battle; John just snorted but didn't deny my claim. We leapt into battle with the creatures of grimm and I could already tell this will take a while.

Jacque schnee first person pov

'That insolent child, I'll have his head on a golden platter for his transgressions against me!' I promised while on my private jet back to Atlas, currently nursing my broken hand because that freak of nature did it to me. "Oh well I have ways on making him pay for his impudence." With that said I dialed a number on my scroll that I only used on certain occasions and held it out so I could see my 'colleague's' face. As per usual he was waiting in the shadows, waiting until I told him his target or in this case targets. "Why have you called me at this hour Schnee, it better be worth my time." the gruff voice spoke from the shadows, I began in a professional tone. "Your targets are Weiss Schnee and this person here. I will pay handsomely for their disposal." I showed a picture for each target, the 'man' shifted ever so slightly when he saw the man who broke my hand. "It's a dark day indeed when a father asks a man to kill his own daughter. I guess gold runs thicker than blood with you nobels." The assassin not so lightly jabbed at my non existent morale, I cleared my throat to get back on track. "Regardless of these circumstances will you be able to dispose of these two."

Only then he walked out of the shadows revealing a suit of shining gold. Large human like arms wrapped around the center of the chest plate protectively; a helmet matted in either blood or rust clung around the front, several dots littering the front as the six pieces of metal stood straight out of the helmet. "You have my word as the infamous Lautrec of Carim and faithful prophet of Fina swear to dispose of your little problem. Besides this gives me the perfect chance to catch up with an old friend of mine, I hope your ready Reaping Jack for a visit from little old me." The feed cut out as soon as he finished his oath, I laid back on my silk chair and couldn't keep an amused smile off my face as I calculated their chances against the assassin I sent after them. They don't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 8

_**(One thank you for the support and telling me about that stupid bug. Two your all awesome and I hope you enjoy the final cannon chapter.)**_

 _ **Chapter Eight the clash of demons and monsters.**_

Spencer first person pov

I sat on a piece of rubble exhausted from clearing out the grimm and curing a few of them. It took all night and all the way past sunrise to kick them out of the city and to defend the walls until they were back to normal. John and Jack were resting nearby also flat out tired, course Jack is peacefully sleeping while John looked to be in the process of falling asleep himself. That was the case but as if by the whim of a wrathful or troll like god the soothing silence was smashed to tiny, tiny bits. The perpetrator of this horrendous crime to our soon to be nap was herself. "Alright up an at em you three you still need to go report to Ozpin, there will be plenty of time to sleep later." I had to hold both John and Jack back from killing the poor woman, though I could understand their rage.

Glynda seemed more comfortable around Jack now then last night. She shrieked in fear when she saw Jack and then proceeded to pummel the poor guy with several tones of concrete for six straight minutes before Ozpin calmed her down. Ozpin had to unlock Jack's aura so he wouldn't bleed out and did the same for John just in case of an 'incident' like this happened again. A few good things came out of that arrangement like Jack and John unlocking their semblances with me. Jack's is kinda like Glynda's telekinesis but on a slightly smaller scale, as in he can't rebuild buildings like she can. John's however was telepathy, not so useful in battle but a miracle when we wanted to talk among ourselves without being spied on. And apparently my eyes at one point became two different colors but when I checked they were the same amber I've always known, then Blake showed me a picture of my different colored eyes and they were quite….different than my normal ones.

My semblance is a bit to dangerous to use so willy nilly and is really ironic now that I think about it; but with luck I hope I won't have to use it any time soon. 'I just jinxed myself didn't I?' I mentally groaned to myself and facepalmed to wake me up sooner and for my stupidity for basically invoking murphy's law on my ass. "It's too early for this shit." Jack complained tiredly, John and I nodded with half awake stature. John was dragging his greatsword on the ground either to tired from lack of sleep or exhaustion from last night. "Sleep, need." John moaned with equal parts exhaustion and sleepiness. I shoved my scythe and shield in my box for later, was my armor always this heavy or is it just from the lack of sleep? Probably the latter since I can barely keep my eyes open, "We shall sleep later today, if not today than later tonight; this I swear!" I proclaimed with the remainder of my energy.

It was a slow crawl to Ozpin's office made even slower from the occasional times John fell on the ground dead tired. After the third time I just dragged the unconscious darkwraith along the hard earth; Jack snorted before grumbling "lucky bastard." Thankfully we made it to the elevator before anyone else could take a nap. I tapped the top button of the elevator, finally beginning to understand the high tech lift's functions. As we ascended Jack flicked John awake, the man woke up and shouted. "Praise the chest!"

Jack and I gave the ex darkwraith a blank stare as he quickly picked himself up and coughed into his fist. "That never happened and Jack if you start, not even Nito will be able to save you from what pain I'll inflict on you." and like that Jack's mouth closed with a snap. I began counting down the minutes until I could finally sleep again, 'sweet sleep I'll never take you for granted again.' I thought with a promising tone. 'Heh, wimp' Kathee decided to add for no real reason at all. I tried to project my mindscape as a pit of spikes wherever he was staying. His screams of pain felt almost blissful to my tired mind….dear Gwynn I'm sadistic when I'm tired.

The metallic doors of the elevator opened with a swoosh and there I saw Ozpin sitting behind his desk with in tow, both were slightly tired from last nights activities no doubt. I honestly didn't feel like sitting since I would more than likely fall asleep then and there. Ozpin noticing my intention decided to go along with it and started the meeting. "Since we're all anxious to go back to sleep I'll keep this brief." And like that my respect for the man has grown ten-fold. Ozpin took a drink from his mug and continued. "Now who are these two and why does the taller one look like a human grimm and the smaller one a mini you?" Jack glared at Ozpin with such intent I was afraid he'd attack the man but thankfully John stepped in to answer the headmaster. "Is that all? The midget and I were created from a part of Spencer's soul and his more traumatic memories. I was made from when Spencer first had his humanity and his soul ripped out by a darkwraith and Jack was made after the 'incident' when Spencer was younger."

Before Ozpin could continue questioning the ex-darkwraith; John, once again, fell asleep. Glynda just stared in awe at either his capabilities to fall asleep right then and there or his explanation on where they came from. Ozpin just blinked and gained a curious and amused look, he then asked. "How was this possible?" At that Jack and I shrugged almost simultaneously; both of us having no clue how such a thing was possible, not even John knew and he was the smartest of us(even though he would never accept and Jack never would admit it). Ozpin sighed lightly before taking a long drink out of his mug. "Well that is all I need to know have a good...on second thought I have one more question. What is your semblance mister Alabaster?" I internally debated on telling Ozpin the truth before deciding on a lie based off evidence. "I believe it is a form energy manipulation; since now I can control the power of the first flame and the dark from my very soul."

He gave me a very scrutinizing look, more than likely trying to figure out if I was telling the truth, he then nodded before dismissing us with a wave of his hand. Jack and I were more than happy to oblige as we dragged our companion into the elevator. The ride down was a silent one as I tried to stay awake for a few more seconds, the tentative silence was broken by Jack. "How come you didn't tell him the complete truth?" I just sighed as I pinched the bridge of my helmet in a vain attempt to get rid of a coming headache. "Ever heard the saying that loose lips sink ships. I believe the abyss have eyes and ears almost everywhere: that and Ozpin is more than likely to blab when my sisters come for answers. Better to be paranoid and safe than relaxed and dead." He nodded in understanding, paranoia in small amounts was a massive tool in any battle; be it short or long term, I should know since it saved me from my fair share of deaths. The elevator opened with a ding and we all but blurred toward the room so we could sleep for a very long time.

Luckily Ozpin moved team Rwby's into a larger dorm room, which means more beds, which means more time to sleep. John was woken on the way there and when I explained our plan for sleep; he all but dashed toward the beds with more speed than a bolt of lighting. We all couldn't stop in time to open the door so we ran into it at max speed. The result was a triple decker sandwich with me in the middle and John being squashed by both my weight and Jack's. I freed one of my arms and pushed a button on the scroll and the door opened with a whoosh; unfortunately without the door we all fell in on top of eachother. Somehow John was conscious and managed to shake us off of him, John then proceeded to limp towards what has been dubbed by us the war room/nap area. Jack and I followed suit and decided to collapse on our separate beds. I fell asleep the moment I touched the cushy mattress and leapt into my assortments of nightmarish dreams and dreamlike nightmares.

Lautrec third person pov.

The prophet of Fina sat on the aircraft as it approached Beacon. He began to strategize the best way to beat the Reaping Jack at a duel till either death or forfeit. Lautrec could assume that he had unlocked his aura and more than likely his semblance so to even things up he could say neither of them could use their respective semblances in the fight, that way he could use his agility to move around him and pare the godslayer down. Lautrec could care less about the Schnee brat and his daughter, all he cared about was his rematch against the Reaping Jack. But he would have to be careful and avoid earning his wrath before the match, Lautrec could still feel the pain from when the the undead knight had tracked him down and slaughtered his allies with ease before destroying him with utmost competence.

'Don't think about that, you're stronger now and more importantly prepared to fight against him.' Lautrec told himself within the confines of his mind. The bullhead landed and Lautrec was happy to be off that thing, he would never admit but after anor londo he was a tad afraid of heights, he could still imagine great arrows coming at him quicker than he could prepare and falling to the endless pit below. Lautrec decided to begin his investigation towards the dorm rooms and think of something on the fly.

It took a full three hours to find the dorms and when he realized they were closer than he thought he facepalmed so hard it nearly broke his nose through his helmet. From there he asked some students if they've seen him, the students directed him in the right direction but he couldn't help but notice some of them were either in awe or terrified when asked about his whereabouts. When he arrived to the dorm he wasn't expecting his other target to answer the door. Weiss Schnee looked him over before asking in a tired and aggravated voice. "Who are you and why are you here at this ungodly hour?!" He narrowed his eyes behind his helm before addressing his reasons for being here. "I wish to speak to an old friend of mine, have you seen him? Kinda tall wheres stone and golden armor, has a katana with a serrated edge." The Schnee's eyes widened greatly before she gave a slightly suspicious look to the murderer and asked something that caused Lautrec's jaw to drop. "What do you want with my older brother?"

'I'm so glad I decided to not kill her, dear Fina if I had my death would not be quick.' Lautrec thought offhandedly; if he had then the Reaping Jack would forget a duel and somehow gank him into oblivion, Lautrec didn't know how he would do this but just knew somehow it would happen. "Like I said I'm an old friend of his from before he took a long nap. So can I come in or?" He ended it at that; best to be extremely safe and polite with someone the Reaping Jack considers a sibling. The door closed slightly as he heard the human's footsteps walk away from the door and toward somewhere else. Lautrec waited for about half an hour before the door opened and the man himself was standing there, his face unreadable from behind his helmet. "Nice to see you again Lautrec why don't you come in and we can catch up on what I missed during my apparent nap." It was in a polite enough tone so Lautrec assumed he'd be safe unless he screws up.

Spencer first person pov

I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to this meeting with my fellow undead but it was bound to happen sooner or later. As the prophet of Fina entered the dorm he noticed John and Jack watching from the shadows. They were waiting for my signal to kill him and be done with the knight, I ushered the knight in and lead him to the couch where we both took a seat and waited for the other one to begin. After a few moments of tense silence Lautrec began. "Well Jack-" I stopped him there with a look before telling him my name. "It's actually Spencer Alabaster of Catarina."

He seemed shocked I recovered my name but he pressed onwards with his topic. "Well Spencer you're probably wondering why I'm here." I nodded in agreement and he seemed to relax slightly and began talking again. "Well part of the reason is; I was hired by Jacque Schnee to kill both you and his daughter Weiss Schnee. But don't worry I have no desire to harm her in anyway shape and form."

That caused me to nod a thanks to the knight and began to formulate a plan to rip that pompous nobleman to pieces before setting fire to the pieces and stomping on them repeatedly until there's not even ashes left. Weiss looked absolutely destroyed by this fact and Jack and Ruby lead her into another room to comfort her no doubt. Blake and Yang quickly followed suit and i was sure I could see murder in Yang's eyes before she looked to her arm in sadness. She could use it normally now and it was a major shock to me and John, I guessed aura had a hand in it but the sad part is she couldn't throw a punch the right way with it yet.

Lautrec waved an armored hand over my face to snap me out of my musing and silently asked if he could continue, I nodded and he nodded before explaining himself further. "My main reason for being here is to have a rematch with you. No semblances, no ganking; just a honest one on one fight to either yield or death. If I won I would regain what was stolen naturally and if you won I would answer any questions you have." Now that was an interesting bet, I knew what he wanted so with a smile I agreed to his terms.

I got up and lightly stretched and began to head toward the door. "Well you coming or not?" I asked rhetorically and the knight's reaction was priceless. "Wait now?!" I nodded as I grabbed my weapons from my box of tricks and equipped them. The knight stayed there for a second before shaking his head and standing up. "Honestly Reaping Jack you are a strange one." I shook off the comment and retorted with a slight smirk. "You too Golden Wolf." He groaned loudly at his title and mumbled something I couldn't catch but I laughed all the same. "Not so fun being on the receiving end is it?" He just mumbled some choice words in response to my question. We reached an arena soon enough and I was surprised that the arena was filled to the brim with spectators, I asked if he had mentioned fighting me to anyone and Lautrec shook his head no.

I spotted Ozpin sitting in the stands along with John and Jack, John gave a knowing look before gesturing to the entry way as the girls ran into the stands next to the trio. Ozpin stood up and basically told me he was spying on me by announcing the rules of said match. "Now this match shall be a fight to the finish, one on one style. No semblances, no team ups and no dishonest tactics. "

That basically summed the whole match in a few words, Lautrec and I looked at eachother before I shrugged and went to my side of the stadium and waited for the match to start. In my periphery I noted that Jack had balled his hands into fists and looked tense. 'He must be preparing himself incase I'll need help.' I thought calmly, John looked calm but the stiffness of his shoulders tell a different story. I smiled lightly as i realized they were worried about me, 'it's always good to have a backup plan ready.' I noted unconsciously, but I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my head and prepared myself for a battle between undead.

No pov third person

Ozpin raised his hands in the sky and brought them down; signaling the matches beginning. The two undead were gone in a blur of movement and reappeared in the center of the battlefield weapons clashing and shockwaves flowing outwards from the impact. "Well looks like you got faster Reaping Jack." Lautrec grunted as he kept the blades of his opponent away from him and tried to push through his defenses. "And you have gotten stronger and faster Golden Wolf." Spencer also grunted as he mirrored the prophet's technique. The stalemate broke and their bodies and blades were transformed into nothing more than golden and gray blurs. The clashing of metal sung through the arena and bounced back towards the fighters as they continued their mortal combat. Both of their aura's began to drop simultaneously as if every blow that got through was returned with just as much force as before. The few glimpses the audience got of them was when either were on the defensive for a second two long.

"Reaping Jack? Golden Wolf? Are those some kind of titles?" Weiss asked between shockwaves of pure kinetic energy. It was John who answered after he casually dodged a piece of rubble. "Those are titles given to them by their fellow undead. They can be anything from their fighting style to their armor choice and is usually less than three words. For example, a powerful undead was called Giant Dad because of his immense strength and vigor." His explanation did nothing to alleviate the questions team Rwby's had about their older brother figure and the slight banter he shared with his fellow undead. Even though they have his memories they were almost impossible to see through the mental fog that surrounded each one, as Weiss was about to continue her questioning, the ex darkwraith just held up his hand and simply pointed out towards the field.

"Watch and then I'll explain further as the fight progresses." The sound of glass shattering echoed through the arena as both undead's aura were destroyed simultaneously but neither fighter looked exhausted, in fact, if one were to look at their postures, one would find that both fighters were excited and raring to go. Lautrec shook the dust off of his armor and spoke nonchalantly. "Well now that the warm up's done shall we begin for real?" Spencer simply nodded and said. "What are we doing talking about it? Let's go!" Both undead charged each other with cheetah like grace and agility.

Their weapons collided with a dull thud and Lautrec used his legs to sweep his opponent off his feet and tried to impale the undead with his twin shotels. The undead rolled out of the way and swung his scythe at Lautrec's chest but Lautrec brought his shotels up and parried the god slayer. Lautrec leaped at the undead and sunk his curved blades into the side of his armor close to his ribs. Blood dripped slightly off the wound but the undead was barely phased by it and nailed Lautrec with his scythe at the base of his neck. It sent the prophet backwards as some of the his blood came from the wound across his neck. After Lautrec landed he shifted his stance to mimic a wolf's and lunged at the undead adversary.

Spencer waited until Lautrec was close, when he reached minimum distance Spencer unhooked his sunlight talisman and summoned a bolt of holy lightning and brought it straight down on lautrec's head. Luckily for the prophet he evaded the spear but was unable to escape the electrified area of effect and was fried from within his golden armor. Seeing his chance Spencer tackled the knight of carim and plunged his katana straight into his kneecap. Lautrec simply gritted his teeth and used his uninjured leg to kick the undead's arm with enough force for the bone to pop out of his skin and armor. Spencer back stepped away from the knight with weapon still firmly in his grip. He looked at his injury with only mild concern and without hesitation pushed the bone back into his skin. Not even flinching in the slightest bit. Lautrec kicked himself up like he hadn't been stabbed in the kneecap, heck he just ignored the injury and focused on his opponent.

The audience was varying shades of pale at seeing the horrendous display of brutality and blood. The only two that weren't affected were John and Jack as they watched with stoic expressions and continued to watch as the fight escalated further, as it turned bloodier and more aggressive. "Why didn't they stop after their aura's been drained? Don't they know once that breaks their vulnerable!" Blake exclaimed as she watched with wide eyes as the two fighters were continuing their bloody war. Jack answered in a monotonous tone. "This is how undead fight. No fear and no mercy."

Team Rwby's simply gaped at the information as the undead knights continued to mercilessly strike each other. Ruby was the next to ask the duo something. "You said you would explain their titles during the match so could you please explain?" the duo looked at eachother before John decided to finish his explanation. "Like I said earlier their titles could reflect their fighting styles and in this case it's true for both. For Lautrec the Golden Wolf title was given to him because he fights like a wolf and wears his golden armor everywhere he goes." He paused for a moment and took a second to watch the fight.

Even though they were covered in each other's blood neither looked willing to give up. Lautrec crouched low and spun on his heels and swung his weapons outward and toward the undead's stomach. The blades were redirected into Spencer's shoulders and legs by Spencer's attempts to parry his opponent. Bloodlust was positively glowing with excitement and waited for it's master it use it.

Spencer unsheathed his weapon and used his scythe to block the incoming shotels; the blades bit into his knuckles but he endured it long enough to slice off Lautrec's left arm at the shoulder. Lautrec looked mildly shocked before he used his remaining shotel and dug it into the undead's ribs, it pierced the chestplate and then the skin; when Lautrec pulled his shotel free, skin and muscle tore off and revealed a few ribs in the process. "Ouch." Both undead said blandly after looking over their injuries, they looked each other over before they circled each other like sharks. Waiting for any type of weakness to exploit and capitalize on it.

John figured it was a good moment to continue explaining. "While Reaping refers to Spencer's affinity for scythe's and other bleed weapons. Especially when you piss him off because if that happens the last thing you'll see is his scythe matted in their blood." Though it didn't look like they were listening as they watched with horrified awe as neither fighter would give in despite their grievous injuries. But Yang surprised him when she asked. "What about the Jack part and will he be okay?" John hummed in thought for a moment before answering the fiery blond. "For your second question he'll be fine, 'this is only a flesh wound' he'll probably say before he chug's his estus and be as good as new." He had circumvented the original question and this didn't go unnoticed by the girls as they gave him and Jack withering glares was any indication. Sweating under his armor at the glares given to him, he was afraid of two things in this world, heights and angry woman and just his terrible luck he was near both. He stood up but not before handling this problem. "Well Jack can fill you in and would you look at the time I need to...polish my greatsword, yes that is exactly what I need to do." By handling it he meant throwing Jack to the wolves and running with his tailbone in between his legs.

Jack gave John a glare so fierce that one would think the small child was a demon rather than human. "Traitor!" Jack screeched at the runaway sorcerer, he stared at the four woman with a blank stare before trying to figure out a way to postpone that subject. "John knows more about the title than me and oh look the fight is almost over!" He shouted and pointed for good measure, that caused the girls to focus on the fight instead of the doppelganger. 'Thank Gwynn that worked.' he thought with a relieved tone.

The two undead fighters had stopped their circling and engaged in another clash of blades for the final time. Neither looked willing to give in but Lautrec's body finally began to collapse from the wound to his knees. The undead reaper sensing a weakness pushed with all his strength forward, causing the proud knight of carim to fall on his back, katana on his neck; touching the rough area his jugular would be through the armor. "Tu cede carim miles?" Spencer spoke in the language of ancients to his foe. Lautrec smiled under his battered helmet and replied in the forgotten language. "Ita dico cedere." With that the undead sheathed his weapons and tossed him a divine blessing and his arm. Spencer uncorked his estus and sat down and began to toast in the middle of the bloody and ruined battlefield. "To your swords and my valor, long may the sun shine!" Lautrec deciding to go along with it and repeated the toast; both undead downed their respective healing items. Course Spencer only took a chug or two from his estus to heal his wounds.

Spencer pov first person

Now that was a doozy of a duel and I could feel the stares of my sisters behind me. "How about we discuss somethings over a pint of some Ala's ale. But we would have to be discreet-" He grabbed my hand before I was finished and before I knew it we were at Patches restaurant. I looked at him, still trying to figure out how we could be here so quickly. It then hit me like a sunlight spear to the crotch. "Your semblance is teleportation?!" I didn't so much ask but screamed. He shrugged and pulled up some seats for us, "Ale now then I answer your questions." he demanded, I shrugged before opening my box of tricks and pulled out a ginormous tanker of my handcrafted ale. I would swear to Gwynn himself that I saw Lautrec's eyes sparkle when I put down the tanker and brought out two mugs. He looked at the mug before he tossed it aside and grabbed the tanker and began to chug like his life depended on it.

"Now I answer your questions." he said clearly, not a least bit drunk, I figured out my first question fairly quickly. "Do you know what happened to Gwyndolin and Priscilla during my nap?" Lautrec sighed deeply and began to drink some more Ala ale before answering. "Gwyndolin died a while ago to the grimm, as for your friend; last I heard she was protecting an outlier town a ways from vale." I felt conflicted, on one hand the leader to one of the covenants I joined is dead and gone, on the other Pris is alive and well; not to mention close by.

But that was food for another day; besides I had another more pressing question. "Have you ever heard of Salem?" At that Lautrec spat his drink out and looked frantically around as if we were being watched, he calmed down slightly before giving me a wary look. "That be the queen bitch herself, queen of the grimm and the abyss at least." I nearly gasped at that line of information that assassins would kill for. "Do you know where the new leader of the Abyss is?" He just stared at me as if I just said something stupid. "Are you nuts?! There's a reason the undead have dwindled down to the three of us. She hunted all the others down with her grimm! What makes you think you could do more to her than an entire legion of us against that beast?" He furiously whispered at me.

I simply showed him the gauntlet and explained what it could do. Then I explained my plan to him in detail. "If I'm losing then I'll plunge my gauntlet into her and rip out her soul, see simple." At that he facepalmed and began drinking at a furious pace, of course if he wasn't undead I'd be worried about his liver. "Sounds as easy as saying 'I'll beat Ornstein and Smough on my first try.' It sounds simple but it's much harder in truth." I nodded sagely at the advice, knowing all too well about that gruesome battle, I simply gestured for him to get close and either drunk or genuinely interested he got closer and I began to whisper my true semblance to him.

Jack pov third person

Jack was bound and dragged by team Rwby's down the hall back to their dorms in a search for the ex darkwraith and hopefully to clear things up for the girls since he bailed before they could get a straight answer. "Is this really necessary?" Jack asked his captors who simply replied with creepy smiles as Yang answered the mini Alabaster. "This is so you don't run off before we can get some answers. We'll let you go when either we find John or Spencer comes back from wherever he disappeared too with his 'friend'." Jack huffed and began to murmur under his breath, he could tell Blake was blushing from what he was murmuring and it gave him a devious idea. 'Let's put some of those strange memories I read to good use.' he thought with a joker esque grin. In the most deadpan voice he could muster he said. "You must have one strong bdsm fetish don't you Blake, but I bet you would prefer to being the tied over the rope master. " He had to seriously clamp down on his laughter at seeing her indignant squawking and utter refusals with the reddest face he had ever seen. 'Ah the joys of being the younger brother' Jack thought wistfully before focusing on his plan.

He continued his master plan some more. " Well prove it then and take off the rope." he finished with a bored yawn, Blake was so embarrassed she did exactly what he said and when the ropes were cut; he was gone in a puff of clouds and a sonic boom. "I can't believe that worked! Now time to see if the skull head hide better than just behind the door." Jack laughed as he zoomed towards the dorm room as fast as humanly possible, he heard a rushing of wind behind him and a few rose petals in the distance. 'But first to slow down Ruby without hurting her. Oh I know.' Jack thought as he unfurled his whip and quickly casted a pyromancy that lit his weapon with the raging flames from within his soul. He snapped the whip at a nearby plant and caused it to burst into flames, luckily it distracted his shadow long enough to reach his dorm.

He burst into the war/nap room where he knew the darkwraith would be hiding. Before he could start looking he noticed something that shouldn't be there. A gargoyle hiding in the corner of the room where it made no aesthetic sense whatsoever. He walked to the gargoyle and punched it square in the snout. The chameleon spell broke under the physical contact as the darkwraith stumbled away from the corner, a bit disoriented from the blow to the nose. When John regained his senses he was meet with Jack's glare. "I suppose you're mad about my tactical retreat; but did you have to punch me in the nose?" Instead of answering him Jack tried to kick him in the nuts. John blocked the low blow and stared blankly at the doppleganger from behind his mask. "Now was that necessary?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the man and berated him. "You threw me to the wolves bone head, the bloody wolves."

The ex darkwraith took a second to think about and shrugged. "Guess I did, you didn't answer their question did you?" Jack rolled his eyes before saying. "I avoided it for now. I'm just glad they didn't ask about his semblance; how long do you think until they put two and two together and confront him on it?" John sighed before pinching the bridge of nose through his helmet. "I don't know but my guess would be soon, those four are too damm determined for their own good." Before they could continue their discussion, both heard the doors to the dorm open and several pairs of feet stomping from outside their door. With a nod Jack used his whip to grapple a support beam and pulled himself up; John on the other hand redid his chameleon spell and turned into a teddy bear and moved himself to the corner of the bed and held his breath.

Their door opened hurriedly as Yang and Blake burst in but gained confused looks when they didn't see anybody. "Damm it, I know he came through here; but where did he disappear too!" Yang cursed loudly as her hair erupted in fire and she began to radiate a corona of heat. Blake tried to calm her partner down as she scanned the room for Jack and possibly John. "He must've double back when we weren't looking, cmon don't lose your head right now. Besides I get dibs on Jack when we find him." Blake reasoned while checking under the beds and the other nooks and crannies of the bottom floor.

Jack didn't dare gulp for fear that her enhanced hearing would reveal his position. "You're just mad he tricked you kitty cat, also, I didn't know you liked being tied up. Meow~" Yang teased the resident fanus, her hair returning to normal after remembering how Jack escaped. 'What did you say?' John asked Jack telepathically. Jack replied through the connection. 'Something about her having a bdsm fetish and tricking her in untying me.'

"I do not have a bdsm fetish Yang." She told the blond although her cheeks were beginning to turn a light pink. Yang simply smirked and whispered. "Well I know how to check kitten~" At this Blake's face began to burn as she looked around precariously. Jack didn't know what to do, on one hand he could run out now and take his chances or stay silent and watch things unfold. "We really shouldn't. What happens if we get caught." Blake's voice barely a whisper while Jack prayed to the gods that they would just leave. "Who's going to tell. All I need to do is lock the door and we'll be all alone." To prove her point Yang strolled up to the open door and closed it shut before locking it tight.

'We need to move now!' Jack screamed through John's mental link. 'I'm right under them. What in Izalith do you expect me to do!' John replied as Yang and Blake began to get closer together and shared a exuberant kiss. Jack quickly saw the window and sent the image to the disguised darkwraith. 'That's at least a five story drop!' John screeched mentally, Jack retorted just as hotly. 'Would you rather stick around to find out what happens next?!' At this Jack could see the 'teddy' make it's way across the floor towards the window. But was not to be as Blake quickly broke away and closed the window, not even noticing the teddy bear, and went back to her partner and began undressing each other. 'My eyes, they burn!' Both of them shouted through their mental link as they were a captive audience to a show of sorts. 'For the love of Gwynn where's Spencer when you need him?!' Jack shouted in his mind while trying to look away from the scaring imagery being shown.

Spencer's pov first person

'I feel like I should be somewhere but for the life of me I can't place it...oh well it's probably the ale.' I thought while downing another pint of my homemade ale with Lautrec as he pretended to be drunk, all the while quietly drumming his fingers in a seemingly random pattern, but I knew he was using morse code to tell me something. 'If I got all the patterns than it should say, {being watched, left of us, third seat down}' I decoded silently, I turned my head a fraction of a rotation to see the person in question. I saw the person Lautrec was talking about; he was glaring right at us, or more specifically me, I couldn't gage height since he was sitting but I noticed he had blond hair and lilac eyes. He was wearing a casual opened neck t-shirt with slacks. All of which had a golden trim on the ridges of the clothing. I managed to catch the absolute hate and killing intent in his eyes from here; the Izalith did I do to piss this guy off.

I returned to my drink and drum my fingers in several patterns that look to the average man the random drumming of fingers. '{Who is he, assassin?}' Lautrec shook his head in negative before taking another drink of ale. The stranger began walking towards us with furious strides; {He comes, act drunk} Lautrec said with his fingers, at that I began laughing like a jolly idiot while swinging my mug around. Lautrec quickly followed my example as we bumped our mugs together in a makeshift toast. But our eyes never left the man as he took off running towards us before jumping high in the sky and brought his leg up and began his descent. Millena of survival instinct kicked in as we rolled away from the crash site. Patches sprinted past us as he emerged right as the crazy man attacked; oh he was going to be pissed after the adrenaline wore off.

The stand exploded into bits of wood and metal as the crazy man landed, screaming. "Dynamic entry!" Luckily none of us were wounded from the shrapnel, I quickly remembered something and looked to Lautrec and asked. "Where's the ale?" I could tell Lautrec's eyes widened in shock as he looked around before saying. "I thought you had it." The dust soon cleared and to our horror the crazy man's foot was lodged in the tanker that held the sweet, sweet ale. Lautrec and I watched the remnants of the alcohol pour through the hole and stain the ground gold.

Lautrec fell on his hands and knees and began punching the ground crying. "That ale was innocent, innocent i tell you! It was over three thousand years old; why Gwynn, why?!" I tried to calm the knight of carim down, saying I could always make another batch but my hopes were dashed when Patches said somberly. "Sorry to tell you but the ingredients used to make your special ale withered away with time, that was the last tankard of Ala ale in this world." I gaped at the balding undead as Lautrec continued mourning the loss of the ale; right as I was checking my box for anymore ingredients the crazy ass said something that made all of us snap our heads at him in shock. "This stuff taste like piss." 'Did he just?!' I thought in shock before that shock turned into anger as I saw him crushing the tankard and wiping his foot in the remains of the ale. Lautrec rose slowly and with murder on his mind; if his rigid body language was any indication. Patches also gained a murderous glint in his eyes at what the man said. "Which talisman do you two want?" I asked in a calm and controlled manner. Lautrec wanted the ivory one and Patches asked for the convoy variant. I tossed both sets of holy talismans at them and they grabbed them quite easily; holy lightning arced at their fingertips as they summoned the lower level of lightning miracles while I conjured my sunlight spear in all of its glory. I could tell he was readying himself for combat but this shall not be a match, no, it shall be a slaughter.

We threw our spears of holy lightning and in transit to their target they gravitated around mine and fused with it; making my spear into more of a lance than a arrow. The crazy man barely dodged the anointed sunlight lance and watched as it decimated all in it's path until it punched a hole threw a grounded aircraft. He looked back at us and saw we had already summoned more spears of light and took aim, "You shouldn't have done that; now we need to make you pay, am I right gents?" Patches asked loudly, we cheered in his favor and chucked our spears, once again making the sunlight lance as it speed towards the fool that dared to not only attack us for no reason but destroyed the ale. "Shit" I heard the man whisper before he rolled out of the way, but we were upon him mid roll and created sunlight stakes and tossed them at his head. Mine and Patches struck their mark while Lautrec's fizzled out from the combined shockwave of the two before it. His body spasmed for a second before he counterattacked with a left hook.

I ducked under the blow before I unsheathed my scythe and whispered a blessing of the moon, my scythed glowed a luminescent purple as I struck. Unfortunately he dodged my blow but got a shotel to the gut, courtesy of lautrec. His aura shielded the lethal blow and the blond retaliated with a thundering uppercut. Lautrec was sent flying before Patches and I appeared in his place and swung our respective weapons at his throat. He parried both of us and ran right into the freshly grounded knight of Carim's fist; I dodged his flight before swinging my scythe in his direction: he hit the the curved metal dead on and bounced off it into another stand. I swapped out my talisman for Logan's staff and began to charge a large sorcery, teal wisps of pure magic potential collected at the base of my staff and it began to vibrate dangerously fast, signaling it's ready. I saw the blonde's head poke out from the rubble and I locked on to it "By the might of the pale drake I sentence you to oblivion. Rejoice as your death shall further the art of sorcery for many eons to come." The magic was realized with a wave of my hand and it exploded outward. A giant teal bolt of pure magic was shot at the mysterious asshole and nearly hit him. However he managed to roll out of my death laser's path and avoided his fate. Unfortunately the same can't be said about several stands, trees and buildings that crossed its path.

'This is way to op. It never did this much damage in lodran.' I thought in sheer awe at the damage it did to the surrounding areas. My fellow undead must've thought the same because they were looking at me with jaws wide open. The blonde idiot got up and looked to be charging some sort of attack; I braced myself for the attack but instead of attacking he ran. We sort of stood there for a few minutes until it finally registered the fool ran away. "After him men, for the ale!" I cried out; Patches and Lautrec roared in agreement as we sprinted after the man.

Blonde idiot's pov first person

'Shit, shit, shit!' I quietly cursed after running away like a pansy but hey they threw bolts of freaking lightning and a bloody death laser. A laser I say! Why was I here again, oh yeah, I had gotten a call from Yang at while I was walking Zwei.

I was walking Zwei when I had gotten a call from Yang, naturally I answered and the first thing to come out of her mouth was. "Hey dad; ooo are you flying right now? Cause it sounds like you're as high as I am." I quickly scowled at the phone, silently cursing Qrow for his drinking habits and the occasional smoke, and asked why she called me. The next words out of her mouth were something I hoped to Oum himself I'd never hear. "Well I kinda lost my arm to a masked weirdo, had to undergo the pain of regrowing said arm and now apparently I have an older brother now according to Ruby. And he's way older than you dad, hehehe." 'Who touched my little girls?! Don't worry daddy will save you from the pedo!' I calmly tried to ask about his appearance and if he had any next to kin I could inform after I break his neck. She told me he wore a mix of gray, gold and black armor pieces and always had a weapon on him. I hung up on her and went on a man hunt for the sicko.

And that plan of killing the man who stole my daughter's innocence went out the window the moment I saw him. He was powerful and that was just base appearances, not even counting aura. He held himself like a veteran of multiple battles or wars; a type of strength one can only find at the end of one's rope. But I got cocky and thought I could take him; though truth be told I probably should've been at least a bit more inconspicuous but nope I ran in and destroyed an old man's stand and their beer. That stuff was stronger than anything i've ever seen and I was more than happy to get rid of it. Then the bullshit went down, apparently he was friends with the owner of the stand and that other knight guy; they didn't even speak of strategy but fought like a well oiled machine. Then they shot lightning from their fingertips and a freaking laser!

Now I'm back to the present running like the devil himself was chasing me. And somehow those crazies are not only keeping up with me but are gaining ground and quickly too. I felt the spark of electricity float by my cheek and noticed they were still throwing lightning at me. 'Run faster!' I shouted to myself as I pumped extra aura into my legs to break the sound barrier. 'There now I have some breathing….room.' They were still right behind me, even though I was breaking the sound barrier. Dammit who are they!

Spencer pov first person

'Damn this man can run.' I thought annoyed at how he won't stand and fight even though he was the one who initiated the fight. "Let's see if I can go three for three." I murmured, I grabbed another throwing knife from my box of tricks and tossed it at his heel. Surprisingly it worked, sorta, instead of pinning him down or just tripping him lightly it ended up with him flying right into the dorm room I share with the girls. Course when I entered fully intent on gutting him like a fish if he had hurt my sisters; I did not expect Ruby to cuddle up to the man and shout. "Dad! It's so nice to see you again."

I was fairly sure my jaw was touching the floor at this revelation. 'Why didn't you check their memories first before attacking?' Frampt asked, to which I replied with a facepalm and a groan. 'I'm an idiot.' I groaned mentally while pinching the bridge of my helmet to quell the imminent headache. Lautrec and Patches soon entered the room and they got the message. As I was about to ask why in Gwyn's name he attacked me and Lautrec I heard John screaming in my head. 'Help us: were trapped in the war/nap room!' I turned my head towards the place I slept in not even an hour ago. As I approached I could hear moaning from inside and it sorta sounded like Blake and Yang. I unlock the door with my scroll and slowly opened it, thinking nothing else could shock me considering my experiences in lodran and seeing crazy things on an almost hourly basis.

I was oh so wrong, I swear what little sanity I had left began to crack as I saw something I really didn't want to see. Logan would be spinning in his grave because he thought undead should not be able to blush but I was currently redder than any chaos fire there ever was.

Blake and Yang were completely naked and red faced(from what they were doing or me interrupting them I didn't nor do I want to know) lying on my bed. They were covered in a shiny clear fluid that was not sweat, oh and for some reason Blake was tied with rope in all sorts of places that shouldn't be there! Did I forget to mention Yang's hands were inside Blake's privates, or at least what I assumed were her privates, and Blake was head first in Yang's for Gwynn sakes but had somehow pulled out when I came in.

As many questions as this raises and it's at least three I came in to grab John and Jack and right now I wish I hadn't. I noticed a gray teddy bear underneath them that was covered in the mystery fluid and seemed to be shivering, while I could see Jack on the beams in the fetal position. I simply walked over to my bed(the one I'm burning) and grabbed the teddy which breaks the chameleon spell and John reformed back to his original state still shaking like a marraka. He had a dead look in his eyes as he crawled out of the room; next was Jack who fell off the rafters in my arms. He nodded his head in gratitude before he rocked himself in my arms.

I made to leave but I remembered something and turned my head to face Yang and Blake. "Next time you have the... urge to do whatever it is you're doing; please, for the love of Gwyn don't do it on my bed. If at all possible please do it in your room; now I have to go hunting for bleach, do you two know where some is by chance?" I asked calmly, Blake, who was as red as me, thought it was a good idea to hide under the covers while Yang was just shocked I could be so casual about whatever I walked into. "Yeah, there's some under the laundry sink. So this doesn't bother you?" Yang asked just a tad hesitant, I just blinked and answered her. "It's shocking no doubt, but if whatever that was makes you happy than I couldn't be happier for you. Also your dad is here and is right behind me isn't he?"

At Yang's nod I turned back to the blonde idiot who had the biggest and creepiest smile I've ever seen, and that's saying something. He then went on his knees in a prayer-ish kneel and rose his head upwards. "Thank you Monty Oum! Now my little girl won't be defiled by a boy and will forever stay a virgin!" I could honestly feel my confusion right now but my eyes need to be bleached and then my brain. I went around the weirdo of a father and plopped Jack on the sofa when I passed by it. Patches peeked his head in and looked to me. "Is it wrong I want to join them?" I just gave him a glare and casually said. "Is it wrong if you try I'll lob off your dick and shove it up your asshole until it comes out the other end?" He fervently nodded and backed away from the door.

Ruby looked about as confused as I felt and made to go through to the door but I stopped her with a look. I made my way to the laundry room only to see John had beat me to it and was trying to unscrew the cap. I helped out the ex darkwraith an unscrewed the accursed cap and allowed him to be first. We spent the next few minutes in peaceful agony as the bleach burned our eyes and soon got rid of the images, and our retinas but that's a price I was willing to pay. It took a few minutes for our eyes to return to normal after the bleaching and I honestly felt better, John looked to be back to normal himself but as I was about to leave to burn my mattress he began speaking to me telepathically. 'Although that helped we have a bigger problem on the horizon, their asking about your title and your semblance is bound to be next.' I pinched the bridge of my helmet, not from a headache for once but just out of habit. I responded through the link. 'Well what exactly did you tell them about the title, did you say exactly how I got it or just the specifics of said title?' John did a so so gesture with his hands before giving me the specifics. 'I only explained the reaping and how it relates to you using a scythe, the jack part I dashed out of since I wagered they would ask about your semblance after that.'

I groaned inaudibly before giving my answer. 'If they push then tell them the Jack part, as for my semblance… as far as anyone knows it's energy manipulation and I'm sticking to it. It's better that way for everyone.' I clenched my hands for half a moment and then let'm go slack at my sides. John noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder and pleaded through the link. 'You don't have to go through with your plans, I'm more than positive that doing this will kill you, let someone else be the hero for once and live your life.' I shook my head in the negative before giving him my answer. 'My life ended a long time ago, I've been floating in the void of life and letting those of the newer generation fight battles I should've ended long ago. Now it's time I clean up my mess and destroy that wretched abyss once and for all. Even if I may not see the world after I'm done.' I give John a weak mirthless chuckle before removing his hand from my shoulder. "Besides it's my job as the 'chosen undead' to make sure the demons are dead and gone and now that I have a purpose, well, not even the bed of chaos could make me go hollow before I finish my duty."

John pov first person

I couldn't keep the smile off my face from Spencer's declaration; even though it means his certain death. I could see Lautrec leaning off the doorframe of the room, apparently he heard his declaration because he seemed almost amused by Spencer. Lautrec approached us and said. "Well that is quite the ambition you have but how do you expect to kill a monster that even legions of undead couldn't kill?" Spencer seemed to consider this before he replied. "You forget the expansion of the souls theory my friend." Lautrec seemed stumped by this so I decided to explain. "It's the theory that if a certain number of undead fight the same creature with a mighty soul than that creature's overall might is increased exponentially. For example if two undead fight Ornstein than Ornstein's power will double, then triple if another undead is added. So when entire legions of undead fight a single creature than what happens to that creature's power?"

I saw the gears turning inside his head before he came to the same conclusion I and no doubt Spencer came to. "So you're saying if we went out in pairs or trio's we would've had a better chance of victory instead of going all out?!" It was understandable why he was so upset, considering he saw his comrades die in front of him. I nodded and he gave me the mother of all glares. Before the fists and spells could fly Spencer played arbiter and managed to break the glares we were giving to each other. "Now, now, no need for hostilities, besides I have a favor or two for you Lautrec if your willing. Do you happen to know where exactly she lives? And if possible I would like to personally thank the 'man' who sent you here." I could almost see Spencer's lip curl in hate with that sentence and I quickly put the pieces together. I held a almost demonic smile as I nodded my head in agreement and looked to Lautrec, not giving him a choice.

He sighed before nodding in acceptance and grabbed Spencer's hand and disappeared; I blinked in confusion before I guessed his semblance was teleportation or something along those lines. As I was about to leave I found myself being hogtied by a familiar ribbon and was being dragged against my will towards the girls room. I tried to squirm to freedom but this ribbon is too damn tight. "Don't try and escape, we still have questions for you to answer." Blake said just a bit too menacingly, 'ok now think; what can I do to get out of this….Could I try and do what Jack did? Well it's worth a shot but it should be something a bit more embarrassing. Oh idea!' But by the time my plan was already made I had been dragged into their room. I soon began cursing my luck and monologue with some of the most grievous words possible. I decided to screw it and do the the silent treatment as they moved me into a chair.

Yang shoved a light into my eyes like they did in those old cop books Spencer read in the undead burg. But while it would blind someone normal I was not normal by any means. "Okay enough dodging the question, what's with the last half of that title? Also how do Spencer and that Lautrec guy know each other?" I just stared at her in response; it was humorous to see a vein popping on her head. Although they couldn't see my smirk they most definitely heard my chuckling at their 'integration'. "What's so funny?" Weiss asked as I calmed down from my chuckling, I just stared her right in the eye and said. "Oh it's just funny, you think acting like cops from a bad drama book will help with your questions." I watched as they blinked in confusion before it got through their stubborn heads and they glared at me with almost enough intensity to scare me into telling them, almost being the key word here.

Yang's eyes soon turned red from annoyance at my act and she cocked her fist back in an attempt to scare me into compiling. My continued silence was the answer to her 'threat' and she let loose her fist at my head. Even restrained I dodged the feeble blow and the next one for good measure. My continued dodging only egged the fiery blonde more and more until I couldn't miss this strike and got slugged in the face. My aura, although not as strong as Lautrec's or Spencer's, still absorbed all the damage I would've taken and replaced it with a pushing of the fist into my mask…. Ah Izalith that's not good.

My mask flew off my face and landed by my feet and I solemnly stared at the girls. Their eyes widened in shock at what my face looked like and I don't blame them, they've more than likely never seen a hollowed undead before; even though I'm human I still have the body of one. They were probably shocked at the pupiless blood red eyes staring back at them, or perhaps it's the skin color of raw steak that disturbs them; or finally it's the fact my skin may as well be beef jerky because of how scrunched up the flesh is in certain places. "Well don't all stare at once now, some people may get the wrong idea." My voice going cold near the end, that shocked them out of their stupor as they began seeing the person under the skin. "What happened to your face?" Ruby asked tentatively, I could tell she was being extra careful so as not to offend me. I sighed lightly before looking the young leader in the eye before explaining. "This is the end result of the undead curse, at least physically." I could tell what their next question was before Blake even asked. "This sounds familiar, isn't this the same thing Spencer told us when we first met him? So if that's the physical end of the curse what's the mental equivalent?"

'Clever, far too clever for her own good' I thought offhandedly; I simply stared at them before answering Blake's question. "Before I answer your question how about I ask one. What value do you place on your memories?" That threw them for a loop, before they could answer I proceeded. "While you wouldn't mind if certain things went missing from your memory, the curse works almost like an eraser and get's rid of exorbitant portions of memory. Sometimes it's just what your childhood was but in most cases it's your entire identity as a living being." They paled considerably at that and I could see the dreaded conclusion pop into their brains one by one. Weiss seemed to have conjured the courage to ask the dreaded question. "Will that eventually happen to Spencer?" To that I responded with. "It almost did, long before he met you in the cursed land of Lodran. He didn't know his name, his past, but knew his future as a hollow if he didn't link the flame. But that fire only bought time, be it a good amount of time but still...if he doesn't fulfil his purpose soon. Well, we'd have to put him down like a rabid dog."

I let that sink in for a few moments before breaking the silence with a cough. "So you wanted to know the second half of his title and how Lautrec and him know eachother. To put it bluntly the jack portion is nothing more than a symbol of great talent in the undead community and he knew Lautrec back in the olden days of yore." It brought me a great deal of joy to see their jaws drop at my explanation for the questions they wanted to know. "That's it! No badass story, no shocking truth! Are you serious?!" Yang demanded but my answer was a cheeky smile that threatened to split my face. Truth was I am hiding most of the details but they don't want need to know about bloody sunday and the mountain of corpses he stands upon.

My 'interrogators' were huddled a ways away, more than likely trying to decide whether or not to believe my bull shit. "We have decided to let you go-" Hip hip hooray for bull shit! "but, what exactly is Spencer's semblance anyway?" Weiss said in a orderly fashion that almost made me bust a gut at how dignified she tried to sound like. 'There it is, okay John stick to the plan.' I gave myself a pep talk before answering with a bland expression. "Aren't those things a bit too personal to give out willy nilly?" Apparently they prepared for my, admittedly predictable, question. "We know eachother's and he knows ours but we don't know his. It could mess with our teamwork if we didn't know his semblance." That was an admittedly good reason that Blake pulled out of her ass, but, I had prepared with a perfect answer.

"It's energy manipulation to put it bluntly. He can control the first flame and the dark at will with his semblance but it deactivates his aura shield because he needs all the aura possible to have perfect control of those twin powers." and if any of them asked around the answer would be around the same lines since Spencer had used them an ample amount last night.

They seemed satisfied with my white lie and untied me; I grabbed my mask and put it back on and left the room. 'I wonder how Spencer and Lautrec are doing with their 'errands'.' I thought as I sat down next to Jack who had wrapped himself in covers and was drinking hot chocolate. He eyed me warily before I opened a line so we can speak without being heard. 'So did they try and interrogate you too?' I asked through the line. 'Nah, they saw I was in no position to speak and made me this hot chocolate. I'm fairly certain Yang and Blake did this as an apology for what I saw.' Jack responded. I looked at him in annoyance before 'ranting'. 'Where's my hot chocolate?! I was underneath them when they did...that. I get interrogated and you get coddled, what the Izalith man!' He gave me a cheeky grin before sipping from his drink. We stayed there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before I got up and stretched. "Screw it, I'm making some hot chocolate. How hard could it be?"

Spencer's pov first person

'I feel as if something incredibly stupid is gonna happen when I get back, seriously this feeling is starting to become a six sense at this point.' I thought as Lautrec and I appeared just a few doors away from the cowardly noble who thought it be wise to threaten my family. I actually had to contain my overflow of hate from spilling prematurely, bloodlust echoed my contained rage and hate, it looked as if it would burst into scarlet flames at a moment's notice or my command.

Though because of my agitated state I could hear bloodlust a bit more clearly than before. 'Kill him with utmost competence, paint the walls red with his blood!' I could tell the voice was feminine and sounded extremely familiar. While we walked I tried to pry out the memories that I had so freely previously; being returned to the void. 'Looks like I'm running out of time quicker than I originally imagined. This does not bode well for my mental state.' I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Lautrec's hand in front of me until I ran into it. He gave me a strange look but understood when I pointed to my head. Lautrec looked like he wanted to say something but shook it off as he pointed towards the door we were heading toward. "Alright, now when I enter I want you to come in only after I give the signal." I asked what the signal was and he simply said. "You'll know it when you hear it."

I smiled behind my helm as he entered and couldn't help but think 'I'm gonna enjoy this more than I probably should. Isn't that right Bloodlust?' My answer came as bloodlust began to glow more brilliantly for a second or two and dimmed. Now all I need to do is wait.

Jaquee schnee first person pov

I sat at my mahogany desk typing away business plans with the investors for tomorrow. Everyone else has long since left the building leaving me the last one to lock up. I prefer it this way; that way I can make sure those animals didn't steal anything from my 'valued' employees. All of a sudden I heard heavy footsteps come toward the door, I wasn't worried I knew those steps anywhere. It's not like many people wear golden armor nowadays. The door opened to reveal my assassin himself, completely silent per usual. "Did you complete your assignment?" I inquired casually; he kept silent neither moving his head or answering my question as usual. "Before i answer that" he started "mind if I ask you something. Are you hungry for a feast?" This was unusual but I figured he wanted me to pay for it. "I could use something to eat but an entire feast seems unnecessary." He clapped his hands together. "Well this does mark the fifteenth year since you hired me so I can say it is a special occasion." I didn't peg him for the sentimental type but I am a little hungry, it couldn't hurt to have a little feast. "I am a bit hungry so your idea of a feast is acceptable." I felt a chill run down my spine after I said this and I didn't know why. "Then. Let the feast begin!"

No Pov third person

Before patriarch of the schnee family could question this a whip of fire erupted out of the door and wrapped itself around his neck. His aura couldn't withstand the sudden tightening of his throat and shattered in mere seconds. The smell of cooked human flesh began to permeate the air as Jaquee let loose a agonizing scream; desperately trying to claw the whip of fire off but only worsened the pain as the flaming scourge tightened its fiery grip on it's unwilling target. As the schnee tried to look through the tears of pain and smoke from his charred flesh he saw the wielder of the whip. The man that should be dead was standing by the door and getting closer by the second. "Lautrec...Kill him" the cowardly snake cried out to his 'ally' but the golden knight didn't move an inch to help him. "You see" Lautrec started "I got my ass handed to me by him and if it wasn't for my decision not to attack your daughter: he'd probably send my head back to you in a post box as a warning to leave him alone. I really don't want a repeat with Bloody Sunday and I actually like living. So you see, dear 'friend' I fear and respect him more than I like your money."

The undead knight took his time with walking towards the pompous brat of a man; perfectly content to watch as he squirms like the vermin he truly is. Yet, he didn't come here to torture the man-child, no matter how tempting it might be, Spencer wants him dead. His eyes shifted to their heterochromatic scheme as he came closer to his target, his restraint on his bloodlust, his utter hate for this man, all of it was being released all at once, there was no need to only let little increments out anymore anyway. The noble soon pissed himself out of pure primal terror at the amount of killing intent this monster was releasing and all of it was concentrated on him. Spencer dispelled his flame whip and let the schnee suck down oxygen without the singeing pain of the scourge.

Spencer grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up so they can see eye to eye. "You sent an assassin after me when you can not even defend yourself. Pathetic." His voice echoed his disgust as the man feebly tried to kick his attacker; without breaking eye contact he trapped the schnee's legs under his arms and snapped them like the twigs they were. The rodent of a man screeched as his legs hung loosely under him, he tried to move his arms and managed to grab the undead's neck and try to throttle the godslayer. His hands were smashed to bits as the undead cracked his neck to break the man-child's limbs. Bone protruded from the schnee's knuckles and wrists as his hands were reduced to nothing more than a bloody mess. Jaquee couldn't even cry from the pain anymore as he couldn't even feel his hands, only the dead weight.

Spencer dropped the man-child back on the floor obviously sick of his screams. "Please for the love of oum let me live! What do you want, money, power, I can give you anything you want but please. Just let me live!" in that moment Spencer was sent to the day everything he cared for was ripped away. Jacque schnee was no longer begging for his life, instead it was the psychopath who killed his family and raped his mother and sister in front of him. The killing intent surged to its highest point, only ever achieved one other time in a land and age long lost to time.

His katana bursted into crimson flames as it's voice finally materialized in the realm of reality. "Kill"  it started off small but soon grew louder and louder. Those who were not accustomed to hearing the voice of the demonic sword found themselves petrified by pure instinctual terror, their bodies would not move no matter how hard they tried. "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill Him Now! Make him pay for what he's done to us!" The only one immune to this phenomenon was the wielder of the accursed blade himself; as he raised his katana slowly the man that was Jaquee schnee found the strength to cry one last thing. "I don't want to die."

In the cover of Spencer's helm if one were to look closely they would find that his eyes had, for a split second, morphed once more. Not to the sunken amber that most would call his own, not his heterochromatic eyes of hell fire and pitless dark that haunts his enemy's dreams. But a pupiless blood red that undead warriors had long associated with the point of no return. " Neither did my family." The undead champion said hollowly before he brought his katana down with all the power he could muster and ended the man that was once Jaquee schnee.

Spencer pov first person.

"You think I over did it?" I asked Lautrec outside what was once the schnee tower; he slowly, almost mechanically, turned his head towards me and said in the most deadpan and sarcastic way imaginable. "You don't say. I thought engulfing an entire building in scarlet flames after you cut through five floors minimum was just par for the course." I admit, maybe setting an entire building on fire wasn't the most….karmic of choices but by the time I returned to my senses the flames had already covered most of the building. I was just glad no one else was still in the building when I did that. I was definitely starting to hollow if I had such a vivid hallucination like that, I just hope it won't happen anytime soon or else, with my luck, it won't be someone who deserved it.

"Let's move I still need one last favor from you." Lautrec gave me an unamused glare before grabbing my shoulders and teleporting us to a rustic town in the middle of a forest. "Welcome to my home away from Carim, now you should be able to find your good friend somewhere in the cathedral over there. I'm heading home because I had enough adventure for one day." Lautrec told me and walked away, I turned around to see a, surprisingly, modest cathedral than the ones I remembered from my time in lodran. It was made in a gothic fashion, a single pillar standing straight out of the middle with a single shutter window by the top. The color was alabaster white with red and black highlights around the base and the two stained glass windows that depicted a cold and frozen world and a very familiar crossbreed sitting on a snowy plateau. The doors were engraved with my last message for her in the old tongue of the gods.

"Soon I'll light the first flame and the slate shall be wiped clean for everyone, including you. You'll finally be free from your heritage and be able to enjoy the outside world once again. I hope to see you soon and if everything goes well; I'll be right there for you so please enjoy the outside world where it's not eternally winter. You deserve this and so much more, sincerely a good friend.

Ps. Thanks for the scythe, I'm sure it'll be a great help." I translated the message another time to make sure I was seeing it for real. I entered the building at a tentative pace, taking in the cathedral's inner sanctum in all it's glory. There were depictions of us everywhere: if I wasn't so flattered I'd be creeped out. Whoever had illustrated these knew what they were doing: to my right was the time we had built a snowman in the shape of a silver knight.

To my left there was the time we had a snow war and ended up chucking small hollows at each other because we had ran out of usable snow, ah good times. But the one that both flattered me and creeped me out was one that didn't have Pris at all. It had me plunging bloodlust into the skull of a Tarus demon, they had some how got my swords reaction to flesh blood as the depiction had it engulfed in a crimson mist, I only showed that to Pris when a mad hollow tried to hurt her, suffice to say there wasn't much left of it to worry.

'Did Pris do all of these?' I thought quietly; I really don't need any snark from the two snakes in my head, I got enough of that from John and Jack. "Is that you, dear friend?" My neck turned so fast I was worried it would snap; my vision was immediately covered in snow white furs that I could recognize even as a hollowed husk. "Thank father Seath your ok." Priscilla said happily as I hugged her back: that did something as Pris began to sob in my arms. I comforted her and told her I'm not leaving until she wants me too. After a few minutes(or hours, can't tell the passage of time so well) her sobs soon turned to hiccups, I continued to pet her hair in a comforting way just in case of any emotional aftershocks. 'And Crestfallen thought learning how to comfort a woman was a worthless talent, ha! I showed him' I thought triumphantly before i noticed something disturbing, something that made me almost twitchy. Pris's tail isn't there on her butt anymore: now one possible solution would be she hid it in her robe and she forgot to free it, but I was looking at the stump of what was once a fluffy tail.

'If she wants to talk about it then she will, no need to bring it up unless she wants too. I do not want to send her into another crying fit' I decided mentally, Priscilla had calmed down(sorta but progress) and she looked so happy. "I'm so happy. (called it!) It's just, I never thought I would see you again after you linked that stupid flame." Aww that's cute, she was worried about me. "Don't worry I'm not exactly easy to be rid of, I'm fairly sure Manus would attest to that." She gave me a pout before snuggling into my chestplate further. I bet if anyone walked in they would bust a gut at seeing a six foot four man comforting an eight foot three giant woman.

"So you're still an undead aren't you?" Priscilla asked quietly, obviously sad about this fact. I nodded before adding. "At least I have my memories back so there's that." Priscilla's jade eyes opened immensely before she barraged me with questions: some more interesting than the last. "Do you have a family? What about a name? Homeland? Are you a virgin? Are you a yaoi… No forget that one." My confusion only grew as she rambled at possibilities by the dozens. I poked her head to get her back on track and she stopped before blushing in embarrassment. "Ok I have no idea what those last two were before you ranted so let's forget those. I do have a name, Spencer A Alabaster at your service fair maiden." I did a little bow and she giggled before I continued. " I am from Catarina and as for family well they were dust well before I escaped the asylum." She gave me a confused look before I clarified with a simple sentence. "We're a lot more alike than we first thought Pris."

At first she didn't get it but then she adopted a teary eyed look and silently wanted to know if I was fine. I pulled her in another hug and whispered. "Now, now don't cry we just got you stop, this was eons ago I'm fine." Pris didn't believe me but I'm okay with that. "How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking Spencer." I smiled when I recognized the tone of her voice, curiosity laced with care, I nodded and told her what happened in my youth, both the good and the bad.

Time was meaningless, it always was, it just took an undead like myself and a special person like Priscilla to notice it. I had finished my story and thought from now on I should charge people money for this: I of course was sieged by a giant fluffy robe and a caring person under them. "That's so sad, I wish you didn't have to go through that." Pris said while using me like a teddy bear: I didn't mind since she did this in the painted world and I was used to this. "Yeah, but at least I wasn't imprisoned in a painting of all things for a majority of my life." I mumbled since my face was buried in her fur robe and I was too comfortable to move. She hummed in thought before continuing to cuddle me: if it wasn't for the fact I was so used to it I would've died from asphyxiation by now.

"So...can I come with you before you enact your master plan?" I also told her my semblance and what I planed for it, at first she outright refused to let me go through with it since it would mean my certain death but I reminded her about the curse of hollowing and told her about my incident at the bigot's tower: after that she reluctantly agreed to my plan.

I had yet to learn why her fluffy tail was cut but I'm content to wait until she tells me. "Um Spencer" well ask and you shall receive "I have something to tell you.." She took a deep breath and finished. "Someone chopped off my tail." It took all my self restraint not to shout what I will do to that bastard when I find them. "Now don't go murdery yet" Too late for that. "I wasn't watching my rear while I was fighting off those grimm and it ended up getting cut off by someone I didn't see. All I heard was creepy laughter and the grimm retreated." 'Welp that settles that, I'm a kill them, return her tail and put it back on with my second to last divine blessing, and kill the bastard again until Nito won't recognize them.' I thought calmly, 'You're a scary bastard when you want to be.' Kathee commented: I just smiled in response to the serpent.

Priscilla shifted her grip on me and made it so we were looking each other in the eye she then hugged me until I was sure my spine would snap. "I just got you back, I don't wanna lose you again so quickly." Pris admitted softly, I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent. Then, after a few moments of painful cuddling, I hugged back and said. "I'm scared too." I saw the shock in Priscilla's giant jade eyes, I could understand her shock, I've never admitted my fears aloud and yet perhaps now is the best time before things escalate further. "I'm so scared that I'll fail, that my friends, my family will pay for my stagnation on the dispelling of the abyss. I'm scared that I'll stay dead and won't come back, I'm scared that I'll go hollow before I finish off the abyss once and for all." I was shaking at this point and yet I bottled all my doubts and capped them with my fears and finished. "Yet if I do nothing, when I know I could do something, that would be the biggest mistake of my life. So...if I could finish off that accursed abyss then it all be worth it."

Priscilla smiled ever so slightly and then did something I wasn't expecting, she kissed me full on the mouth. My mouth would've dropped but it was currently being captured by silky smooth lips that were only slightly cold. "Pris?" I moaned questionly, she either didn't hear me or ignored my question as she shoved her tongue into my mouth: her tongue began to bat mine and I caught on quickly. She tasted like mint and fresh snow, I honestly enjoyed this taste more than anything I could remember having. Our tongues danced together to an unknown rhythm, slow at first but the tempo quickly picked up. I had somehow ended up leading this passionate dance and tried to lead her to her mouth. She obliged and I ended up leading to her to every corner of her mouth. We danced from her molars to the front of her mouth. She did the same for my mouth and we continued to meet in the middle.

We broke away from the kiss with a saliva trail in between us, both of us were red faced and breathing hard from that exercise. "What..type...of kiss was that?" I huffed out breathlessly. Pris, just as out of breath as me, replied. "I don't know: It just felt so natural to do it. Did you not like it or did I mess up or-" I interrupted her by kissing first this time; it was much more calm compared to our last but still just as nice. "Of course I loved it, it was perfect just like you." At this I felt my cheeks burn from this confession, my words apparently had a similar effect on Pris as she soon turned into a tomato: I saw her murmur something under her breath and when I was about to ask what when she said it herself. "I love you Spencer." I smiled warmly and replied. "I love you too Priscilla." I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much, she pounced on me and we kissed again, except with this kiss there was more...hunger than the last two we shared. All the while our hands glided across each other's bodies, trying to get rid of the articles of clothing we wore.

She flung my chestplate off and my helm and gloves were off before we started so that left me in only my greaves. Contrastingly I had removed her fluffy robe and left her in only white laced bra and panties, the latter being unusually wet but perhaps the same phenomena with my 'little' knight was happening to her privates. In one fell swoop we plundered each others undergarments and threw them aside. To put it to a single word describing what I see it would be, perfection. Pale white skin shone in the dim lighting of the cathedral, not a blemish to be seen. Skin so smooth that my hands nearly slipped off as they traveled northward towards two very large protrusions of skin. I gently grabbed the twin mounds, Pris moaned happily in response to my exploration. I decided to continue my work and began kneading the mounds like I would knead dough. "Oh yes! That's perfect; keep going Spencer." Priscilla said huskily, that made me begin kneading with much more vigor, Priscilla moaned my name repeatedly which fully awoke my 'little' friend as I pinched the peaks of her mounds.

She opened her eyes and noticed my friend and stared wide eyed at it. Apparently my member was bigger than I gave it credit for if it was making Pris go cross eyed. She tentatively reached out and cupped it. I moaned her name as she slowly started to rock her hand on my girth: after hearing my moans of pleasure she sped up to the point where her hands were a blur. I, however, would not be bested and increased the speed of my groping even further. Our backs arched near simultaneously from the amount of pleasure we were giving each other. Giving her more access to my hilt and giving me more access to her mounds.

I became emboldened and reached out to suck on her tit as a newborn would: she gasped in pleasure before shuddering rapidly and screamed my name to the heavens. "Spencer!" She began to, for lack of better term, squirt all over my legs and nearly collapsed onto me. Before I could ask if she was alright, she lifted her head up and gave me a cute smile.

"I'm fine it's just I never experienced something like that, though it appears I wasn't able to make you do the same." Is that sadness I hear, getting rid of it right now! "No you did amazingly but while you were working on my private parts I have yet to help you with yours." I indicated to her privates which I have yet to touch at all. Her frown disappeared and she smiled almost coyly. "Oh what's this? Is the big strong knight asking if he could bed the fair maiden?" My smile seemed to grow with every passing moment and I did my best knightly accent. "Would this fair maiden consider letting this knight bed her royal highness?" We stood there for a second before bursting into laughter at the obscenity of our acts. "Of course, but not here." I was confused for a second before she grabbed my arm and in a twinkling of snow we ended up in a very spacious room. It had a bed and a window but nothing else. Priscilla sat near the head board and made a come hither motion: I quickly jumped on the bed and sat up as she laid down. She slowly spread her legs apart to show her maidenhood, damp with juices that shone in the light. I quickly angled myself so I would go in smoothly and waited for her approval.

"Go ahead, I trust you; but please be gentle." I gently shoved my member into her aching depths until I came across a wall of sorts. Priscilla twitched ever so slightly before nodding, I pierced the her inner wall and she shuddered in either pain or pleasure. I noticed some blood dripping down and was about to pull out but she stopped me. "It's okay, I'm fine." That was all I needed to hear as I began, slowly but continuously, in and out. When she told me I could go faster I obliged and began to pick up speed: it was fairly easy considering how slick her private parts were. "Oh Gwynn this feels magnificent, you're filling me to the brim with your sword!" She cried out as I gritted my teeth and continued to pick up speed to bring her the highest form of pleasure as possible. "You're so tight!" I grunted out briefly. I could feel my manhood begin to twitch as Priscilla held onto my neck like her life depended on it, "I'm gonna explode!" I warned her as I could barely stop myself from doing so.

"Me too, let's do it together." Pris panted and began to gyrate on my lower half, making my last vestiges of self control slip away from me. We shouted each other's names to the heavens as we exploded.

"Priscilla!"

"Spencer!"

We stayed at the height of our pleasure for a few minutes before I collapsed on top of her from exhaustion. "That...was...incredible." Priscilla commented as we cuddled on the bed. "Wanna do it again?" I asked curiously, her answer was immediate. "Dear gods yes!" We started again in a different position than the last, and there we continued for quite a while.

John's pov third person.

'Where did he disappear too? He's been gone for four hours now and things have gotten a bit hectic.' John thought in a worried tone, he sipped from his hot chocolate as he observed the chaos that happened during Spencer's absence. Qrow had burst in soon after they left and began chasing after the blonde idiot for destroying millennia old beer; Patches had decided to assist with the chase. During this chase scene the war/nap room had been ripped to shreds and Spencer's bed was still on fire from Qrow trying to shoot the blonde fool. Yang and Ruby tried to separate them but it didn't work since the blonde idiot's, Patches's and Qrow's physical might far exceeded their own. Winter soon joined the 'try and stop the Branwen, Xiaolong and Patches' federation. Which is why several pieces of furniture were both encased in ice and reduced to ash.

John and Jack are now watching as Qrow is simultaneously throttling the blonde idiot and fending off his nieces and Winter with his sword as Patches continually stomped on the Blond's nut sack. While they were sitting on the couch an observing this chaos, John didn't know whether to help or just bash their heads together for destroying their room. He figured Jack was content to sit and watch the chaos unfold as long as he wasn't involved. John took a long drink from his hot cocoa as the madness continued with Blake assisting the 'federation' by using her clones to distract Patches and Qrow, while the real one would drag Tai out of there. Unfortunately this failed spectacularly in shower of steel and lightning and the the blonde fool continued to be tortured by Qrow and Patches.

'Wanna help them?' John asked Jack through their link. 'Nah, this is too damn hilarious, if only I had a camera.' Jack responded mentally. John decided to turn on the television unit that had somehow survived the chaos that surrounded it. The television flickered to life and a Fanus news woman appeared on the screen. "We have reports that the entire schnee tower was engulfed in crimson flames and several floors appear to have been sliced through by some type of bladed weapon. The white fang have not taken responsibility for this act of terrorism: now onto the weather with martha stewart-" John changed channels after listening to the news woman, everyone in the room had stopped causing a ruckus after the news. "My oum." Weiss whispered in shock as Winter had a more controlled reaction but was still shocked nonetheless.

Patches snorted slightly before saying. "Bastard deserved it." John had to stop himself from facepalming at Patches blunt comment but the damage was already done, and now he had to deal with the ramifications. Winter turned on her heel and glared at the old man with a murderous expression. "What is wrong with you! Our father was just murdered in cold blood and you say something like that!" She seemed very worked up about this subject, which is understandable, but Patches simply stared back with a neutral expression.

"Only spouting the truth, bastard got what he deserved and more. He caused plenty of deaths in his line of work and I'm only sad it took this long to kill the fool." Patches words were biting and dripped with venom. Winter walked up and tried to slap the old undead, emphasis tried. Patches intercepted the hand and would've snapped it if it wasn't for her aura; she stared in shock as he continued to twist the hand in several painful ways until there was the telltale crack of an aura shattering.

Patches eyes were dull with the boredom as he released her hand: Winter reeled back and held her hand close. "You should really think your actions through girly or else you may find someone who won't be so forgiving. You stroke out once with Spencer, then there's your second strike that just happened. Perhaps your final strike will come from Lautrec since you seem to have a vendetta against undead." At this John got in between the two volatile hunters and managed to keep them from fighting again. "What are you two: children? Your both human so for the love of Gwyn above don't squabble over worthless subjects." John chastised the two with complete and utter calm. This seemed to spark a small fire in Winter as she glared at the darkwraith, "What the hell do you know about being human you soulless grimm!"

Nobody dared move at her..declaration, John had a type of temper that made people almost run away in fright because of the explosive result it tends to have. The fact that he had to stay up all night, was interrupted several times during his naps, had to watch whatever Blake and Yang did in his room on Spencer's bed and, last but most certainly not least, watched as the entire dorm was sent into chaos because Qrow thought it be a good idea to hunt for a blonde. So understandably he was very pissed off before her little comment and now?

"I suggest you think very carefully about your next few words, they may be your last." His voice echoed his contained rage, he gripped the pommel of his staff tightly, so tight it might've snapped if it was made of lesser materials. Winter quickly realized she was on very thin ice with the darkwraith and one more comment like her last would lead to death. "I'm sorry about my outburst, it's just-" John stopped her with simply a wave of his hand and a tired sigh. "No, you were only grieving but I do have to ask: why grieve for a man that hired assassin to kill your sister?"

There was silence and then a beat. "What?!" Winter screeched so loudly John was worried his mask might've been cracked from the sound. "It's true." Weiss confirmed almost monotone with just a pinch of sadness coloring her voice. Before Winter could ask why Jack answered for her. "He was pissy because Spencer broke his wrist like a dry stick, honestly I was surprised he didn't just kill him then and there." John began cursing loudly in his mind at the midget's slip of the tongue, he hoped to whatever god that was still alive to make them skip over that little detail. "If that bastard wasn't dead already I would've ran him through myself." Winter finally said bitterly and with no small amount of animosity.

'Oh sweet merciful Nito they didn't catch his slip up.' John thought in relief. "Wait a minute-" John began panicking internally again. 'Damn you Murphy and your stupid law' "-where's Spencer?" John nearly did a double take at the question: this went a totally different direction than expected. 'I'm okay with this, except I have no clue where he could be.' They suddenly looked at the duo that know the most about him. "I'm gonna say this now, the midget and I have no clue where the Izalith he could be." John got a couple disheartened looks and a murderous glare as a result. Luckily before another man hunt could start the door opened to reveal the armored undead with a giant, fluffy crossbreed. Even through his helm John knew the undead wanted an explanation for why the room looks like a natural disaster hit it full force. 'How?! Why?! When?!' Spencer questioned through the link, John rolled his eyes from behind his mask and explained the situation to the undead knight. 'Blame the hunters for trying to strangle the blonde fool.' Spencer pinched the bridge of his helmet at the headache that is no doubt brewing. 'Forget it! But good news I found Priscilla.' Spencer responded through the link, at this John deadpanned before 'speaking', in the most sarcastic voice imaginable . 'I didn't notice.'

'Also we're doing it tonight.' Spencer said seriously through the link, before John could respond Spencer had cut the link and began introductions between his adopted sisters and Priscilla. John ignored them and began planning for what could only be called the most dangerous mission of his life, 'even though I've barely been alive for a two days. Oh well.' thus the ex-darkwraith entered the charred remains of his room and began formulating for tonight. Also to call someone to remove the two imbeciles and replace the furniture they ruined.

Ruby pov first person.

'Today's been fun so far, Dad showed up and ended up being chased by Uncle Qrow and Spencer's friend. Than Spencer came back and introduced us to his giant woman friend.' I thought happily as I snuck into my room and found my stash of cookies. But before I began eating I remembered something important, I needed milk. As I ninja crawled across the floor I noticed that all the destroyed furniture was fixed and the ash was swept away. While normally I would be interested in these events I wanted milk for my cookies and I would get it! "Let's see, the milk should be right about here!" I grabbed the cartoon of moo-moo's milk and poured myself a cup: as I was heading to my secret stash I saw Spencer writing something on his new bed. He would occasionally glance to the moon as if it held the solution to whatever conundrum he was facing, he wasn't wearing his helmet so I saw his amber eyes scrunched up in concentration over what he was writing. Off to the right I saw John, Jack and Priscilla playing a card game. One John seemed to be dominating at.

"Hey Spencer, whatcha writing?" I used my semblance to appear on his shoulder and tried to see what he wrote, but he was fast enough to move the paper and deposit it in his pocket. "Oh just a journal I update every so often. Just in case I needed to know something and I forgot it." He replied casually, his eyes glancing up to the moon and simply enjoying the view. "So… wanna tell me a story?" I asked, hopefully he wouldn't say no.

He grew a faint smile and looked at me. "Now what makes you think I have any stories that are appropriate for this hour of night?" Oh oum, he was acting like Yang when we were little; well that time has long since passed, I'm a big girl and I drink milk to prove it! "Well you seem to have a story every time we needed a question answered, both times you did that, I felt like I was there and living through it." He seemed to be in deep thought, it didn't last long as he finally said. "Is that so? Well I do have a story but it isn't suitable for little children, now are you a small child Ruby." His voice even had Yang's teasing tone too. I'll show him! "I'm an adult, I drink milk!" In that moment Spencer looked at me like I said something silly before he began laughing like a hyena. "Guess that proves you're an adult huh. Well then Ms. Rose I do hope you get comfy because this story is not short."

I fistpumped and snuggled onto his arm, though it was covered in gauntlets made of rock it felt soft, kinda like a marshmallow. "Now this story has three characters of importance; a Jack of several trades, a golden wolf and a peaceful firekeeper." His voice grew softer as he began his story, I relaxed and listened. "Once upon a time, in the land of dead gods and fallen lords, there was a young man known only as the Jack of trades. He thought of himself a kind and warm hearted fellow so when he stumbled upon an imprisoned knight like him the Jack set him free without a second thought. Now the man he freed was known by many names but for now let us know him by the title of Golden wolf. The Golden wolf thanked the kind man and went to a small sanctuary that was rumored to have a fire keeper meant for empowering a bonfire. When the Jack returned to the shrine he was glad to see his new companion keeping the lonely firekeeper company. For the firekeepers were often buried underground, far away from the sun to keep her safe from the monsters that would try and harm her." Spencer took a second to breathe before starting up again.

" The Jack didn't think much of this and when he left the shrine for more adventures he often ran into the sign of the Golden wolf, and together they fought against the likes of dragons and came out on top. They were companions forged from the flames of battle itself and it seemed it would stay that way for eternity. Yet, when he returned from his adventures to the shrine, whether for supplies or just to say hello he found a smear of blood where the firekeeper was. To his dismay the firekeeper had been slain and her soul stolen, but he saw a small black eye orb in the firekeeper's remains. A black eye orb lets a warrior take revenge against the perpetrator of such horrid actions and the Jack knew of this and traveled across the land to find where it would work; for the eye needed to be near the committer of the horrid crime to even get activate it. It took him many moons until he found the one place it worked in and ironically it was in the grand halls of a god's home."

I held my breath waiting for him to finish the story, he must've seen my anticipation so he began to finish. " Yet when he arrived in the violator's world he was shocked to see it was his comrade Golden wolf. The Jack asked if he too was looking for the firekeeper's murder, but then the Golden wolf said he was the murder himself and that he killed her for his goddes. Before he could even process this he was stabbed in the back twice by two phantoms that hid in the shadows and waited for the kill. The Jack was sent back to his own time and world and felt a unyielding rage against his ex comrade.

So equipped with a katana reinforced with the strongest metals available and he activated the orb, this time he knew his target and he wouldn't be stopped. The phantoms tried, once again, to put the Jack down but unlike last time he knew they were coming. It was a bloodbath of the highest caliber imaginable, his blade glided through armor and skin alike with nary a problem; the blade absorbed some of the blood but it eventually stained the ground and the very walls of the buildings as the Jack butchered the phantoms till not even any bodies were recognizable as they turned to ash.

The Golden wolf with his shotels tried to fight the Jack on equal grounds, yet the golden knight was utterly overwhelmed by the Jack's frenzy of rage and steel, soon enough the Golden wolf was thrown out of the windows of the grand palace of gods and was holding onto the ledge with all his might. The Jack found him and lifted him up by the throat and was prepared to drop him off into oblivion, yet the Golden wolf begged for his life with his ex comrade and the Jack listened. He took the soul of the firekeeper and the ring he held to his goddess and the Jack tossed him on a nearby buttress. With his work done he left the world and returned to his own and restored the firekeeper's soul and her life with it."

Spencer's pov first person.

I finished my story to see that Ruby had fallen asleep resting on my gauntlet. I chuckled ever so lightly and picked her up and walked to her room; Weiss was already asleep as was Winter who took residence on a chair in the corner of the room. I put Ruby on her bed and began to tuck her in when she suddenly grabbed me and tried to use me as a giant teddy bear. I nearly stumbled under her surprisingly strong grip but was able to replace myself with a small gray teddy bear I found during my time in the undead burg, it worked perfectly and ended up with her hugging it with all her might. I quickly took a picture with my scroll before giving her a small peck on the top of her head and as I left I did the same for Weiss. I went into Yang and Blake's room to see they were cuddling with each-other on the same bed, I had to stifle a scream from the amount of cuteness that was being shown here: especially since Blake had taken off her bow and let her cat ears free. So I settled with a picture and giving them the same type of kiss as I gave my other sisters.

I left the room with the stealth of a shadow warrior and returned to my room to see that John, Jack and Priscilla were waiting for me at the war table. "So you ready?" John asked me with a voice that was only just above a whisper. I put on my helmet and put on my box of endless tricks and nodded; we disappeared into the night as we headed to the place where our ride was, on top of Ozpin's tower. So it was not a surprise we ran into Ozpin when we were about to board the drake. "Lovely night for a midnight flight, isn't it mister Alabaster?" I motioned for them to climb the drake without me and I would follow soon; they did so without question while I talked with the headmaster. "Yes it is, I'm sure you know where we're heading and there is no stopping us Ozpin." Ozpin simply stared up into the night sky with a calm expression before returning to look me in the eyes. "What makes you think I have any desire to stop you, I only have a few words of advice for you my adventurous student. The queen has many pawns and those closest to here are far stronger than the people you may have fought before." I took the advice to heart and mounted the mighty drake, John and Jack held onto the drake like their lives depended on it and I have yet to take off. "Hey Ozpin!" Ozpin looked at me curiously before I finished my thought. "Can you not tell anyone where we're going?" Ozpin quirked a eyebrow in response. "Not even your 'sisters' when they will eventually come?" I nodded to answer the eccentric coffee drinker and before he could say anything else I motioned for it to leave and leave we did.

Within a few moments we were already far away from beacon and still moving at a rapid pace: I have no doubt we broke the sound barrier with this excursion. 'Wonder if that woke them up?' I wondered idly as our transport continued its hurried pace. "I'm gonna die today, this is how I die." I heard John lament while holding onto the base of the drake like his life depended on it: Jack nodded from his spot on the drake. 'Wimps.' for once I agreed with the darkstalker within my head. "Relax, you're not gonna fall off, we're going so fast that the only way to fall off is to jump. Which we will be doing soon." John and Jack stared at me incredulously, almost as if I said something crazy. I scooted to where Pris was sitting and she decided to use me as a teddy bear again.

There we stayed for several hours: I assume since the sun wasn't up by the time we left. "Your target is near my king. Shall you depart?" I nodded and began informing my team. "Alrighty it's time to go hunting for the last vestiges of the abyss. Be prepared for anything and everything and remember, we're going up the abyss and all its cohorts so no mercy. You ready?" I received three determined nods in response. I signaled the mighty drake to drop us and it obeyed by flipping itself over and letting us plumet. "You asshole! Why couldn't we land normally?!" Jack screamed at me as we approached the ground at a rapid pace. "Huh, didn't think of that, oh well, hindsight and all that jazz." Jack's and John's jaws dropped at my explanation, from the corner of my I saw Priscilla use her control of ice to create a pair of parachutes and she tossed me her spare before she used it herself. I shrugged before giving it to John and laughed when he and Jack scrambled to pull the pin and began floating to safety. My strategy for landing consists of tanking the fall and stepping out of the crater.

"Speaking of-" I didn't finish before I landed with a loud bang, almost like a firebomb now that I think of it, I observed the me size crater I found myself in and stepped out of it easily enough. There I found Priscilla and a very angry Jack who was caught in a tree as he thrashed widely to escape the parachute that entangled him. John was on the ground and pulled out his greatsword and began cutting him down. After a minute or two waiting for when Jack was freed and wasn't trying to kill me we set off towards where I believed to be the abyss's main base. 'You are quite determined in your crusade to end the abyss.' Frampt remarked from within; I snorted lightly and replied.

'It's because of the abyss all this shit happened, it was because of the abyss my family was hunted and slaughtered like pigs, it was the abyss that forced Gwynn to link the flame and caused the undead curse to be born. I'm going to be rid of that darkness once and for all before it ruins any more lives.' It was silent after that and I didn't know what to make of it. Before I could think on the serpents silence John's arm stopped me from going forward. I motioned for him to explain but he kept his silence and moved some shrubbery away for me to see what caught his eye.

It was an entire army of grimm and white fang, they were patrolling the area around us. 'That means the base must be closer than I imagined.' I analyzed while eyeing the patrol routes and committing them to memory. Course considering my lack of stealth when fully armored we may just have to brute force it. 'What now?' I heard John ask through the newly created link. 'Let's try stealth for once and if that doesn't work….we show them how undead fight.' John nodded in agreement and he relayed the plan to Jack and Pris. With all the grace of ninjas we slowly made our way past the patrols; all the while I caught a interesting conversation. "So I heard general Tyrion bragging about how he cut off a traitor's tail. Apparently she was fairly tall and wore a winter robe even during summer. Wonder if she was a whore?" Suffice to say I wasn't very happy to hear that and I ended up coming up behind him and repeatedly stabbed him until he died. "Help m- gutk!"

Which led to the entire compound attack us and well… We annihilated them. My blade carved through them and left them to bleed out on the ground: sometimes I would eviscerate the bodies and leave them as warnings for any survivors. Priscilla froze them while Jack burned them alive, the charred smell of human flesh permeated the air after he was done, while John used his sorcery to impale them onto trees. The grimm actually fled from the bloodshed or perhaps they ran from my katana and the amount of bloodlust that came from within. 'More blood, more~' it's whispers slowly increased to the level of almost conversing with my blade. 'This feeling, bloodlust sounds far too familiar but for the life of me I can't place it.' I tried to wrestle with my failing memory to gain something of use, but all I got were blinding flashes and distorted voices. 'Hey get away from him!.' I need to focus, a face an image of that voice! Yet everytime I try the voices just get louder which in turn makes the pictures far more blurry and unrecognizable. The only thing I can focus on are a pair of bright amber eyes that belonged to my sister. 'There's no way, my sister isn't bloodlust. She's dead and gone, and even if that wasn't the case she would've told me by now; right?' I question myself and to my surprise there was nothing. I felt a strange sense of loneliness for a second before I shook it off. Blood still stained my armor and it was beginning to chafe badly; I took out a rag that I held onto for these moments and began cleaning myself off.

I had forgotten to stop moving while cleaning which lead me into a tree. "Ouch." I said blandly before deadpanning at the tree that stopped me; John and Jack were on the ground trying to hold in their laughter but to little avail, as for Pris she let out a few chuckles at my misfortune. "Oh, hardy har, har." I said blandly, yet when I turned around to look where we ended up I noticed there were a single tower that appeared to have been made in a foul mockery of the gods anor londo. A metal amethyst colored the building; I noticed several spires of the same color and material pierce out into the sky, as if to puncture through the sky itself and lead to the golden gates of heaven. Yet it would be marvelous, beautiful even if it wasn't for one thing, the building itself wreaked of abyssal power it nearly made me vomit at its foul presence. Every inch of my being screamed at me to tear this horrid structure down and the souls inside me seemed to boil over in joy at the thought. I was clenching my hands so tightly that blood began to drip onto the dead sand that littered the wasteland surrounding that structure.

It took all my instincts to not charge in unprepared and without a gameplan. I took a deep and calming breath to curb my instincts and it worked, if only barely. My companions approached from behind and took in the structure and had about the same reaction I did; course John's was far more controlled than the others. "Now this is where we separate; you know what to do correct?" They nodded and I took it as a yes. "Alrighty now, hopefully, I'll come out that door with the soul of the abyss-ling and will crush it in front of all of you to show the abyss is dead. Oh and Pris?" I quickly gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek before I ran into the building; the door was opened and there was a significant lack of guards at the entrance so I knew something was up. With my hand rested on my blade I continued my trek through the building to see the same thing. Empty room upon empty room. It was deathly quiet, almost like the tomb of giants except it felt far more dangerous. My heart threatened to leap out my chest and armor from how loud it was beating; for a second I thought the enemy could hear it before I wrote it off as my paranoia getting the best of me.

The staircase was easy to find and creaked, loudly, every time I took a step. My head is a swivel with movement to see if anyone is sneaking up behind me. I finally made it to the top of the staircase and I had to stop myself from sighing in relief; I hate spiral staircases, it's too damn stressful making sure nobody is sneaking behind me. After I steeled my nerves I saw a room with a light on for once, so like a moth I was drawn to it. Ever cautious of a sneaky strike to my blindspot I crawled my way to the room and when I was about to open it I heard voices coming from beyond the door.

"It seemed the animals of the white fang have failed in their task in driving away intruders." A regal voice said from beyond the door, I pressed my ear to the door to hear more and was able to decipher more of a conversation. "Well it's not like we expected them to survive an encounter with him of all people." A gruff voice responded to the regal one, he sounded bored and tired? I wanna say tired. "Well it's like that, then more fun for me when I tear him apart for you my goddess." I psychotic voice interjected into the conversation, 'that guy sounds like bad news' Frampt warned me mentally. I headed the serpent's words but pressed myself further into the door, as if I could pass right through it. "Thank you for your report Arthur you have served me well. Hazel you are correct but why fill the air with nonsense and Tyrion your chance may come quicker than you think."

My blood froze at that chilling voice and I tried to back away from the door, emphasis tried. A swarming mass of pure abyssal power threatened to engulf me and I struggled to free myself from its hold. Unfortunately it managed to open the door and dragged me through to see my target in the flesh and I only had one thing to say.

"Dear Gwynn your pale, have you ever heard of the sun or maybe that's because you can't walk without help from your followers." Perhaps not my smartest moment in my long life but her skin is just way to pale to not say that. "How dare you insult the goddess you lowly pig!" The one I believed to be Tyrion shouted in my face, a gleam of madness in his yellow eyes as he glared at me. If I had my hands free I would've lifted my helmet to spit in his face but giving my situation all I could do is glare at the maniac. "Now, now Tyrion; there's no need to be so confrontational with our guest here. Who knows he might even join us." Salem said oh so haughtily it nearly made me bust a gut, in fact that's exactly what I did. "Why in Gwynn's name would I dare to serve a filthy creature of the abyss like yourself?" I laughed at that proposal like it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of, which it was. "Oh I don't think you understand the situation you're in undead, you will serve me; one way or another. I'll just make sure you hollow and turn your body into a mighty grimm like the rest of your peers." Salem said lowly, all traces of her 'kindness' had faded and my captor slowly dragged me in.

I thrashed against my prison with extreme vigor but I was being pulled in faster than I could pull out, I was panicking on the inside but outside I kept myself steady and unnerved as I hopelessly struggled against my bonds. "I will kill you abyss-ling and nothing will stop me." I managed to say before I was pulled in the inky black darkness. That's when the screaming started.

"Demon! Monster! Bastard child! Psychopath! Traitor! Hollow!" The ear splitting screams got through no matter how much I tried to block it out; it felt like they were getting louder over time. "That's not true! Shut up, shut up, Shut up!" I tried to silence the voices by yelling back but they responded twice as loudly and with far worse comments than before. "Betrayer! Murder! Friend killer! Family breaker!" That's how it went for what felt like hours upon hours as the slurs slowly but surely got to me and began to break me mentally. "It's not true though, I was defending myself against those invaders and I didn't know about Quelaag's sister. I'm sorry, so very sorry." I finally whimpered to the voices as they got more and more personal no matter what I did. "It was your fault! It's always your fault!" At this I was confused at what the voices were talking about but it soon became far more apparent than I wanted. "If you didn't exist then they would all be alive. Solaire wouldn't have given up hope for his sun, Quelana might still be alive with her knight of thorns and your family wouldn't have been slaughtered!"

I faltered at the comment about my family and similar to a shark that smelled blood it exploited my weakness. "Yes, it's all your fault. The church learned of your existence and tracked it back to your family, who payed the ultimate price in the end for you." It sneered venomously at me as I started to cry quietly in self pity. "No." I denied weakley, my resolve melting away like a snowball in the summer sun. "You, the target, lived while your family died horribly; why didn't you save them? Its because you were too weak to help and too weak to die like the monster you are." It taunted loudly and clearly despite my efforts to block it out, my ears began to bleed from the amount of force I put in trying to block it out. "No, that's not true. I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon. I deserve to live just like the rest of humanity." I repeated this mantra twice before I finally broke down during the third time. "You're right, you're right. It's my fault, it's always my fault." I finally admitted to the voices who only laughed at my admission; yet after that it became quiet, for something to go from constant taunts to a realm devoid of sound was both a relief and a nerve racker.

Then there were footsteps, quiet ones at that, almost like the person isn't even walking but instead just levitating. A figure began to emerge from the expansive horizon of my prison. The figure wore a blood soaked kimono that had several sharp etchings on it that reminded me of teeth. The figure's face was covered by a hood but her hair was poked out in thin black curls that hung by her shoulders. I could tell she was a female by her well endowed chest and the fact she was as slim as most other females I've met during my adventures. I was so focused on analyzing her I nearly failed to notice she was only a few inches away and looking down at me. "Are you an illusion created by this horrid prison to taunt me further?" I noticed her head seemed to lean to the right as if questioning what I just said, she then snapped her fingers and pulled down her hood and my jaw dropped.

Although she was far more mature in looks than I remembered I could recognize those bright amber eyes even as a husk. "Maya?" I asked, not believing my own eyes. She smiled lightly before kicking me square in the head and sending me sprawling on my back. "Ouch, yep you're definitely Maya. Only you would kick me out of the blue like that to prove a point." I massaged my jaw through my mask as my mind finally caught up to what was happening around me; thus my jaw detached itself once again. "How? When? Where?" I stumbled over my words trying(and failing) at asking her how she's alive. "Do I need to kick you again so you'll make sense or what." Maya 'asked' me and I quickly managed to say what I was thinking. " How are you here and alive right now and why do you look more mature than before?" I managed to say.

Maya smiled slightly before sitting down next to me. "I'm not sure how I got here exactly, I just felt drawn here and poof! I'm here. As for how I'm alive and my looks, well, you're not the only one who grew up during all these years. To put it bluntly-" I managed to interrupt her and finish her sentence. "Your bloodlust aren't you Maya, or at least the voice of it." She stared at me, completely shocked I figured it out and then she laughed, not like a chuckle but a bloody fit of laughter. "Oh my Gwynn, you're so much smarter than you used to. I still remember when you believed that a darkwraith could fit under your bed. You were so scared that you slept in the bath tub for a week before I convinced you I was joking. So how did you figure it out?" I smiled ever so slightly and said. "Your voice. Once I got my memories back I started to connect the dots and I figured it out just before I entered that abyss-ling's residence. But there is this nagging question I still have."

Maya leaned in closer to hear my question and after a moment I said it. "How come you never told me who you were? Even throughout the years and me forgetting my memories entirely why did you keep it a secret?" My tone darkened near the end in a emotion I couldn't identify, perhaps it was a hidden rage or maybe it was my sadness taking a different outlet to express itself. She leaned backwards and took on a rare disposition, she was being completely serious. "Spencer, what exactly do you remember after what happened to us?" I was caught off guard by her sudden question but went along with it. "After the incident I remember putting the two halves outside on the front lawn on pikes. I remember going back into the house and tearing down the curtains and using them to cover our parents bodies along with yours: I also remember burying you in the backyard shortly thereafter. After that….my memory has a large gap before i found myself in the undead asylum, already branded with that accursed seal."

Maya perked at the mention of my missing memories but waited till I was done to speak. "So you can't remember anything during that time period?" I nodded my head and she seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if she was considering the merits of telling me something. "It happened a few days after you buried us, I had regained my sense of self during that time and I tried to tell you but you were despondent. Completely dead to the world is a better wording, that is until the church sent some priests to see if the job was complete. They didn't know who you were and tried to help you at first, until one of them mentioned they were part of the way of white. Just like that a switch was flipped and you showed emotion other than grief, you showed them rage unlike anything they've seen before. You started with cutting of their legs and them arms, but you didn't kill them; no you let them bleed out before you." I was disturbed to say the least but I didn't say anything.

"Soon more and more priests came and met with the same fate, you gained the moniker of mound maker because of the piles of corpses outside your door. But you were overwhelmed one day and sent to the undead asylum for eternal imprisonment." 'So that explains why I was in the asylum but when is she going to answer my question.' I thought impatiently. "There you gained the curse and began losing your memories at a rapid pace, within two days you forgot everything about us and yourself, to keep your sanity you began talking to me in an effort to stop hollowing. Every day I told you what happened to us but you forgot the very next day. After a millenia I just stopped, if you were going to forget anyway might as well not even bother; I also stopped because for once you seemed happy and unburdened from everything and I didn't want you to go through that time and time again." I chuckled slightly before saying. "Ignorance is bliss, right?" Maya stared at me before breaking out in boisterous laughter once again, this time I joined her and we stayed that way for quite a while; laughing away at memories long gone and at the peaceful innocence we shared.

I finally began to calm down and wiped the tears that stained my eyes. I hugged my older sister and said. "Thanks Maya, I can always count on you to cheer me up. Now I believe we have some unfinished business with that abyss-ling, don't you agree?" My answer was the most sinister smile I've ever seen on my sister's face. "Oh, I can't wait to drain the person who tortured my dear little brother." She said oh so evilly it made me grow a evil smile of my own. "Let's show her why Alabasters are the most feared human family ever existed." Our evil laughter bounced off the walls of my prison, I summoned the power of flame and dark around me and reached for the exit. Since there was none I made my own, thus the fun began.

No one's pov; Third person.

Salem and her cronies waited impatiently for the undead to come out as a new grimm to control. "It's taking a bit longer than I expected my lady, does this mean the grimm will be stronger or he's still fighting?" Watts asked Salem, whose only answer was to purse her lips in thought. "It could easily be both, my dear Watts; it is taking longer than normal though." The mountain of muscle, better known as Hazel, sighed lightly as he leaned on a pillar. The ooze began to boil before twitching erratically, bubbles of the tar like substance blew up and reformed to start the process all over again. "Is this supposed to happen m'lady." Tyrion asked anxiously, excited to see the newest grimm his master had made. Before Salem could say anything a clawed hand broke through the tar and with it a impenetrable darkness with it. It swallowed the room whole, blocked all natural light and blew out the torches for good measure. Not even Salem could see through this perfect darkness and she was born in the deepest pits of the abyss. She couldn't see the glowing blade of Bloodlust nor the blackened flames of Spencer's gauntlet and she most definitely couldn't see the heterochromatic eyes that signaled a slaughter of the highest order.

"M'lady! Where did you disappear too, I can't see shit in this darkness." Tyrion's voice shouted from a larger distance than possible, it seems this darkness dose more than obstruct vision it appears to have sent them to an alternate plane of existence. "What's the matter? Not a fan of the dark?" A demonic voice echoed around the room; sounded as if it came from all directions. The most concerning problem is she couldn't move, her body wouldn't obey her will and if she was affected than her servants are more than likely affected as well. "Now bloodlust, what did I tell you about playing with your food. To butcher them first then you start talking." A voice that sounded like the devil himself said in a scolding tone. The way he talked about killing sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, Salem would never admit it but she felt fear in that moment.

Spencer's greaves clicked upon the stone floor as he chose his first target from the litter. "I believe we have unfinished business psyco." His voice made the fanus sweat at the amount of killing intent, in an effort to prolong his doomed life he swung his tail in a arc in hopes of infecting the undead with his toxins. The undead's mind made everything around him appear in slow motion so a simple tail attack was countered with the most simple tactic out there. He grabbed it in mid flight and tore it off from its original body; Tyrion howled in agony as his aura tried desperately to stop the bleeding, except the undead didn't give him the chance. He inserted bloodlust into the bottom of his back and made his way up slowly, like filleting a fish, his blade never strayed far from the spine and didn't go deep enough to kill. The undead was torturing the psyco for what he did to Priscilla and by Gwynn was he enjoying it.

Tyrion cried out for help for his companions and goddess but was answered with more torture and the ear numbing silence the void had offered. The undead eventually stopped his meticulous torture, to Tyrion's relief, but had decided to put the creature down. The gauntlet bursted to life once again and Tyrion saw the face of his executioner; the undead's helm was matted with blood but two orbs of hellfire and a swirling darkness caused Tyrion to scream in fear for the first time in his life. The clawed gauntlet plunged itself in Tyrion's chest and began pulling out the soul. The psycho didn't even have time to scream before he saw the very core of his being, held by the undead haphazardly. He tilted his hand to the left and let the fragile soul float down to the floor, the monster's boot held high as he crushed it under his heel like a bug. Thus was the end for the man known as Tyrion.

The screams had ended finally, leaving only a ear numbing silence in its place. Watts didn't know if that was better or not but he wouldn't stay here to find out. He wandered through the darkness blind, deaf and potentially mute: he knew the slim chances of finding the way out of this darkness nor did he count on his skill in battle to help him against that monster. He just hoped his stealth skills will see him through to the light. 'The irony is splendid and on any other circumstance I would find myself laughing at this.' Watts thought bitterly as he kept his breathing to a minimum, he could make out the faintest outline of a door nearby. Filled with a glimmer of hope he increased his speed and reached out for the door; except there was no door and he had a blade lodged in his chest as a result of his carelessness.

The door in fact was the undead waiting for his prey with the help of the chameleon spell of course. Watts coughed up a small amount of blood onto his killer and managed a rueful smile. "Well, do your worst to me, make me scream to satiate your bloodthirst." Watts spat at the undead, hoping to communicate with the human portion of this monster. "I do not want you to scream-" the undead started, the blade pulled out and angled itself on his neck. "I want you to die." The undead finished his statement and with it he cut off Watts's head, the man's shock and fear eternally etched on his features as his corpse collapsed with a finality; that seemed sad if the killer had an ounce of empathy left in his body.

Hazel had not moved from his spot, even when he heard his companions bodies hit the floor, he had not moved an inch. He would not fall for the fear tactics his opponent had used, the eternal darkness was just that; darkness and it in itself is not a force to be wary of, but only the creatures hiding under the veil one must be wary of. He was a warrior so scenario's like this are more than comfortable for people like him, and because he was calm the slight whooshing of metal was warning enough for him to dodge out of the way. The would've been fatal strike cleaved through the pillar he used as a resting post as easily as a bullet through skin. His eyes managed to see the scarlet corona of the blade as it lunged for his throat, he managed to divert the blade with his palm but felt pain when it passed by. Hazel looked at his palm and had to bit back his shock at seeing it split open and bleeding. 'That was barely a passing glance, yet, it tore through my aura and skin as if they were paper. I need to stay on the defensive and avoid his blade.' Hazel planned and got into a boxing stance, thus the dodging of the scarlet blade began. Hazel's only warning was the slight glow the blade gave off and the sound it made and just that was barely enough for him to keep up with his unseen assassin. Whenever he believed he had the upper hand and attempted to attack the man behind the sword, his side would immediately take a hit that threatened to weaken his defenses and that couldn't be allowed.

There was no pattern, no other warning signs he could use to predict his opponent's next move: all he could do is defend and hope his attacker would tire out. The thing about undead though is they never tire out completely, all it takes is a moment's rest and they can continue to fight to the death. Hazel however, even though his feats of strength is unmatched, is still human and is becoming more and more tired. That was his undoing as he was unable to dodge a stab to the gut; the mountain of muscle coughed up blood and vile on his assaulter and the last thing he saw before his head was split like a oreo. Are the fiery pit of hell and a greedy darkness trapped within two orbs of hate and rage. Then the assassin's blade traveled upward until it found an exit out through his skull.

Salem heard the final body fall and tensed up ever so slightly in the shoulders. The scraping of tile echoed across the void of darkness as for the first time she saw light. A bloody corona of flame and shadow circled the undead as his accursed blade scratched the tile as he walked towards the abyss-ling. She needed to get out of this realm, Salem knew that he is king of this realm and she must escape it, so. Salem quickly kicks the ground in front of her and managed to send her throne, with her in it, out the window and saw the light of day again. As Salem fell she saw the undead take a few steps back and jumped out after her, his blade plunged down in a hope to plunge it through her. Salem noticed that he wouldn't reach her so why did he do it she wondered. Salem fell with a loud thud and a few moments later the undead landed with an equal thud.

They found themselves in Salem's backyard: thousands of different weapons littered the field. They marked the graves of fallen undead that tried to end her life, yet no one could. "This is the grave for undead like you and in a moment you will join them." Salem said confidently, she noticed the fog move in and saw how it created a barrier: sealing the fighters until one of them dies. The undead looked around the field of discarded and began shaking, she thought she managed to inflict some more emotional trauma but began to frown as he began laughing loudly. His laughter would've been infectious under normal circumstances but here in the moment it sounded deranged, maddening and filled with spite. "Lady" Spencer began "There is one thing everyone knows about an undead, this is you must never fill your battleground with their prefered combat style." This confused Salem greatly but she remembered something that Cinder once said about him. "Reaping Jack. What is it?" Salem said aloud.

The undead stayed motionless until he moved the mouth guard of his helmet and she saw his cruel smile. "Let me show you." He sprinted forward with his mouth guard down again, Salem prepared to block with her staff. It wasn't anything fancy but it was made out of the most durable materials and because of that it was a perfect catalyst. His Blade met her staff as her heels dug into the ground from the force alone. She saw the glimmer of his scythe as he used his spare hand to slash at her side. Salem twisted her body away from the blade but felt a small amount of pain in her legs. Confused at this phenomenon she glanced downward and was shocked to see a knife scratching her titanite hide. The shocking part was that the knife was balanced on the undead's boot and was being controlled rather well.

Salem thought since his stance was off she could push him off balance, so with her abnormal strength she pushed away his blades and managed to knock him off balance. Seeing an opportunity she used her inner darkness to create a black blade to slice him in two, yet the undead smiled under his helm as he caught himself, sheathed his scythe and managed to pick up a wooden catalyst that was on the ground. He used a similar hex and their black blades of darkness clashed against each other, because they were the same element they repulsed off of eachother and sent the owners back. Salem was bewildered but didn't get a chance of reprieve because the undead dropped his catalyst and grabbed another weapon from the pile. This time a ultra greataxe of a blacknight and he jumped towards her with the intent of bringing the axe on her head. She managed to dodge out of the way of the first strike but was struck by the pole of the mighty weapon. She was out of breath momentarily and saw the blackened axe swing itself towards her neck, she reinforced her staff and made to block it.

But the undead dropped the mighty weapon and replaced it with a smaller knife and began scratching her tough hide. Her eyes widened and she made to escape the knife's range but was smacked by a silver shield that was laying on the ground. She used her long nails as a counter to the knife and used her staff to knock the shield out of the undead's grip: Salem backpedaled until she was far out of his range. "Reaping means my affinity for scythes and other bleed weapons." Spencer started saying randomly, Salem was so lost right now but she didn't get a chance to speak. "As for Jack, well, it's short for Jack of all trades, master to all. So you littering your arena with all these weapons is my kind of environment." Salem began cursing at her lack of foresight in cleaning up the weapons, such a simple task yet it comes to bite her in the ass. "Don't you remember what I said. I'm gonna kill you and thanks to these weapons I have a chance at doing so." His soul began to exude its power in the forms of hands made of fire and dark. These extra limbs began scouring the battle field and picking up various weapons and shields that were used by his fellow undead. It seemed like a justice, to use the weapons of the fallen to kill the person that slayed their masters.

The weapons circled around his back in counter clockwise, perfectly accessible for him if he needs them while the shields floated around his front in a defensive formation. He unsheathed his katana and outstretched it towards Salem and for a second she thought she saw a demonic face hiding in the sword before it was replaced by a reflective sheen. Salem could imagine him having a cold smile under his helmet as he approached her. Salem felt both fear and excitement for the first time in her life. Excitement because she finally found a opponent that she could beat into the ground that would provide a challenge before she killed it. Fear because there is a slight chance that he will succeed and kill her.

Both warriors stared at eachother and then they charged at for the other, one wanting to end the final traces of humanity best hope and the other wanting to find redemption in his mistakes and end the scourge of the abyss, once and for all.

John pov first person.

I saw the fog wall settle but I could see through it, 'does that mean its weaker?' I pondered silently. Jack shared my sentiments but we didn't do anything more than observe, that's the plan after all.

{Flashback}

Spencer looked at us with a face so straight yet serious it would give army generals nightmares. "Now remember, the plan is for you three to guard the fog gate and make sure no one comes in. Even if you believe me to be losing you are not to go in and can't let anyone else in either." Jack and I understood but Priscilla raised her hand and asked a question. "Why can't we help you?" Spencer smiled at his lover(I could smell the sex off of them, not to mention they did it in the bathroom when I was taking a shower for Gwyns's sake!) and said sweetly. "Well let me answer your question with another one, do you think you could fight for long periods of time, can move faster than the eye can track, and can use any weapon ever made?" Her hand went down and she adopted a small pout, one which Spencer instantly wiped away after saying. "Cute maidens shouldn't pout. Its a knight's job to make sure they're always happy."

{Flashback end}

I chuckled at the memory but remembered its significance and meaning. Since it was mostly pointed at Jack and I. While I have his intelligence and massive strength times two I'm not nearly as resilient nor as fast as him. Jack however was my opposite in terms of strengths. He was quick and quite sturdy but not very strong, which is why his chosen weapons are a whip, the chaos blade and his pyromancy with a mix of miracles. Mine were the moonlight greatsword and a crystallized staff, I can use any sorcery or hex I could ever need. Though the silence was a perfect time to relax I kept vigilant for any sources of noise. My vigilance was rewarded with the sight of a bullhead landing nearby, a little ways off into the forest we came from. "Plan divergence will begin in thirty seconds or less be prepared to fight till they can't physically move." I told them, they nodded and brandished their weapons, I did the same; while I knew there was no way we could talk this out long enough that the fight would end but a man could hope.

I quickly checked on how Spencer was doing and saw he the countless weapons circling behind him, how he was using them to their full potential and was causing the demon to bleed her amethyst blood. But his weapons looked like they had aged terribly and the demon's blood seemed acidic so it further blunted his extra weapons further; not to mention he looked tired and that will be a big problem soon.

But I had to focus on going through with this horrendous plan, it took all my willpower to not jump in there and help him but if I did than I would out only risk my own safety but his own too. So when I saw the telltale sign off Ruby's semblance I held my arm out and caught her in mid sprint. It felt like my arm was going to fly off but for the plan and what not. "Why did you stop me?" Ruby asked me, my only answer was to throw her off me and wait for the others that were no doubt behind her. The second person to come out was Weiss, surprisingly, blake was third and Yang was last; at least from the Spencer's team. Qrow came with Winter and even the blonde fool came out too. Seven possible opponents, split between a midget, a crossbreed, and a darkwraith: what are the odds? I chuckle at my joke but everyone was here and they were asking the same question, why can't we go forward. I cleared my throat and that garnered everyone's attention. "You can't get by us because Spencer is the only one that can fight that creature."

I was met with the expected results, 'oh we're tough' and 'he can't fight her alone.' I expected this, yet, I could feel my rage start to boil and churn at their comments. My anger leaked into my words as I said some things that were uncalled for but necessary. "You are all so much weaker than him, you'd be a hinderance rather than an asset. Qrow and Winter could barely keep up with him when he was playing with them and that was before he unlocked the power of the first flame, dark and his semblance. So what do you seven think you could do that he can't do by himself?" They definitely seemed taken aback by my statement and for a second I thought I gotten through to them. That hope shattered when Blake said. "Well if we all joined together maybe we could be helpful." and the adults agreed with her sentiment! It makes no logical amount of sense, they will be annihilated if they even enter that arena and then Spencer will blame himself further for things that had nothing to do with him! "Well I'm convinced, let's go get that monster." Yang shouted jovially and made to walk pass me.

I didn't let her, I moved in front of her at every turn and refused to budge until she tried another route. When she tried to nudge me out of the way I pushed her with enough force to make her fall back. "What the hell man!" Yang shouted and got in my face, I replied cooly. "Did you not hear me? I said I would not let any of you pass and I'll be damned if I let any of you near that mist." I towered over her and I made for a threatening appearance, she seemed to have learned this and gulped in fear as she stepped back a step, but her eyes grew alit with flames and she regained a spine. "Well I can't stand here and watch him get his ass handed to him, I'm going in there; one way or another." Her gauntlets clenched as if she would use them against me.

The power of the dark flooded through me as I grabbed her arm and began to bend it at a odd angle, her eyes widened in fright as she desperately used her other hand to bash my face in, or would've if my mask wasn't reinforced and if aura wasn't such bullshit. I heard the others try and tell me to stop but I blocked them out until I heard the snap of her arm.

The silence was legendary, you could actually hear the tectonic plates move because of the depth of this silence, than an ear piercing scream from Yang as she held her broken arm: unable to fight because her fighting style called for both arms and without o she's useless in battle.

Yang looked at me with a betrayed look that would've melted any iced heart, but I encased my heart in steel and such looks would do nothing to me: to further this steel I grabbed her by her hair and threw her away from me. "Why did you do that?! You didn't need to go to such lengths!" Weiss screamed at me, to that I looked at her with an expression that said I didn't care. "You must've inferred something else when I said I wouldn't let any of you pass. If you wish to pass me than you must kill me, Jack and Priscilla to even get close. Even then if you insist on fighting us." I used my semblance to break down their mental fortifications and filled their heads with what we did to the grunts in great detail. Several great soul spears appeared behind me while Jack brandished his flames and Priscilla powered up her ice magic. "I'll break every bone in your bodies myself." But underneath I signaled Priscilla to go through with phase three, 'don't worry, we'll handle this.' I felt her apprehension but she obeyed and left Jack and I to handle these children.

"Ready midget?" Jack glared at me but rolled his eyes and nodded and we were prepared to defend to the grave and even beyond that. The remains of Rwby tried to run around us, but that failed as crystal spears buried themselves into their stomachs. I rammed my greatsword into the sides of Blake and Weiss; sending them backward. Jack used his whips to tie up Ruby and kicked her away from the fog. They groaned all at once from the pain but we were apathetic, Qrow and Winter thought they could take us both on and flanked us from both sides. Qrow's sword shifted into a scythe and he swung it with killer intent. I barely dodged the rage filled swing before another was swung. I stayed in this position of defense for a few precious moments, I figured out his plan when a strike that would've debilitated me was ignored. They were trying to buy time for the others! Twirling my staff in my left hand I waited until his next attack to strike, when that moment came I bashed my staff into his skull, stunning him long enough for me to pelt soul masses at him.

As Qrow was dealing with the near infinite barrage of tiny crystals, I scanned the arena to find Ruby and Blake trying for the gate again, Jack was busy with Winter so he was in no position to stop them. So, pointing my staff towards the earth and their current position I channeled as much magic power into stopping them. My effort was rewarded as massive sea blue crystals erupted from the ground and blocked their path. I was, however, careless and let myself be kicked down onto the earthen floor near my crystals. I instinctively guarded with my sword and I was able to intercept Qrow's scythe, he was pushing through my weak guard with relative ease and I was searching for something to help my condition. I noticed a small crystal sticking out of the ground and it was sharpened too. Using my immense strength I pushed Qrow off me and, with this time given, I grabbed the crystal and plunged it into his thigh. Blood spurted from the wound and coated my hand, normally I'd be fascinated by this turn of events but I was in battle and my mentality did not allow for deductions. Using my height and enhanced strength as leverage I pushed it upwards towards his hip, splitting his skin and making even more crimson fluid spill onto my hands and staining my gloves and leggings red. I yanked it out once it had touched the hip and kicked his other knee out while I was still above him, he fell onto the grass and held in his cries of pain. I lifted my greatsword and lined it up with his neck, I pulled up my sword once again and made to chop off his head.

"Uncle Qrow!" That scream stopped me just before I did the unthinkable, 'What am I doing?! I don't need to kill them, only wound them. So, what was I about to do.' I inwardly questioned myself. Qrow collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from his wounds and his near death experience no doubt. I saw as a dome of ice covered the fog gate in a thin, but impenetrable sheet of frozen ice. I sighed lightly and let myself collapse next to Qrow. "It's done, I don't need to fight anymore; now we wait." I sighed. Jack also stopped his battle as abruptly as me and the fighters noticed the ice and desperately tried to break through it, alas it wouldn't budge. "Now we are nothing more than spectators, unable to do anymore than watch."

Third person pov.

The undead huffed as did his enemy, the weapons he picked up began to crumble as did the shields from all the wear of this battle. Salem was also out of breath: she was injured, not fatally, but enough to make her smile in glee from this battle. She used her staff to create several humanity sprites that hovered around her head for a moment and then they charged at Spencer. The undead used a greatshield and weathered the bombardment of twisted humanity but the shield was heavily damaged and crumbled into ash. 'You can't last long much longer.' Frampt warned the undead as the champion narrowly dodged a dark blade that carved into the foundation of the ground. 'I know!' Spencer replied and tried to counter attack with several swords, he tossed them at the abyss ling, Salem only received superficial wounds from his attack: she smirked at him and lunged at him. Spencer rolled out of the way, he had no clue his adopted sisters were watching or even if his plan was working well, he only let out a huff of breath and crushed a humanity sprite; he had crushed twenty of these and each time they healed a little less and restored less stamina.

"I only have one shot so I better make this count." He mumbled under his breath. He made his extra arms throw away all the swords and shields and focused on grabbing any talismans, staffs, and pyromancy flames that were scattered about the battlefield. Salem would not stand for this and lunged at the undead with twin dark blades primed to tear into his flesh, but she was too late and the undead had summoned a whip of flame and the fire given form tangled Salem and made her fall to the floor, helpless to his last attack. The talismans crackled with holy lighting as the staffs resonated the magic of sorcery and the pyromancy flames bubbled with lava and held in flames. He focused all these different powers into a single point, thus they flooded together into a single point, shifting constantly with no perfect shape. He aimed this power at the abyssling and he let go.

A massive crack of sound echoed across the battlefield and their spectators as the power was unleashed into a giant beam. No discernible element could be distinguished from the collaugulatted beam of pure destruction. Salem screeched with unholy pitch as it began tearing her apart atom by atom. It lasted for merly a moment but in that singular moment in caused the very ground to shake and rumble. The earth that had been settled was kicked up in copious amounts, and the undead's tools crumpled into ash from the strain of such a technique and he was no better. He fell onto his knees and coughed up thick globs of acidic blood and spat it into the ground in front of him.

The spectators watched in shock and awe at what they witnessed. "He won. He won!" Ruby cheered and made to the fog gate, but the ice barrier still held firm. She and the rest of her crew were confused as to why this was the case, yet when Qrow or Winter were about to ask they were stunned to see their apathetic opponents begin to cry. "It didn't work." Priscilla silently sobbed, yet it was loud enough to send a chain reaction through the normal people. Jack began to cry lightly and even though John was still stalwart, everyone could tell he was crying from the slight tears coming out of his mask.

Salem came out of the fog, completely butchered from that last attack, her dress was in tatters and she had lost her right arm. She limped to the undead who could barely move and she kicked him with enough force to send him flying into a fog wall, Spencer coughed up more blood but was not given any chance of reprieve as she summoned another staff and a darkblade with it and she used it to tear into his skin. His armor only held for so long before her darkened blade sunk into his skin, his legs came off first then part of his neck and his left arm. She made sure he could survive and made him crush humanity to heal him so she could hack him up all over again. Yet Spencer would not scream nor would he cry out, he wouldn't give this demon the luxury of making him cry from the pain.

Those that watched tried desperately to break down the icy shield that separated them from their older brother or good person, Ruby slashed at the dome but to no avail. Weiss used several different glyphs and summons but to no avail. Blake made her clones explode onto the dome but to no avail. Yang desperately punched at the dome using her one good arm but to no avail. Qrow tried to use his sword to crush the ice but to no avail. Winter also tried her semblance but to no avail.

Spencer glared at Salem, showing his defiance to her and she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up so their eyes could meet. "You are done undead. You have done more to me than any of your predecessors before but this is the end for you." Salem said in a formal tone, Spencer's amber eyes only continued their glare but soon they filled with sadistic glee and accomplishment. "You first, bitch." Spencer whispered into her ear.

Salem's eyes widened but as she dropped him Spencer used his remaining strength and summoned his darkened gauntlet, the gauntlet bursted into blackened flames and was plunged into her chest, grasping the treasure held within. His grip onto her soul was ironclad and pulled her down with him, she landed to his side and he landed on his butt. Salem knew he couldn't pull her soul out, he hadn't the strength to accomplish it himself but if she dared to move she may pull it out for him.

"He's gonna do it, he's gonna use his semblance." John said emotionlessly. Weiss, still having her head on straight, said. "But you told us it was energy manipulation." John shook his head and simply said. "I lied, we needed his semblance to stay secret and we couldn't tell anyone." This shocked everyone present that didn't know, what could it be?

"I know I can't beat you, though I sure as all hell tried, so I'll settle for dragging you to hell myself." Salem looked confused for a moment but her eyes widened in shock and terror. "No, no, no, no, no! No! Your semblance can't be-" Spencer cut her off with a sad smile and said. "Oh but it is, for my semblance is martyrdom." Salem's eyes dilated and she grabbed the nearest sharp object, this being a broken handle, and she stabbed into his sides in hopes of trying to kill him first.

Qrow and Winter turned pale at hearing this from the undead's very mouth. John explained since he was the only one emotionally capable of doing so. "He can turn his soul into a literal bomb and make it explode with enough force to rival the dawn of creation itself. A powerful weapon like that has a price, and in this case it's his very life." Team Rwby tried even more desperately to break through to the other side, but the shield would not budge. "Why are you just standing there?! We can still help him!" Blake yelled at the three who watched the finale of the undead's career. It was then Jack snapped at the fanus. "Don't you think we want to?! Of course we do, by Izalith we have more reason than you; or did you forget John and I are made from his soul! Spencer asked us, no, begged us to help him with this hare brained scheme since he knew all of us combined couldn't kill her: not to mention if anyone else with a soul entered that mist it would make her even more impossible to kill!" He huffed from his outburst and glared Blake dead on, primal flames of rage flickering in his closed fist.

Spencer simply watched as Salem tried to kill him but it wouldn't work. His soul was primed and would detonate at any second. 'Speaking of which, it's already begun.' Spencer raised his other hand and saw it begin to glow with his twisted power. "I guess this is the end huh. Guess I wasn't able to keep my promise to Pris again, hope she doesn't hate me for this." Priscilla couldn't contain it any longer and screamed. "I could never hate you! I love you, so please, don't leave me!"

But the undead could not hear Priscilla's plea and so continued his final train of thought. "Guess I won't be able to be a big brother anymore. I wish I could've continued that for a little while longer, oh well it's not like I was any help to them in a meaningful way." Blake was the first to collapse. "No, that's not true, if it weren't for you I'd be running away from my problems. You made me realize it wasn't my fault for what happened with the white fang and I wasn't at fault for beacon's attack." Blake had taken off her ribbon and thrown it away to show her true self. Ruby collapsed onto her knees as did Weiss. "You were there to listen when I was sad and told us stories, you're a great brother." Ruby barely got the words out before she broke down crying, holding onto Weiss like her life depended on it. "You gave me my freedom from my father and stood up to him, no one else could've done that but you did. You saved me." Weiss managed to say, tears peeking out of her eyes, she hugged Ruby back but did not look away.

Yang grit her teeth and tried to break the barrier one last time, this time however it cracked under her fist. She wasn't the only one to notice as John had looked away right when she cracked it. 'No. Because of Priscilla's emotional state the barrier has weakened! I can't let her pass that fog, I won't!' John pledged internally and ran towards her. Yang continued to pummel the weakness until it looked like it would give way with one last punch, but a teal greatsword blocked her final blow. "You're not getting thru here Yang, I know it's hard but you'll just make things worse!" John tried to plead to her but all he got was a fiery glare in return.

"This death will be more special than my last though, because finally I have something to fight for and now." Spencer stopped mid sentence, sunken amber boring through Salem's black pits, his contained power leaked out more and more. Before the ancient powers seemed content to staying by the undead's body but now the powers tried to cover both fighters in their primal powers. "I'll gladly die to make sure they never have to fight you again. I hope you're prepared to die demon because I sure am!" At that the powers stopped their conquest and converged momentarily and returned to their host, all was silent in the battlefield and the audience, even Yang and John stopped to see. The undead, for a moment, was merely glowing with a soft dark orange color but after that split second an explosion unlike anything seen or will be seen again. Flames that rivaled the sun devoured the right while simultaneously a pitch black darkness devoured the left: the two traveled up the walls of fog and connected at the apex of the dome. They clashed with enough force to send shockwaves outside the barrier and cracked the planet similarly to an egg. The audience could do little but hang on to whatever they could in hopes of staying grounded.

Conversely Salem had been reduced to ash in the beginning and that ash to nothingness soon after her soul with it. The undead however was still in one piece but not long for this world. When the festivities stopped none could see inside the wall so they couldn't see the undead laying down in front of a bonfire. Spencer saw the coiled blade and tried to reach for it but found he couldn't move the arms that were in front of him nor could he move any other muscle. The reason he noticed was his limbs were slowly turning to ash in front of his very eyes. Yet he didn't feel the fear of death most people knew, he was well acquainted with death and knew not to fear it, that would only make it more painful. Spencer tried to say something but he only coughed up reddish ash that at one point made up his organs and he knew it was futile. 'This might be my most painful death, not because I can feel pain. No, it's because this time I'm leaving people behind. Goodbye my family and friends, may the flames guide thee.' with that final thought he surrendered to the void that beckoned to him and his corpse turned to ash and floated towards the bonfire.

A single spark floated along with the ashes towards the unkindled bonfire and rested on a old bone. There it stayed, perhaps to light the bonfire to save a soul or maybe it will be extinguished and that will be the end of that. Who could know and maybe no-one will know for certain.

Spencer's pov first person.

"Ah my aching head, what happened?" I groaned out to see a white void instead of the one I had grown accustomed too. All the memories from my fight came back to me in a instant and my headache turned into a terrible migraine at the large dosage of memories. "Wait a minuite, I won, yet I died so where in Izalith am I? Heaven?" I asked to the void, not expecting an answer but I got one. "Not exactly champion of undead." I turned around to face the voice and saw a man sitting on a couch. He was wearing a crimson cloak with onyx highlights around the neck, a mop of amethyst hair hung clumsily onto his head and masked one of his eyes. The one that wasn't covered was constantly changing, one moment it was a sterling steel and the next it was a bright jasmine but it stayed constant in one thing. It looked on in amusement and glee that could only come from a god and a powerful one at that. "Well nice to finally meet the slayer of men and gods alike, I'm Ragnorak of the sixteen columns of chaos. But most people just stick with Ragnorak, sit; we have much to discuss." Ragnorak said in a inviting manner, I was cautious but followed his instructions and sat next to him. Before I could ask what I was doing here he stopped me and explained. "While I would love to talk to you about several things I believe I should elaborate on what you're doing here instead of being dead. Well I brought you here to ask you a singular question, would you like to live again or do you want to pass on?"

I was about to answer before I stopped myself and actually began to think about it. Ragnorak, seeing my expression no doubt snapped his fingers and two things appeared in the center of the room. A coiled sword and the door that was on my family home, both items were at opposite ends of the void, I must've looked confused because the god cleared things up. "If you chose to live than walk up to that sword and imagine your lighting a bonfire, it'll do the rest from there. However if you wish to pass on than walk through that door and you'll be taken to the place where all your deceased friends and family reside in the afterlife. The choice is yours and there are no take backs so chose lightly." he ended with a warning tone and sat back down to observe my choice no doubt. I walked to the middle of the room and looked between my options repeatedly, trying to figure out which I should choose.

I had my answer and I walked towards it and my new destiny.

Fin?

(Ending can be explained so don't kill me! The reason I did this is because I couldn't decide between two endings and since you guys were the ones that gave me the strength to finish this I decied to let you, the audience decide on what the end should be.)


	6. Immortal Avenger ending

The immortal avenger ending.

Spencer's pov first person.

My mind made up I walked over to the coiled sword, set on choosing my destiny and to make sure everyone was alright. The god's gaze never left me, he seemed almost amused by my choice to live, rather than die. I was about to light the coiled sword but was stopped when the god stood up and walked beside me, as if we were equals. "So, that's your decision; are you positive with what you've chosen? Remember there are no takebacks." Ragnorak reminded me with an amused tone of voice. I turned to face the chaos god and stared him straight in the eye. "I still have things to fight for in this world and I'll be damned if I leave them when I had the choice to go back." I stated as if it was a undeniable fact of nature. Ragnorak smiled ever so slightly at my response, he grabbed my hand and placed it onto the coiled sword. "Well then, don't let me keep you here." He said finally and the coiled sword erupted into vibrant flames that sucked me down and sent me back where I belonged.

I watched as my body, my soul, started to reconstruct themselves. When the process was complete I closed my eyes, as usual during these types of things, and I found myself back on the battlefield where I died mere moments ago. I slowly stood up and tested my recreated body to ensure everything was alright. When I looked back at the bonfire it was no longer there, as if it was a mirage of the mind and nothing more. I knew better though but remembered the chaos god's words. 'I won't have anymore second chances. Isn't that right Maya?' I mentally asked my blade but when no one answered I noticed bloodlust was no longer on my hip. Coming to the conclusion that it must've flown off during the battle, I frantically looked around for my blade/sister only to be stunned by what I saw. The blade was broken, now that alone would be shocking but what utterly floored me was the fact that Maya was laying next to it! I must've stood there like an idiot with a open jaw before I mentally slapped myself and went over to see if she was alright.

I ran over to her, luckily as I grew closer I noticed she was breathing steadily and calmly, I also noticed a small note on bloodlust's handle. I grabbed the handle as I approached my sister, my sister who was supposedly dead for eons, only to have been my blade the whole time, is now sleeping a yard or two away from me. I was finally next to my sister who was snoring softly. I sat next to her and began reading the mysterious note on bloodlust's handle. "Dear undead, I'm a sucker for happy endings and decided to intrude momentarily to help your sister's... 'situation'. The blade can always be reforged and it will still have the same powers behind it, but hopefully you won't have to use it any time soon. Best of luck with your adventures and the fog will be lifted when you finish this note. From: Ragnorak the god of chaos."

As the note said the fog wall was immediately lifted but there was an ice dome over it, one that was severely cracked but nonetheless held firm. It was see through and I could faintly hear from the other side. The others looked completely miserable with the only exception of John and Yang, which both of them seem to be fighting for some reason. I flicked Maya's head lightly to wake her up but it didn't seem to work, I hummed lightly before remembering something I used to always do to wake her up. "Oh Maya. We're having chocolate cake for breakfast, your favorite~." I whispered into her ear, not only did it work but it caused her to jerk her head up to try and find the cake. Unfortunately I was still closed to her head and it ended up with her head crashing into my armored helmet. She jerked back and began rubbing the growing bump on her forehead while I groaned lightly in pain, I'm fairly sure that she nearly fractured my jaw and I'm not even gonna ask how she managed that.

Once we were done licking our wounds we looked each other in the eye for the first time(in the realm of reality) in what was probably eons. Her eyes widened immensely and she looked at me and herself several times. "How do I have the same body as the one I had inside your sword?" She asked me, I simply shrugged and showed her the note; she snatched it out of my hands and began reading voraciously. While she was going over the note for what I believed to be the third time I saw that two people noticed us. Ruby and Jack. Ruby was happy, for either seeing me alive or unharmed, Jack just stared dumbly before slapping himself. Those two looked at each other and tried to get the others attention, emphasis tried. I couldn't hear anything coherent at this distance so I simply waited for them to notice us.

"So, you done reading the same thing over and over again?" I asked amusingly at Maya who looked up from her note and crushed in her hands. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Dosen't make a lick of sense no matter how many times I read it but neither does my situation if you think about it." I nodded in agreement with my sister's reasoning and was mildly surprised when she hugged me. "Still hard to believe we're alive right?" I asked, returning the hug. She nodded and looked at me again. "When did you get so mature, and tall now that I think about it?" She asked me, I simply blinked before shrugging and giving my best answer. "My height is probably from the amount of souls I have consumed to help in my travels. As for my maturity I think it just came to me naturally after living for so long." Maya gave me a small smile before she stood up and dragged me with her. "Well I know for a fact that our parents would be proud of you and I. Now then, should we go outside ourselves or wait for them." Maya indicated to my friends and younger sisters. I simply sighed before saying. "Well, why not go out there ourselves. I do need to introduce you to our new sisters, John, Jack and Priscilla."

Maya then gave me a wide smile that was filed with mischief. "Oh, so how was punching the ole V card with your lover?" She asked teasingly, it took a minute for me to understand the question before I answered. "I enjoyed it and I'm fairly sure Pris enjoyed it too." Maya must've thought I would've been flustered at the question if her flabbergasted expression was anything to go bye. While we walked towards the barrier I picked up the other half of the blade and put both of them in my box for later. We soon made it to the barrier where still no-one noticed us, except Jack and Ruby. I reeled back my fist and was about to break the ice but Maya stopped me: I gave her a questioning look and she merely whispered an idea in my ear. I could feel a devious smile forming under my helmet from what she said and gave her the sign I was all for it.

Instead of a fist I simply flicked the barrier, which made it reverberate and make a sound. That got everyone's attention, I cleared my throat and said in a ridiculous voice. "Um, did anyone order two Alabasters from the great beyond, if so sign here, here and here please." All of their jaws dropped when I finished my act and Maya was rolling on the ground, laughing her ass off. My helm luckily covered my huge smile at their reactions, the dome instantly dissolved and I was besieged by fluffiness known as Priscilla. "You kept your promise!" I chuckle through the robes and hugged her back. "Yes I did, sorry for the wait." I apologize, but she was not having any of it and simply hugged me harder, 'thank you Gwynn for aura and the durability of an undead.' I thanked the dead god of light mentally. I was pulled out of the hug by Ruby and Yang who gave me a group hug with Weiss and Blake.

"Your ok!" Ruby exclaimed, before I could speak Weiss said something. "What were you thinking charging in there you dolt! Do you know how worried we were?!" I was once again interrupted, this time by Blake and Yang. "Thank goodness your ok though." Blake murmured softly, if I wasn't being interrupted constantly I would've awed at the cuteness. This time I didn't try and speak knowing I'd be interrupted, so I simply waited for Yang's turn to speak. "Do anything like that again and I will break you, got it?" I knew for a fact she couldn't but I've seen and heard of weirder things so I can't overrule that as a distant possibility. I counted the seconds and waited for anyone to talk first, luckily I didn't have to wait as John whacked me with his staff. "That was for the stupidity of your plan. But i'm glad you survived." I nodded in agreement, not gonna tell them I died if I can help it, I do still want to live and these people will murder me if I told them I died!

"I'm glad I lived too now may I introduce you all to my older sister, Maya!" I would've done jazz hands if I wasn't stuck between my younger sisters. "Nice to meet you all, now can you release my younger brother, he may be an undead but he still needs to breath." After she said that I was released instantly and I nearly fell on my butt. I caught myself however and managed to stand back up, I saw Pris and Maya discussing something, it was most likely a girl talk moment so I didn't intrude. "So I think I figured out my last name." I looked at John with slight shock as Jack sighed but smiled after. "Took you long enough, so what is it?" I asked happy for my friend. John hummed before telling me. "Vengarl. I found it in a book and I liked it." I slapped the ex darkwraith on the back and told him it's a good name for him. "Well I also figured out my last name, which is now Galkin." Jack bolstered, trying to be taller but just falling short. I did something similar with Jack as I did with John.

'Wonder if I can call that drake?' I wondered mentally, I decided to whistle as low as possible: seconds passed and I wondered if I was loud enough, that was immediately answered by the hulking form of the mighty creature appearing in front of us. No one was stunned at the mighty creature's appearance so I asked if he could carry all of us and it nodded it's massive head. I climbed up the side of the massive beast and looked towards the others. "Well, are you coming or not?" I asked and for a moment they simply looked among themselves, Maya clambered on after my question and everyone followed suit. John and Jack a lot slower than the rest; most likely because of their fear of heights. 'You basically dropped them from the sky earlier, of course their apprehensive!' Frampt scolded me from within, I sighed heavily and wondered if I would ever have my mind back to when it was just me in there. 'Though the silence would get lonely after some time.' I reasoned mentally.

I felt someone flick my helmet and when I looked back, I saw my sister staring at me. "Well, lets go home Spenc. I do wish to see this Beacon with my own eyes, **and maybe kill that snow bitch that attacked my little brother.** " Maya murmured that last part under her breath. I was now worried for Ms. Winter's safety, oh well, I'll cross that bridge soon enough. It just hit me that Maya called me by my nickname she gave me when we were kids. "I haven't heard that nickname in quite a while, but nevertheless is everybody ready?" I heard yes's from everyone except Jack and John, whose answers were. "Gwynn no!" "Nito give me strength." respectively.

I motioned for the drake to move out, that it did and then some. We broke the sound barrier the moment we left the ground, it was a bit disorientating but luckily no one fell off. John and Jack are now clinging on to the great beast like their lives depended on it, everyone, except them, laughed at their reactions. I took this chance to look back at those I called friends and those I called family. A hidden smile appeared on my lips as I turned my head back to it's original position. 'I have a new goal now, to protect those close to me and expel the remnants of the abyss from this world. **Anyone that would dare hurt my friends, my sisters, and Priscilla. Will have to go through me! Not even the old gods of lodran will stop me from accomplishing this goal!** ' I vowed from the depths of my psyche. I pity the fools that try and stop me.

Third person pov

A book closed as it's final pages were finished. The book was a simple hardcover, but if one looked close enough they would see the gold embroidery that were hand stitched into the spine, edges and corners of the book. The title of the book was constantly glowing and shifting between liquid amethyst and flaming hellfire. The title was in all caps and spelled. "CURSED IN REMNANT." The creator of this book was the chaos god Ragnorak himself. He looked upon his finished creation with adoration and amusement that one would find in a doting father or grand father. With great care the god places the novel upon a mostly empty bookcase; the only other book looked to be unused yet cared for, highly paradoxical but what else could you guess from a being of pure chaos and randomness.

"So that is your choice. I look forward to seeing your next grand adventure but I doubt I'll have the honor of capturing it. Now I believe there was something else I had to work on." The chaos god said aloud to himself and his stories. He walked over to a stack of pages, notes, spider graphs and many more literary devices. An empty title sleeve hovered over the piles of notes and simply floated into the chaos god's hands. Along with a rune encrypted pen that had served the god for many moons and many more to come. "Now what should I name this next adventure I wonder?

Perhaps the Reaper of DXD. Yes. That has a nice ring to it."

{ **To those who favorited this story and followed it I can't express my gratitude for you. Your words of encouragement helped me through tough times and all of you motivated me to finish this story. As my own little thank you I now procree that any of my Oc's can be used in anyone's fanfiction if they so choose, just PM to let me know what type of story it'll be. I may do some drabbels of their day to day life some time in the future, but I'll be focusing on something I wanted to do for a while. Ps: It's a gamer story and one I would recommend are Omega Kenchi's A game worth dying for. Thank you all and goodbye for now.}**


	7. Fallen Hero ending

_{* **Smashes through the wall like kool aid man* I live! Also for those who were curious about the other ending I give you this! Be warned for it's a tear jerker. Once again I love you guys for sticking with me and I'm starting up my own gamer story! You can thank Omega for that and now let us begin!}  
**_

 _ **The Fallen Hero ending.**_

John pov first person.

I can't believe it. Even though I knew this would happen if he used it I still can't believe it. He's gone, I can't feel any brain activity from our link. I was suddenly flooded with images, it only took a moment to realize these were his final moments. I felt like vomiting at the gruesome way he died, his body turned to ash! But there was some hope, a small flickering flame that could erupt into a bonfire. Yang saw this moment of weakness as an opening and dashed towards the barrier, her intent clear as she wound her good arm. 'No!' I shouted in my mind. I tried to run towards her but Qrow tackled me and pinned me down. 'Jack! Stop her, if you don't Spencer will be dead!' I ordered through our link.

Jack responded with his flame whips, the whips wrapped themselves around her hand and waist. Jack gritted his teeth as he stood his ground, but it wasn't enough. Yang had far too much brute strength for Jack to stop her. He was being dragged along as Yang powered through it. I need to get up! My arms were pinned, as was the rest of my upper body, my legs, however, weren't being focused on. I pooled all my strength into my legs, flexibility is still an issue but… Yang was getting closer to her goal, Jack's whips were beginning to thin: showing just how exhausted he really was. I willed my legs to bend to my needs, the bones groaned and cracked under the pressure I was exerting but it'll all be worth it. It had reached its destination, behind Qrow's head. I used my remaining stamina to reverse donkey kick him off of me.

I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't obey me. Yang had made it to her destination and Jack's whips were little more than strings, he was in a similar position as me. I will not stand for this! I used my arms to propel me forward, 'faster. I need to go faster!' My arms obeyed and picked up speed. She stood in front of the cracked barrier and reeled her fist back farther so she can smash it in one go. I used my arms to push off the ground with enough force to shatter the earth around me. I was propelled forward with more speed than a bullet.

I saw it in slow motion, her fist rocketed into towards the barrier, my fist pulled back so I can stop her. Inch by inch we crawled to our goals. I was slower by half a nanosecond.

{Moments before} Spencer pov first person.

"So your saying I can die and be with my friends and family?!" My question was desperate and hope filled. The chaos god simply nodded his head, I found myself rushing towards the door but I stopped myself from opening it. What about Ruby, Blake and my other sisters? What about John and Jack who stood by me since the beginning? What about Pris? Could I just up and abandon them, just so I could see my departed love ones. 'They won't know I chose death, they'll think I died for them.' A voice reasoned within. 'Their right behind those doors and eternal rest with it, no one would know. It could be our little secret.' A more somber voice reasoned back. 'I would know' I silenced the voices. I couldn't do it, no matter how much I wanted to I just can't do this to them.

"Thank you Ragnorak for this choice, but I can't choose death." I finally said to the host of this reality, he simply smiled at my response. "No worries, besides I'm sure your family will understand and are proud of what you've done." I smiled at the god's kind words and was about to walk up to the bonfire when an earthquake rocked the reality.

The god's smile disappeared as a worried expression took control. "No, this shouldn't be happening. Why is it happening now?!" I wanted to ask what happened when another, stronger, earthquake hit the room right after the first. The walls of the room began to break and disintegrate into dust. "What is going on!" I shouted while trying to regain my footing. "The ice barrier Priscilla made was shattered by a strong force which caused all sorts of havoc for us." The God explained hurriedly, that's when both of us looked at the bonfire and watched in horror as cracks began to appear on the handle before the coiled sword snapped in half and the bonfire itself shattered into thousands of small pieces.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the spot where the bonfire once was, my ticket home gone. "Not good, not good!" The chaos god shouted, he picked me up and looked me in the eye. "If this reality collapses with you still in it your mind will be erased! And the body will return to the sight of your death." It didn't take long for me to realise what he meant. "I'll hollow." I whispered, praying for it not to be true. Sadly Ragnorak nodded, my heart shattered as I knew what I had to do to protect my family. "If it's any consolation I didn't want this to happen." The god of chaos apologized, I stood up and walked to the door without any other words spoken. "I know." I said finally as I opened the door and walked through.

"I'm so sorry." I said before I disappeared.

No pov third person

The ice barrier shattered with a boom of thunder. Knocking all those close to it flying backward. Jack was the first one to recover and ran over to where John had landed and used his pyromancy to heal him. The ones who wished for the destruction of the barrier walked through, the ones who wished for the barrier to hold followed.

There they saw the ruins of the battlefield and the broken, flameless bonfire and a blanket of ash, with his armor laid down where the body of a hero once was. His weapons leaned up against the ruined bonfire, almost a makeshift grave in it's setting. The reactions were immediate. Ruby, Weiss, Priscilla and Blake cried for the lost of their loved one. The elders, Qrow and Winter, bowed their heads in respect for the dead. Yang, John and Jack however were furious, at who? Eachother. Yang, eyes blazing with inner fire and tears, furiously walked up to the ex darkwraith and midget. "Why didn't you let us help him! Together we would've been able to win together, but no you had to-" She started but was interrupted by a wave of pure malice and hate, it was so powerful it rippled the air and shook the earth they were standing upon.

The source, the ex darkwraith and doppelganger. John walked up to her and glared down at her, he looked bloodthirsty but he settled for speaking to her in a very dark tone. " **You would've been slaughtered like the animal you are. As would anyone else who tried to help. Her power would've grown to unimaginable power that not even his semblance could stop. Yet I'm not mad about that, no, what I'm** _ **furious**_ _**about is that you broke the barrier and extinguished the flame that could've brought him back**_!" Jack joined John at the end but their point made it to her.

"What?" Yang asked, shock and fear creeping into her voice. Jack simply huffed and spat out the explanation. "A bonfire is the catalyst for all undead revivals. Without it, there can be no resurrection, and you broke it and extinguished it when you shattered the fucking barrier!" Yang took a step back and looked at her hands and back to the broken coiled sword.

"I didn't know, how could I have known!" She whispered as a sense of guilt crashed down onto her. Ruby overheard the conversation, as did everyone else, and she predictably defended her sister. "It's not her fault that the thing broke." John's merciless red eyes found themselves latched onto Ruby's hopeful silver.

Blake was about to help her teammate when a small piece of paper floated past her. She grabbed it and read the first few words on it. "To my friends and family." Even though it was soft spoken everyone heard it and crowded around the fanus to hear the rest of the note.

As she spoke the voice of the undead repeated the words that were said in their minds. "To my family and friends, if you are reading this than I have used my semblance and killed the abyss-ling, at the cost of my life. I truly wish there was another way but none had found me in time as I write this. I am deeply sorry that I used this without your knowledge or permission. Do not blame John and Jack for what they did, I begged them to help me since I knew you would come help me. Though the abyss-ling's power would most definitely exceed the power of my semblance and it would put all of you in harm's way.

I really am sorry. Oh, and Priscilla, if you're reading this I'm sorry that I couldn't continue being with you. I love you my fluffy dragon, always and forever." Priscilla fell on her knees and sobbed for her first friend and lover. Blake stopped reading to let the crossbreed grieve, once Priscilla managed to stop her tears did she continue.

"To my sisters. I'm sorry that I can't be your brother anymore, I wanted to do more as a older brother. I wanted to tell you more stories of my past, I wanted to be there for you if you needed me, but apparently fate had different ideas. You're all so strong, I wish you didn't have to shoulder this burden by yourselves and for that I'm deeply sorry." Blake couldn't read anymore from the tears that threatened to spill outwards, the rest of team Rwby wasn't any better. "You were there for us you dolt. Why did you have to be so reckless." Weiss said in between her tears. Ruby was, honestly, worse than the rest. The pain from losing her mother still with her and this new pain proving to much for the young huntress. "You told the best stories, why did someone else have to die. Why?" Weiss hugged her partner, trying her best to comfort her. Ruby hugged Weiss back and sobbed into her shoulder.

John finished the rest of the undead's note since he wasn't in tears. "To John and Jack, you two have been with me since the beginning of my journey in remnant and I thank you. Without your counsel I doubt I could've made it here, and please don't beat yourselves up for what I did. You two agreed to my plan without a second thought, both of you are true friends. Ones I can safely say without a doubt in my mind. Be safe my friends and family and may the flames of fire and dark protect you all."

There was nothing more to say, for that was the end of the note. "What now?" Jack asked, tear tracks running down his face. John did not say anything, he simply stared at the note, rereading it once more. He put the note down by the undead's helmet and walked back to where a large stone stood. A stray tear coming out of his mask as he did so. His catalyst glowed a faint blue as he materialized a large blue greatsword and used it to carve a specific shape out of the stone. His slashes, though furious and quick, were precise and mighty. After a few minutes of this he had carved a sarcophagus. He carried his creation on his back to the sound of confused silence.

It finally clicked when he opened it and started to put the undead's armor in. It wasn't put in half hazardly either, it was put in carefully and matching the exact way he had the armor on. It was final resting place. Jack and Priscilla were the first to help the ex darkwraith with the armor. Jack laid bloodlust and his shield on top of the empty armor, Priscilla, however, laid her. His scythe next to the empty armor, though it was awkward until John lifted the leggings so the blade was under him. Team Rwby helped with the details of the coffin, Ruby added small roses to the sides of the sarcophagus, Weiss engraved her family crest at the foot of sarcophagus. Blake tied her bow to one of the empty gauntlets, also carved her crest into the stone coffin, and inscribed his epitaph on the cover. It read.

 _Here lies Spencer A. Alabaster of Catarina._

 _A warrior of old, a brother and friend to many._

 _The unsung hero of remnant._

Yang didn't know what to do so she stuck with what she knew. She put her and Ruby's family crest next to Weiss's and Blake's. John was about to carry the sarcophagus by himself to the bullhead but everyone present helped him with it. John didn't say anything other than. "Careful of potholes." Together they walked towards the bullhead and their home soon after that.

Elsewhere a small journal closes with the words _**Fallen Hero**_ etched into the black leather. The chaos god smiles morosely at the journal and he put it next to his other creations. "I hope peace finds you chosen undead, you deserve that much and dar more." Ragnorak says at last, the sounds of his footsteps echo his empty library and his empty home.


End file.
